What May Come
by chax85
Summary: Chax fanfic, will one of the bays favourite couple get to have their new beginning or will an old face keep the lovers apart for good.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title:** What May Come  
><strong>Type of story:<strong> Not Sure Yet  
><strong>Main Characters:<strong> Charlie Buckton, Darryl Braxton.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Drama.  
>Does story include spoilers: not at the moment<br>**Any warnings:** maybe sexual not sure depends if story goes that way maybe some violence..  
><strong>Summary:<strong> An old face come back to the bay, will Charlie and Brax get there new begining

**  
>Chapter 1<strong>

**12:00pm**

****  
>Hello Sergant!<p>

BANG!

I can't explain the feeling, like last time I was in a daze of shock. It was only has I looked down at my stomach to see blood pool onto my fingers as I held the would that I realised the bullet had actually hit me. Look at Jake Pirovic I felt my legs go weak and my body give way as I hit the floor watching his silhouette walk calmly out of my house.  
>Earlier that day<br>"Come on Charlie some with us, they already think your not coming in today so what's the problem" Brax said as he tried to sway me into going into the city with him and Ruby

"I just... I'm gonna miss it Brax, my job. We're gonna have our new life in the city but I'm gonna miss being a cop. I just want to fill out my notice completely. You understand don't you".

"Yeah I do but I wish you'd be there today."

As I leaned over to kiss him I couldn't help but think what was ahead of us outside of the bay. I'd come so far from when I'd first moved to the bay, it was weird to think the journey was ending. If I'd have thought back then that I'd be willingly and happily moving to the city with my boyfriend to make up home with teenage daughter I'd have probably laughed or had a panic attack. But here I am and that's exactly where I'm at.

"Can you two get a room please" Ruby announced her entrance into the kitchen with a sentence she's been over using for the past couple of weeks.

"We have and we've chosen the kitchen" I replied.

"Hey Brax, Casey said he would meet us at the diner, he needs to talk to Gina about completing his HSC next year."

"Okay, well we better get off if we're gonna get everything done on time. Charls sure I can't tempt you."

"You can tempt me with a lift to the diner, but going to the city... Nope" I said whilst giving him a peck on the cheek and darting out with Ruby to the car.  
><strong><br>Pier Diner**

"Okay get going I'll see you guys this evening" I said as Ruby, Casey and Brax left the diner to finalise last minute details with the house we decided to rent in the city and Ruby's uni.

Casey decided to stay in Summer Bay and finish his HSC, Ruby was both happy and sad but Casey would come up to the city for holidays and the weekends.

As I was walking out of the diner I bumped in Bianca, it still hurt that she didn't want anything to do with me. She was my best friend and it felt so wrong to be leaving the bay when our friendship was in such disarray. As she went to walk past me with no eye contact or acknowledgment I turned and called her name.

"Bianca" I called in hope that maybe we could at least talk about things.

"Look Charlie, I have nothing to say to you" was Bianca's reply.

"I'm leaving the bay, me, Ruby and Brax are moving to the city. The house if pretty much boxed up"

"And"

"I don't want to leave with things the way they are with us. I can say I'm sorry until I'm blue in the face but its not getting me anywhere. What more do you want me to do. I miss you, I don't want to have lost you permanently" I looked at Bianca searching her face for something that showed she may be open to at least sitting down and talking.

"No Charlie, you made your bed now lie in it. I got dragged into this mess, made a false alibi and had to lie to the man that I love. I can't just forgive that at a whim. Maybe if you wasn't so quick to drop you knickers for Daryl Braxton your life wouldn't be such a mess now and you'd probably feel competent to actually stay in your job instead of running away to the city with your river boy."

I felt tears spring to my eyes but anger got the better of me "All I done was fall in love Bianca. Your not so perfect so come down from your tall perch. The accident wasn't my fault and come to think of it it wasn't Braxs or Heaths, it was Liams. So if you want to blame anyone for him coming of his bike blame him."

"That's not fair Charlie."

"No what's not fair is that my best friend as written me off for something that wasn't in my control. I was unconscious when they done the switch, by the time I'd come to I'm being told this bogus story that you and heath were in the car that hit Liam. Your annoyed that Liam found out that you yet again dropped your knickers for Heath Braxton. You talk about me but at least I can say I love Brax. You used Heath even though you still loved Liam and knew it hurt him you being with him. What would you call that. You know what I feel sorry for Liam, first it was Vittoria then Heath. Don't judge me Bianca when your no better. I never forced you to make that statement so stop blaming me and start taking responsibility as well." Running out of breath and energy I walked away leaving a red faced Bianca standing in the wake of my long tirade.

**At Home**

"Brax I can't believe I said all those things, she's never going to talk to me again." As soon as I got in I had to speak to Brax to help calm my nerves. I felt bad for the things I had said to Bianca but she had hurt me too.

"Baby, don't be you've been hurting for weeks about this. You probably just had to get it all out of your system."

"Yeah I suppose, how are things on your end."

"We've just reaching the city now, I'm gonna go get the keys to our new place first and sort out the furniture delivery. I wish you were here with us."

"The way I'm feeling right now, so do I. I got to go and get ready to go in, I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too babe."

As the line went dead I manoeuvred myself round the mountain of boxes that filled the house to my room to get changed. It felt weird the house being so empty, Leah had decided to go and stay with her parents to deal with Miles leaving. Even though they'd broken up Miles leaving really hit her and VJ hard.

As I finished putting my uniform on I looked in the mirror. For so many years I've been used to the routine of wearing this uniform, scary to think in a couple of days I'd never wear it again.

As I walk to the kitchen to get a drink before calling the station to let them know I'm coming in I see a silhouette walk past the window to the door.

I freeze in shock as I see Jake Pirovich standing in my doorway smiling with a gun pointed at me.

Hello Sergant!

BANG!


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

As I lay on the floor I try to think but all I can feel is this searing pain running through me. My eyes start to cloud with tears as the pain becomes too much for me to handle. I reach for my phone in my pocket and dial 000 as the operator asks my emergency I can't vocalise a response and my vision starts to blur. The operator probably thinking it's a prank call says to stop being perverted with my heavy breathing and stop ringing and that there are people with emergencies that need to come though then the line goes dead. I would find it funny if my situation wasn't so severe.

As another sharp shooting pain sears through me I search for Brax and press call then I do the same for Ruby but neither pick up. I call the station but nothing. More tears flow as it dawns on me how alone I am and in need of help.

I can feel myself getting weaker, as my vision blurs I can't make out the names on my phone, I make out Bianca's name and weakly press the call button. As she picks up I make sob on the line.

"Charlie save it, I don't want to hear it. You were out of line earlier, good luck in the city and goodbye"

As the tears flow from my eyes I hear my phone vibrate.

Hey Charlie, wanted to let you know Jakes got out of prison. We're all the case now looking for him. You chose a good time to go to the city, maybe you guys should stay there the night. I'll call you later when I can to update you on the search. Georgina x

I feel my hand give out as a shooting pain goes through my body and my phone to the floor. As I lay trying to hold on for some kind of hope that someone would come, I tried to not panic as I could hear the rush of bloody pounding in my head and my vision becoming blurry. Hoping that this wasn't the end before my new beginning even got to start.

The Beach

"Bianca that was bit harsh, why can't you just let it go."

"Liam I am in no mood right now to discuss this."

"What the fact that your being an absolute bitch to someone who was supposed to be your best friend. I don't actually see what your problem is with Charlie. Your an adult, you chose to go with it. If I can forgive you for lying why can't you do the same for her."

"I'm just so angry, about it all. I was so scared when you got hurt, and then all the lies happened and I felt so bad lying to you. If I hadn't been hooking up with Heath then you never would have felt to leave town and the accident wouldn't of happened. You would have been here with me."

"But it did happen Bianca, me, you, heath, gypsy that's got nothing to do with Charlie or Brax for that matter."

"I know! I'm so sorry Liam." As Bianca starts crying Liam holds her in his arms.

"I've been so angry at Charlie and Brax and even Heath because I don't want to look at the choices I've made. I love you so much Liam, I'm so sorry for everything."

"Hey, hey we've both made some questionable choices but we're together now and that's all that matters now. Maybe you should call Charlie back or go see her, I know you've missed her."

As Bianca leans over and kisses Liam "Maybe a bit later, I need to get my head together I'm gonna owe her a big apology for some of the things I've said to her. For now though will you just hold me."

"That I can do." Liam replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

**8:30pm - 8 and half hours later****  
><strong>  
>I'd never really thought how slow time could go but as I lay on the floor fighting to keep my eyes open I realise that this may just be it. Murdered in my home by the brother of the man I killed to save the man I love and also my life as well. Thinking of Ruby I try to hold on but I start to feel a heavy feeling weighing on me. As my eyes start to close again I hear footsteps and a scream from a female sounding like Ruby. Then I hear his voice, Brax telling Casey to get Ruby away that she doesn't need to see me like this. I feel is hand on my face as he tells me I'm going to be fine and to keep hanging on.<p>

"Ja Ja" I try to say to him but I feel like I'm ready to shut down completely.

"Don't try talk baby, just keep fighting" I can hear Brax saying, I think he's crying as a few tears drop onto my cheeks. I need him to know it was Jake, he'll be coming for Brax next and if I don't make it, I need to know Brax will be safe. That'll he will be around for Ruby. With all the strength I can muster I finally get it out.

"It was Jake"

As my words hit him I see his face contort in anger.

I hear Casey's voice shouting at Brax that the ambos are going to be at least 30 minute to get here.

"She can't wait that long, get the car." Brax shouted at Casey.

"Baby I'm so sorry this might hurt but I need to get you in the car okay."

I nod in response to Brax as he lessens the pressure to my wound and picks me up.

"Oh ****" I hear Heath say as Brax takes me outside to the car. "Darcy get in the car with Ruby. Casey take my car bring them to the hospital, I'll drive Braxs."

"What's Darcy doing here, she doesn't need to see this." I heard Brax say as he safely got me in the car.

"Casey called, I couldn't leave her in the house on her own."

**Charlie at the beach**  
>The sun felt nice and warm on my skin, I stretched my feet out into the warm sand. I could make out a little baby with someone I assumed to be their mother near the water. They looked so happy together by the water.<p>

**  
><strong>**Braxs Car**

"CHARLIE! CHARLIE! Stay with me hey. You got to keep your eyes open ok."

All I could do with slightly nod my head at Brax in agreement as I tried to stay lucid.

As he stroked my face Brax babbled on about letting me win and how he had order the furniture for the new house that I had wanted.

"You got to stay awake, keep fighting for me, for Ruby. Our new start is going to start soon."

The rest of the journey consisted of Brax talking about the future and the things we were going to do. There was suddenly a jerk as Heath stopped the car. Suddenly I was back in Braxs arm as he carried me into the hospital screaming for help. Suddenly everything went black. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the comments, really appreciate them and am so glad your enjoying the story :-)

**Chapter 4**

**Brax**

"Charlie, Charlie wake up baby come on open your eyes. Sid her eyes were open she was holding on." I shouted at him as I felt my future slowly slipping away from me.

Everything was a haze as Sid quickly ushered me into the emergency room to place Charlie on the bed. As I was pushed back for all the medical staff to come in and work on Charlie I couldn't believe the situation we found ourselves in.  
>I felt a distraught Ruby come up behind me asking me what was going on. All I wanted to do was fall to the ground and break down as the doctors continued to work on Charlie. Things were looking bleak but somehow I had to hold it together for Charlie, for Rubys sake. I felt Ruby put her arms around me and could feel her body shack from the tears she was shedding.<p>

**Charlie**  
>I felt so at peace sitting on the beach, I could see the baby again by the water with the women. He looked so cute taking little steps in the sand while the women played with him holdin his hand to help keep him up He looked like he was new to the concept of walking but really enjoying it. Something kept playing on my mind to disturb the peaceful feeling I had then it hit me. Jake had shot me! I remember being in Braxs arms but the rest seems to be a blank to me. As I try to get my bearings together a shadow appears behind me. As I turn to see who it is, I'm shocked by the face that greets me.<p>

**Heath**  
>As I sit in the hospital waiting room with Darcy I can't help but feel completely helpless. Brax is always looking out for me and Casey, it pisses me off that I'm so helpless in this situation. I can't fix Charlie or make her better. As I watch Brax holding onto Ruby watching the medics working on Charlie I realise just how much he really does love this chick. I can't believe that after all that it's taken for them to finally be happy and together it might just all be over. If Charlie dies I can't begin in imagine what that's going to do to Brax.<p>

"Dad is Charlie going to be alright." I turn to see Darcys tear stained eyes looking up at me. So I tell her a lie that at this moment I'm not so sure is true.  
>"She's going to be better than alright Darc, she's a cop she's made of strong stuff. Otherwise your Uncle Brax wouldn't be with her otherwise"<p>

"I don't want her to die, she's nice and she makes Uncle Brax really happy."

"Darc she going to be fine, I promise."

"Hey Heath, Darcy! What's wrong." I turn to see April Scott coming towards us.

"Um it's Charlie, she's been shot." I reply.

"What, oh my how is she."

I point her in the direction of Brax, Casey and Ruby. I hear April gasp as she takes in the sight of the situation. She's rushes over to Ruby and flings her arms around her in comfort. I feel Darcy tear up even more as Ruby breaks down even more in the arms of her friend. It was bound to come sooner or later but I realise that I'm gonna have to really step up in this situation. As April comes back to me and Darcy I ask her a favour.

"I need to get these meds back to Irene, I feel so bad for having to go but she really needs them"

"Hey, umm Darcy.. she shouldn't be here it's just upsetting her and I think its reminding her about her mum dying."

"Yeah I hear what you're saying, but what can I do to help."

"Could you take her home with you, there's no one at home to look after her."

"No no need to ask that's fine, anything I can do to help."

"Thanks, I just need to go tell Casey that I'll be back."

As I walk towards the doorway Brax, Ruby and Casey were so firmly glued to I got another glance of Charlie on the bed with all the doctors and nurses rushing around working on her. I tapped Casey to let him know I what I was doing.

"Casey, I'm going to drop Darcy of with April, it's doing her no good being here. I'm going to come straight back. Keep it together till then ok."  
>I hug Casey as he nods his head, seeing Brax so broken as shaken me up. He's been the head of our house for so long, the leader of the river boys. I never thought this side of Brax even existed, I didn't think anything could make it exist. This night proved me wrong.<p>

**Irene's House**

April

"Heath you can put her down in my room." The card ride seemed to have taken it out of Darcy, she had managed to cry herself to sleep. As Heath carried her into the house I hoped that Bianca and Liam weren't around. Current circumstances into consideration, it was probably the last thing Heath needed to deal with right now.  
>As we got to the doorway I saw Bianca, Irene and Liam all sitting in the living room watching a film. As Heath entered with Darcy in his arms I could see Bianca's face tense up. I put my hand up to cut off any remarks that was about to come out of her mouth. As Heath entered my room and gently place Darcy down on my bed I went to the living to explain what was going on.<p>

"What is Heath Braxton doing in our home?" Bianca hissed at me less than impressed to see Heath in the house.

"Bianca keep your voice down, Darcys sleeping. Here Irene sorry it took so long" I say as I pass her the pills I had collected from the hospital.

Just then Heath emerged from my room into the living room to the unwelcome stares of Liam and Bianca.

"I think you should be going now, what another night out on the beach with your river boys. Don't use my sister to babysit for you, just so you can go out and get drunk with you waster friends."

"Bianca!" I yealled "Just shut up please, let me explain."

Just then Darcy emerged from my room, the tear stains on her face visible for all to see.

"Why are you shouting, did something happen. Are you upset to" Darcy was looking at Bianca looking for an answer.

**Bianca**

"No Darcy I was just being a silly grown up, I'm sorry I woke you." I don't know why I was spewing at Heath maybe because a part of me was so angry for the way I had treated him.

I looked to Heath and Darcy something was up and I was so stupid not to realise it when they first entered the house. As I went to question Heath his phone went off. Whatever was going on ,Heaths side of the conversation didn't sound good.

"No Casey I'm coming back now okay, tell Brax I'm on my way."

Heath hung up the phone and hugged and kissed Darcy before saying thanks to April and making a quick exit out of the house.

"What is going on April, that didn't sound good." Searching Aprils face for an answer Darcy's next words made my world go still and my head spin.

"Is Charlie going to die just like my mummy."

I felt like I had been frozen to the spot as I saw April kneel down and tell Darcy that everything was going to be alright. I felt Liam's hand on my back guide me to sit down. April took Darcy back to her room and came back to tell us that Charlie had been shot and that it wasn't looking that good at the moment.

"Heath said in the car that she'd been laying there for at least 8 hours, she's lost so much blood."

As I hear April talking I get up to grab my phone to check the time Charlie had called me, my knees buckle as I realise she had called me within that time. I remember the sob on the phone before I all but shouted goodbye to my best friend. She was calling for help and I pushed her away.

I look up to see Liam, Irene and April around me.

"she called me, " I sob "she called me and I didn't even give her a chance I just shouted at her and hung up the phone." I let out a heart wrenching sob as I realise that we may never get to put things right. Charlie's last thought of me would be that she called me for help and I had rejected her out of anger for something I should never have truly blamed her for. Right now it all just seemed so petty.

"I need to go, Liam please can you take me to the hospital I need to see her." I beg with him.

"Bianca it didn't look good, maybe you should go in the morning. Just wait for news here." April said in reply to my need to be near Charlie

"No I can't wait, I need to be there."

"Pet maybe you should listen to April, just stay here your pretty shaken up." Irene tried to reason with me but I had made up my mind.

"No I'm going" I shouted at them, "sorry I know your trying to help but if Liam won't take me I'll take myself." I say in a determined tone so they know either way I'm going.

"I'll stay with her and keep you guys updated." I smiled at Liam, looking at him I realise just how lucky I am to have him. Even despite everything that had happened. I hug Irene and April before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Beach**

"Dad" Charlie looked up into her father's face as she got up to hug him she couldn't quite reach him. As distress took over her face she became upset.

"Your still fighting Charlie, I wouldn't expect anything less from my little girl." Ross said to his daughter.

"Is this real."

"As real as you want it to be, who to say it isn't. "

"I miss you so much Daddy" Charlie sobbed as she once again tried to hug her father but unable to.

Charlie sighs and sits back on the sand and again gazes at the little boy and the women. It suddenly dawns on her who the woman is.

"Is that mum, oh my gosh it is, a tear rolls down Charlie's face as she gets up again."  
>As she takes a few steps forward she stops in her wake.<p>

"Whose the little boy." Charlie turns to look at her father "Dad" Ross paused his face blank," please just tell me."

"I think you know Charlotte."

"He's my baby isn't he, I've lost him."

As Ross nods at his daughter Charlie makes a quick run to her mother and her son.

**Charlie**

As I reach my mother I stop as I see my little boy, smiling with that smile I'd seen so many times on his father's face.  
>I felt like a million years and not just a couple days ago I had gone to see the doctor. I just thought it had been stress from everything that had been going on, and maybe something lingering from the accident with Liam and Brax. I was equally shocked to find that I was in fact pregnant. It felt like with Ruby where I seriously wasn't listening to my body. I mean how I could let it get this far, from what the scan showed I was 22 weeks. But then again with everything going on I'm not that surprised. I was even more surprised to hear that after everything that had been happening recently that everything was alright with the baby after we had done a scan. I'd been packed away with a picture of the baby and a prescription bag that rattled as if I had a maraca in my bag.<br>I remember sitting on the beach thinking about what I was going to do, but a weird feeling came over me, for once in my life I wasn't completely frightened. I knew this baby was made in love and would grow up with a mum and dad that loved them so deeply. I'd decided to wait till we got to the city to tell Brax, to be in our new home with news that would really start our new beginning. Three days and I would have been able to give him the card with the picture of our baby that I knew he would want and love with all his heart.

As I turn to our son I went to reach for him.

"You can't Charlie, your still fighting." I hear my mother say to me.

In that moment I feel myself let go, all I want is to hold this little boy. As I reach forward hoping that he would be within my grasp I feel his soft baby skin as I let go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Hospital**

"Casey what's happened." Heath could see as he re-entered the hospital that things had gotten a whole lot worse.

As Casey turned to look at his brother while holding onto Ruby he uttered the words Heath hoped that wouldn't be said "she's stopped breathing."

**The Beach**

Charlie's parents watched her as she played with her little boy knowing that even though they loved they're little girl she needed to fight. She had so much more to live, she deserved to be happy.

"Lottie."

"Mum I hate that, please don't call me that. I'm not a little girl no more." Charlie said in reply to the name her mum would call her as a little girl.

"You'll always be my little girl. You know you can't stay here, you need to start fighting before it's too late."

"What if I'm tired of fighting, what if I want to stay here with my little boy."

"I get that you don't want to have to leave him but I know you're going to be a mother again. You're going to enjoy your pregnancy and the sleepless nights as he or she wakes up every hour on the hour. But you need to go back for all that to happen."

"Why?"

"Why, what sweetie?"

"Why did this happen, I really wanted him. If I go back I don't have him no more." Getting angry Charlie got up "Why am I always having to fight, I'm tired of fighting."

As Charlie took off on the beach to calm herself she felt a presence behind her.

"Just go away please, mom I just want to be on my own for a second."

As Charlie turn to tell her mum to leave her be she spun around to see a friendly face from the past.

"Jack" Charlie exhaled as he slowly moved forward and embraced her.

**The Hospital**

In the room all that could heard was the deafening beep of Charlies monitors, reminding all in the room that she was in deed dead. As the doctors and nurses worked on reviving Charlie, Heath, Brax, Casey and Ruby looked on in distress at the turn of situation.

The continuous line on the screen indicating that the worst had happened was taunting Brax as he looked on helplessly while he and Casey held Ruby on either side.

Just then Bianca and Liam came running into the emergency room, as Bianca turned a corner in a rush to find her best friend, the scene that greeted her made her stop in her tracks.

"No no no, Charlie" Bianca screamed as she saw what was happening.

"Get them out of here" Sid called to one of the nurses

"Please can I ask you to leave" a nurse went over to try to escort them out of the room.

As Bianca, Liam, Heath and Casey left the room an adamant Brax and Ruby refused to leave Charlie alone.

"Please you need to leave" the nurse pleaded with them to go. She could see how much they loved Charlie but seeing this was just causing them more pain.

"Leave them be Kate, I need you over here please." Sid called over.

Another doctor came rushing into the room, everything became a blur of noise as people were rushing around speaking in medical jargon that neither Brax nor Ruby understood. What they did know was that the most important person in both their lives was lying dead on a hospital bed. As Sid shocked her again nothing happened, they watched on as they continued compressions on her heart to bring her back to them.

**The Beach**

**Charlie**

Sitting on the beach with Jack feels so weird but strangely a bit comforting. I can see him mulling over wanting to say something to me. Remembering our first few encounters when I first came to the bay, back then Jack didn't hold back on telling me how exactly I should do my job. Looking at him I realise just how much I missed my old partner.

"Jack spit it out already. As I can remember you used to give it to me guns blazing when you had an opinion." Getting annoyed and frustrated from watching the wheels turn in his head, I am more than ready to hear what he has to say.

"Yeah but the difference is before I had time to have you be pissed about what I said then be able to think it over later on. Time isn't really on my side now."

"Yeah well, when is time ever on our sides. Jack just spit it out already."

"Why are you here Charlie?"

"What, you not glad to see your old partner" I reply with just a tad bit of sarcasm.

"It's good to see you but you don't have to be here. Why'd you stop fighting? "

"I could ask you the same question Jack."

"I didn't have a choice, Angelo's a pretty good shot."

"That's not funny Jack." I glare at him making jest out of it.

"I know, I'm sorry but it's the truth and I didn't have a choice to fight or not. If I did I would have fought with all my might to stay with Martha. "

"I don't doubt that for a second. It hit her really hard, actually it hit us all hard when you died but her the most and you're Dad."

"So why don't you spare your family and friends that same pain and fight to be with them."

"Maybe I'm just weak. I finally thought that everything was going well in my life. That me, Brax and Ruby were all going to be happy in the city and then this happened. Maybe I'm just cursed, cause it seems like nothing right is supposed to happen for me."

I start to tear up at all the emotions welling up inside me, this year's hurts and dramas finally weighing in on me. Suddenly I felt Jacks hand on my face to lift my head up and look at him.

"You know what I see when I look at you. A feisty strong woman whose overcome a lot to get to where she is now. What makes you even stronger is that you'll admit when you're wrong even if it takes a bit of time for you to see clearly. You've grown and changed from the Charlie I first met who wouldn't listen to a word of advice her partner would give her. I still can't believe you tackled that psyche patient on the beach, even after my words of advice. "

"Please don't remind me" I say remembering the incident. I was adamant in doing things my way I wouldn't even listen to a shred of advice Jack would give me when I first came to the bay.

"Jack if only you knew the half of it, the things I've done. I completely compromised myself as a cop and broke the oath I took. You wouldn't be saying those things if you knew."

"Oh trust me I know what's been going on. I've played around with evidence before so who am I to judge, love makes you do some crazy things."

"You what?" I look to Jack a bit shocked and perplexed by his nonchalant revelation.

"Long story short, Martha's ex-boyfriend Cam, I attempted to frame him for drug dealing but Cam got wind of the plan and planted them instead on Martha who was arrested, I ended up having to remove the evidence to get her off."

"Oh wow, but you're so straight laced"

"Yeah well, it's was for Martha. I'd do anything for her. We've all been guilty of letting out personal lives have an effect on our jobs. Look at Angelo letting Hugo get free. You're a good person Charlie, the road can't always be smooth. "

I suddenly scream out in pain and double over as a sharp shooting pain sears though my body.

"Jack, what's happening?"

"Charlie please times running out, you need to decide to go back or not because soon you're not going to have a choice."

"I can't"

"Why not?"

As my eyes scan over to my parents with my little boy I tell Jack the main reason I don't want to go back. The little baby that earlier that day made me happy at the thought that I was pregnant with mine and Braxs baby. That I was going to be able to be a mum to my child from the moment they were born.

"I don't want to go back if I don't have my little boy"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Hospital**

The silence outside of Charlie's hospital room was deafening. Casey, Heath, Liam and Bianca stood outside their faces all bleak as the situation had become the worst possible outcome.

They had since been joined by Alf and Roo Stewart. Morag, Charlies step mother was rushing on her way from the city after being informed of the situation.

"It's been too long Heath" Casey turned to his brother his face set in distress and sadness. He liked Charlie, there had been ups and downs which involved her over the year but she was nice and good for his brother. Plus she had helped him out a couple of times. He feared how things would be now as she laid lifeless on the hospital bed.

Heath didn't have any words for his brother, so he put his arm around him and continued to wait.

**The Beach**

"Charlie" she could hear Jack call her name but her eyes were fixed on her boy. As he put his hand on her to turn her face to him she tried to turn back, not wanting her eyes to stray too long from her baby.

"It's not fair Jack, I'm pissed and I'm angry. Why did this have to happen, why now when I was so happy. I can't leave him, I WON'T" Charlie screams at Jack as she breaks down into tears at how unfair this situation was.

"I'm so sorry Charlie, I know it's unfair but what about Brax. What about Ruby, if you don't fight, if she loses you do you think she'll be able to cope."

As Charlie's hears what Jack is saying she breaks down even more, why did it have to be a either or choice. Wishing that for once she could have things how she wanted without having to sacrifice something precious.

**The Hospital**

Morag came rushing into the hospital to see the bleak faces that greeted her, turning to her brother Alf.

"What's going on? Where's Charlie?"

"She's in there" Alf said pointing to the room where Charlie was. Morag turned to look through the glass to see doctors trying to revive Charlie's lifeless body.

"Morag it's been too long, they've been trying for 20 minutes now. It's not looking good."

As the weight of the situation weighed in on Morag she sank down into one of the seats.

"This can't be happening" Morag exhaled

"She's gone isn't she, they're not gonna bring her back are they" Bianca said to no one in particular.

Bianca walked down the corridor of the hospital taking in everything. As she stopped to lean against the wall she slid down to the floor. Liam came round the corner to check on his girlfriend, he knew that after all that had gone on the situation was going to be weighing heavy on Bianca.

"Hey babe" Liam said as he knelt down in front of his crying girlfriend.

"Liam" Bianca managed to croak out in between her sobs of tears.

"Hey, shush" Liam tried to comfort his girlfriend.

"Liam she's Charlie, I can't…. Oh God it's so bad. I can't lose her Liam. She's my friend she's my best friend. I've been so mean to her Liam. Brax told me she was heartbroken about us not being friends again and I just shrugged it off. I need to talk to her, but I can't."

"Babe it's gonna be alright, just have some hope."

"SHE'S DEAD LIAM" Bianca shouts out in anger. "She's lying dead in there, no matter what they do she's not waking up."

Just then Heath Braxton approached the couple.

"Bianca just shut up, no one needs to hear that. Better still why are you here? You've been bagging out Charlie since the accident. I thought you weren't her friend anymore so no need for you to be here."

"Hey heath that's enough, she upset and here for Charlie" Liam replied in support of her girlfriend.

"She wrote of Charlie for being with Brax she doesn't need friends like Bianca. She said it herself that they're not friends."

Has Liam moved to approach Heath for his harsh words towards Bianca, she got up to try diffuse the situation.

"He's right Liam, I haven't been a friend to Charlie recently but I'm here now. It may be too late but I am here now. I'm scared and I hate myself for how I've acted, not just these past few days with Charlie and Brax but with the way I've treated you too Heath. I love Charlie, she's my best friend. She's Charlie! I need to be here, I can't be anywhere else right now I love her and I need her to know I'm so sorry" As Bianca again became wrecked with tears Liam wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

Heath just looked at the pair, not in the mood for any more arguments he went back to his brother and waited.

**The Beach**

Suddenly Charlie screamed out in pain as that feeling came back again.

"Your loosing time Charlie, soon you won't be able to fight back. Please you need to fight, I promise you despite all this once the storms passed happiness is coming your way."

"Please Charlie, you have so much more to live" Charlie turned to see her Dad standing beside her.

"My little girl, I'm so proud of you and love you so much. Please there's so much more for you. Trust what we are saying, I would never steer you wrong."

"I've missed you, why did you have to leave me. I need you."

"No you don't Charlie, it's been a rollercoaster of a year but you've come out of the otherside and you were happy. You still can be, you've just got to be stronger a little bit longer."

"I can't, Dad I can't"

Seeing that time was running out Elsie, Charlies mum moved forward and took her daughter's face into her hands.

"You can. My lottie all grown up, your stronger than you realise. Baby you wouldn't still be standing if you wasn't, after everything you have been through and had to face. You've come so far and you know what, you got a lot further to go my girl."

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Charlie screamed as she collapsed into her mother's arms.

**Charlie's Hospital Room**

"Doctor it's almost been 30 minutes maybe we should stop, she's still in v-fib."

Sid turned to look at Brax and Ruby, it was always hard when it was someone you knew that was lying on the bed.

"No, no please no please don't stop please. Oh God no please." Ruby screamed and cried at them not to stop trying to save Charlie. As she rushed forward towards her mother Brax held her back and called for his brothers.

"Casey, Heath"

Hearing their names called they rushed into the room to see Brax holding onto Ruby as she was screaming at the staff not to give up.

"Take her out of here, it's too much for her" Brax shouted at his bothers.

As they pulled Ruby out of the room she continued screaming and shouting "Please don't stop, mum! Mum! I want my mum please please don't stop, Muuuuuuuuuuuuum."

As they got her out into the corridor Ruby collapsed into Casey's arms crying and calling for her mum.

Morag knelt down and put her hand on her back trying to offer some sort of comfort for her distraught granddaughter.

**Charlies Hospital Room**

"Sid please" Brax pleaded with Sid not to give up on his future.

"Dr Walker, we're wasting blood here. We could go on but I feel it's time to call it. You're emotionally attached to this situation" Dr Collins said.

"Whether or not I know this patient is irrelevant, I'm working to provide the best possible care for my patient that is all." Sid could not believe what was coming out of his colleague's mouth. The situation was tense already this was not needed.

"Well I disagree, you're just causing her family more pain by prolonging the inevitable. I'm calling it."

"No" Brax shouted as he saw the doctor look to the clock. Tears spilling from his eyes as he felt the world crashing down around him.

"Time of death, 9:32pm."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, loved reading your reactions to the way I ended the last Chapter. Thanks for the comments, here's the next chapter didn't want to keep you waiting to long after the way the last one ended. Hope you enjoy xx

**Chapter 8**

**The beach**

"Charlie it's now or never" Elsie looked at her daughter with a determination. She knew in her heart of hearts that her daughter had to go back, she deserved happiness and that was what was going to eventually come her way.

"Mum, its hurts so bad" Charlie said to her mother not just talking about the physical pain that she was feeling.

"I know baby, I know"

Charlie reached out for her little boy and smelled him in, kissing his face as he smiled at her pulling on her hair. In that moment she didn't want to go. Despite the discomfort she was feeling her heart filled with joy holding him.

"I love you so much, my precious beautiful boy" she whispered into her sons ear.

"I got to go but I love you so much, so does your Daddy. I got to go be with him and your sister. Ruby needs me, so I got to go. This place is so peaceful and happy and you got Grandma and Grandpa to look after you and even Jacks here. He's a really good man. I don't want to go baby I really don't, mummy loves you" As Charlie kissed him again she passed him to her mother.

Ross leaned over and took his daughter into his arms and kissed her on top of her head.

"You fight now ok, before it's too late" Ross said to her

"I miss you so much. I love you" Charlie said

Suddenly Charlie was left on the beach on her own. Slowly Charlie lowered herself onto the the sand. Sitting on the sand she wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to do. Looking out into the ocean Ruby and Brax came to mind. Oh Ruby, I'd to think how she's coping right now. After everything that's been happening I just want my daughter to be happy in life. I'd hate to bring her heartache before she's supposed to be starting her new life in the city at uni. Our relationship has been so rocky but I feel like it's come to find a smooth foundation. I love that girl so much, Oh and Daryl Braxton what can I say. Just thinking of him makes me smile. Rocky doesn't even begin to explain our relationship or the road we've had to travel just to get to where we are now. Do I even have the strength to go back and travel this new road of rockiness that'll we'll have to walk through. Trust me to fall in love with someone seriously on the wrong side of the law, but I did. I fell so deeply in love with this man. I get goose bumps when he touches me, by a simple glance my way with that gorgeous smile he makes me smile. Despite everything he makes me so happy my heart fills like it wants to burst. Thinking of Ruby and Brax sitting on the beach I finally exhale all I'm holding in, then suddenly everything goes black.

**The Hospital**

"I am the attending physician; we will stop when I say. Kate please continue with compressions. Dr Collins you can either stay and work with me or leave."

"Sid" Dr Collins said "I am right and you know it."

"Please leave my ER now" Sid firmly told Dr Colins

"Ok people I know we're getting tired but we need to keep working. Get me 15mg epinephrine"

It all became too much for Brax, has his back hit the wall and he slid down it. Brax wasn't a man who would cry or even let his emotions show in public but seeing Charlie lying there and hearing the doctor announce her death. In that moment Brax felt his heart break and his whole world fall around him. As he watched them working on Charlie, giving him that second chance he done something else he wasn't familiar with doing. He prayed.

"Hey, I don't really do this but please help her. Help her back to me and her family. If you're real you've dealt her a bit of s shifty hand but she's always come through. Please let her come back, let her come back to me so I can work on making her happy and feel completely loved every day."

Feeling helpless Brax sat on the floor barley holding it together.

"Please baby fight" he whispered as he watched on as the hospital staff worked on Charlie.

"Where's my epinephrine" Sid called out to no one in particular

"Sorry, had to run down to… "

"Just give it to me" Sid extracted the liquid into the vial ready to inject into Charlie.

"Come on Charlie there's only so much I can do, you gotta fight as well." Sid said as he injected her.

"Okay stop compressions, get ready to shock. Clear."

"Still v-fib" Nurse Kate informed Sid

"Shock again"

"Sid?" Kate said

"SHOCK AGAIN! Clear"

"Still v-fib"

"Raise to 300, Clear! Shock again!"

"We have V-tach"

"That's it, come on Charlie, keep fighting" Sid said to her "Get ready to shock her again, Clear!"

"We have a-fib" Kate said to Sid

As Brax got to his feet in confusion as to what was going on. Thinking he was dreaming that the situation had taken a turn in a good direction.

"Sid what's going on?"

"She's fighting Brax, her hearts beating again. Kate please take Mr Braxton outside."

"No I'm not going anywhere, I'm not leaving her"

"We need to prep her for surgery Brax, I promise I will keep you posted on everything that is going on. Go outside, speak to Ruby and tell her what's happening and let us work on helping Charlie."

"Just bring her back to me Sid, please I can't loose her."

"I'll do all that I can Brax."

As Kate led Brax out of the emergency room Sid turned to Charlie and worked on getting her ready for surgery.


	9. Chapter 9

So after yesterday's finale I thought I'd post the next chapter. I usually have another chapter already written before I post but after yesterday's episode and sneak peaks I am too down to even be bothered to write anything. The sneak peaks made it a millions times worse

Not sure when I will update next as I really don't want to think about home and away, or the characters of Charlie and Brax right now as its just one big mess and I aint got much hope for next year.

Oh why do we even bother getting invested in the characters on tv shows when we just get screwed about on an epic level.

Any way before I go into a full on rant I'm gonna end it there.

Hope you enjoy the chapter and I will try update soon.

Thanks for all the comments, and glad you're enjoying the story xx

**Chapter 9**

**The Hospital**

As Brax left the hospital room he was greeted by the sight of Ruby crying hysterically into Casey's shoulder. As Ruby caught sight of Brax she quickly ran up to him and clung to him asking what was going on, the look in her eyes made him see that she had suspected the worse. As everyone gathered around him to hear news on Charlie he caught the faces of Morag, Alf and Roo wondering when they had all arrived. Speech failed Brax as he tried to get the words out to give them some hope that Charlie was going to pull through. As he saw Dr Collins go by, all Brax could hear in his head was 9:32pm.

Brax made a lung for the doctor all his anger at the situation coming out, Heath saw his brothers body tense and go to lung for the doctor. Has Brax managed to push Dr Colins against the wall, Heath pulled him back.

"Hey Brax calm down" Heath tried to hold his brother back. He could feel the rage Brax was feeling towards the doctor but had no idea as to why.

"Get of me Heath."

"Let it go for now Brax, Ruby needs you right now."

Heath felt Brax slightly relax and turn to Ruby, he told the doctor to get moving before his brother changed his mind and chose not to listen to him.

"Brax, please what's going on? How's Charlie, how's my mum?"

"She's fighting Ruby, they got her back but they need to take her to surgery"

At Brax's words Ruby wrapped her arms around him and clung to him as she cried out of relief that they had finally been given a break. She knew her mum was strong and kept hope that she would keep fighting.

Brax pulled her from him and really looked at her. She was pale and he could feel her body shaking. As he saw Kate the nurse from Charlie's room he called her over.

"Um Kate right" Brax asked

"Yeah, I haven't got much to tell you. We're still preparing her for surgery but she's still in there putting on a fight" Kate told the anxious people waiting outside.

"Thanks, um can you maybe have someone check Ruby over please."

"Brax" Ruby asked him confused

"She's got diabetes and I just want to make sure that everything's alright with her. She seems quiet pale and as you can understand with everything going on.."

"No that's fine, I'll be back and we'll check her blood glucose levels and make sure everything's fine."

"I'm alright please just help Charlie"

"Your dad's quiet right to be worried; at a time of stress it's even more important to manage your diabetes."

"Umm he's not my Dad" Ruby said a little bit embarrassed and a bit sad that the assumption wasn't true. She really liked Brax, it wouldn't be so bad to have Daryl Braxton as a Dad.

"Oh sorry I just assumed" Kate said

"Nah that's alright" Brax told Kate

"I'll be right back to check you over Ruby."

Just then Brax caught sight of his hands, has he moved back and muffled that he just needed to do something he turned and made a speedy exit down the corridor.

"Brax" Ruby called

"I'll go, Casey you stay with Ruby make sure she lets the nurses do what they need to do."

As Heath went to follow where his brother went Kate came out to take Ruby into a room to check her over. As Morag and Casey went with her she looked back to where Brax had practically ran and couldn't help but wonder whether it was to do with the assumption the nurse made about him being her Dad. Up until then Brax had been like a constant rock, and then he fled.

**Toilets**

As Brax violently pushed open the doors to the men's toilets he just about made it to the toilet before he was violently sick. Leaning over the toilet being sick is how Heath found his brother. Not knowing what to say he just stood there and waited for Brax's lead. When he was satisfied nothing more was coming out Brax got up and flushed the toilet. Standing in front of the mirror by the sinks he stood frozen.

"Brax why'd you just take off like that" Heath said

"It's on my hands" Brax said quietly

"What?"

"Her blood, I looked down and it was on my hands" Brax said looking down seeing her blood all on his hands from him trying to stop the bleeding. Looking further he could see it was also on his shirt. Letting the anger take over Brax lashed out and started punching the mirror. Heath rushed forward and held his brother trying to stop him from hurting himself on the glass.

"Brax, Brax stop. Come on, you got to keep it together Ruby's counting on you. Anyone can see she's looking to you right now; you got to try and keep it together. "

"I'm not good enough."

"Her mum seems to think you are. Now's not really the time to doubt yourself, be the man Bucktons put her faith in to start a new life with."

At Brax's nod of acknowledgment Heath turned on the taps and guided his brother's hands into the water to wash away the blood.


	10. Chapter 10

**So so so sorry for the wait for an update, with work and everything else I havent really found the time and haven't really been that motivated to be honest. Sorry the update isnt that long but am working on the next Chapter so hopefully you won't be waiting to long.**

**Thanks to everyone reading it and for the great reviews and comments, I do appreciate it.**

**Chapter 10**

Brax and Heath exited the toilets and made their way back to the waiting area. As they made their way back they saw Morag and Casey exit a hospital room.

"Where's Ruby" Brax asked his brother

"She's in the room, they've checked her over her levels were low but they've given her some stuff to help."

"Why's she still in there then"

"She just wanted a moment before she came out"

Brax went to the door and silently knocked on it.

"Casey, Morag I'm alright, just give me a moment and I'll be out"

"It's Brax"

"Oh…. Come in"

As Brax entered the room he saw Ruby sitting on the bed with her head down and silent tears coming down her face. When she looked up at Brax more tears came out, he quickly went to her and wrapped his arms around her. When her tears subsided he pulled back and sat beside her on the bed. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Ruby broke it.

"Sorry about before"

"Uh!" Brax was confused

"About the nurse calling you my Dad, you seemed uncomfortable about it and kind of just ran off"

"I ran off because I realised your mums blood was all over my hands. I've already cried in front of people today wasn't about to be sick in front of all of you as well"

"I think we would have understood"

"Yeah! Don't think I was uncomfortable, anyone would be proud to be able to call you their daughter. I'd be proud if you actually were. I love your mum so much and I love you just as much." Brax wrapped his arms around Ruby and kissed her on top of her head.

"I'm so scared Brax"

"So am I."

"What happens if she doesn't make it, I'm so scared I'm going to lose her."

"Hey, your mums a fighter, we're not going to lose her. We can't"

"Thank you"

"For what?" Brax asked confused

"Being here , I don't feel so alone with you here."

"I'm not going anywhere, we're a family. You, me, your mum, case even that big baby outside Heath. Ruby you're not alone, I'm going to be right beside you through all this."

"Promise"

"I promise" Brax said as he embraced Ruby again. She looked so small and vulnerable and he could see the fear in her eyes, the fear that maybe Charlie wouldn't be able to come back to them. In that moment Brax swore to himself no matter what happened he would always be there for Ruby.

"Let's go outside and see if there's any news" Ruby said as she brushed away her tears and got off the bed.

**Waiting Area**

"Hey rockstar wanna be of some help" Heath said to Liam as he walked up to him and Bianca

"What?" Liam replied not sure whether Heath was being serious or not.

"Go to our house and get a change of clothes for Brax, his as got Charlie's blood on them."

"Ok" Liam said as Heath chucked him the keys to the house.

"Is Ruby Buckton here?" A doctor said to the people crowded in the waiting area

"I'm here" Ruby called as she exited the hospital room with Brax following behind her.

"I'm just here to give you an update, I'll try come out as often as possible when we have something to tell you. At the moment the surgery as gotten a bit more complicated, so don't be alarmed if it takes a few hours before she comes out. She as internal bleeding which is to be expected in a shooting situation amongst other injuries, she is also facing complications due to her pregnancy."

"WHAT?" Brax and Ruby both said at the same time.

"Charlies pregnant?" Brax asked the doctor in disbelief

"I'm sorry, I uh assumed you knew?"

"Is she or isn't she pregnant" Brax asked in a firm tone

"I'm sorry, she was pregnant but the baby didn't make it. Her body is under a lot of strain at the moment as it has endured a serious trauma. The surgery is going to be a long procedure so try getting some rest; it's going to be a long night. I'll try come back soon with more news" The young doctor turned to leave people in the waiting room.

"Wait" Brax called out to the doctor

"Yes?"

"How far gone was she?"

"I can't really…"

"Please" Brax cut him off not wanting to hear about doctor patient procedure; this guy had already broken it by assuming they all knew about Charlie's pregnancy.

The doctor looked down at the file in his hand, he felt for the people in the room.

"From her notes her last scan showed that she was 22 weeks. I really need to get back, I'm really sorry"

"Did you know?" Brax asked Ruby "Did you know she was pregnant?"

"No, I swear I didn't" Ruby said to Brax with tears in her eyes

"I need some air" Brax said as he exited the waiting room and walked out of the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, so SORRY for the wait for the next chapter. I've had issues with my internet coupled along with tonsilitus and work.  
>Thanks for baring with me and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I'll try to be abit more frequent with updates and not keep you waiting so long.<strong>

**Chapter 11**

**Liam and Bianca**

The walk to the car was a silent one, Liam thought it would be best if Bianca went with him to get a change of clothes for Brax. The atmosphere in the hospital was highly charged.

"Did you know that she was pregnant?" Liam asked Bianca

Silently she shook her head "No, I had no idea but we've not been on the best of terms lately for her to have told me."

"Poor Brax having to find out like that"

The rest of the car ride was silent. Walking into the Braxton house seeing all the boxes made Bianca realise that they really were taking that step with each other and leaving the bay. Liam went to get Brax a change of clothes. When he came out with a duffle bag Bianca suggested going by Leah's to see if they could get something for Ruby to change into. Walking up to the house they could see that the police were there.

"What are you guys doing here, this is a crime scene?" an officer said to Bianca and Liam

"We just wanted to get some stuff for Ruby" Bianca said

"Well you can't go in there"

"Please, for Charlie. Her daughter's a mess up at the hospital; we're just trying to do what we can to help bring some comfort."

The officer took in what Bianca said and went to speak to another officer.

"Ok you can come through the back way, Forensics are done in that area. Only one of you though, this is still a crime scene"

"Ok, I'll go in. Liam I'll be a few minutes" Bianca said as she braced herself to go into the house.

As she passed by she froze as she saw the spot where Charlie must have been laying. Seeing the blood on the floor caused a sharp pain in her heart, wondering what must have been going through Charlies head as she laid there helpless.

Bianca went into Ruby's room to grab her some stuff. The house was all packed up but she managed to find a few bits in a suitcase for her. As she exited Ruby's room she was drawn to go into Charlie's. Seeing everything packed up ready to go made Bianca even more sad about the way things had turned out between her and Charlie.

As Bianca turned to exit Charlie's room the duffel bag on her shoulder knocked over a box. Bianca bent down to return the papers and documents into the box, just then an envelope that must have fallen out caught her eye. On the front in Charlie's handwriting was Brax written, picking it up an inspecting it more she found it felt like a card was inside. Placing the rest of the contents into the box Bianca decided to put the envelope into her pocket and exited the room.

**Brax and Ruby**

Ruby silently followed Brax as he exited the hospital. When she got outside she found him sitting on a bench staring into space. She silently sat down beside him and took his hand in hers. They remained this way for several minutes.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Brax said to no one in particular

"If it helps she didn't tell me either. Maybe she was just waiting for the right time or something."

"Do you think she was sad about it, that maybe she didn't tell me because she didn't want our baby?"

"Brax don't think that, she's been so happy like really happy. I don't know why she didn't tell you or me but I do know that she loves you and I believe there's an explanation for why we didn't know she was pregnant."

Ruby knew her mother, she had been so happy recently if she wasn't happy about the pregnancy her mood would have shifted from the happy state she had been in. Charlie was someone who would let her emotions dictate her mood. There was no way that if she felt sad about the pregnancy they would have had the happy Charlie they had gotten recently.

"How'd you feel?" Ruby asked Brax

"I uh um" Brax tried to vocalise an answer, taking a deep breath he finally replied "Numb, we were going to have a baby and now it's been taken away from us. I would have really loved our baby" Brax said with a tear falling down his face. "How can I go from being so happy to feeling like this?"

Wiping the tear from Brax's face Ruby wrapped her arms around him.

"We'll get through this, it's going to be hard but once mums all better we'll work as a family and get back to that happy place we were all at earlier today."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Brax noticed Ruby was shivering.

"Come on, let's go back inside you're shivering" Brax said to Ruby as he pulled her up and led her into the hospital.

As Brax and Ruby came into the hospital they were pushed aside as an emergency entered the building. As Brax caught sight of Jake Pirovic being wheeled into the hospital he flipped and went for him. The officers behind caught sight of this and went to tackle Brax who had just got his hand around Jakes neck and started to squeeze.

"I'm gonna kill ya" Brax shouted as he looked into Jakes eyes

The officers tried to get Brax of Jake but he was filled with so much rage he wouldn't let go.

"You killed my baby you bastard, she was pregnant" Brax shouted as he let his rage go on Jake

"Brax get off him" The officers shouted trying to get Brax's hands of him

Finally they managed to get Brax of Jake but he went for him again.

"No, you're not gonna help that animal he deserves to die. Get off me, how can you want to help him after what he did to Charlie?"

"Brax leave it" Heath said as him and Liam who had entered the hospital with Bianca rushed forward to keep Brax away from Jake.

"Mr Braxton" Morag could be heard shouting "Charlie does not need you facing murder charges, trust me when I say I feel the same way as you but she needs you. So right now leave it be and walk away."

"Please" Ruby said as she placed her hand on Brax's shoulder.

Morag nodded to the paramedics to move Jake along.

Holding Ruby, Brax turned to Constable Georgina Watson "What happened?"

"We tried to detain him but he resisted. He brought up his gun, after today's events I had no choice but to shoot him."

"You shoulda aimed for his heart and shot him dead" Ruby said

"Ruby" Morag said surprised by the venom in Ruby's statement.

"No Morag, he tried to kill my mum. He killed her baby, I hate him. I hate him for doing this to her, if I lose her…."

"Hey, don't think like that" Casey said as he walked up to Ruby. Gently caressing her face with his hand, he pulled her into a hug.

"Charlies made of tuff stuff; hey she even managed to tame a river boy. She'll pull through this, she's a fighter."

Smiling up at him Ruby kissed Casey and whispered thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey so it's New Year 's Eve, I hope everyone has had a fantastic Christmas and wishing you all a Happy New Year. I hope 2012 bring us all happiness, laughter, personal growth and development and the strength and courage to face those pesky hard times that may come our way. **

**Just want to say a big thank you for the reviews and kind comments that you have taken time to leave me. Its daunting writing something because starting this fic I was hoping that someone would read and hopefully like it. So it really does mean a lot when I see a review/comment, so thank you SO SO SO SO SO much.**

**Also thanks for bearing with me cause I know updates have not been that frequent recently, I am trying to keep on top of it but life does seem to like to get in the way. Just a warning I am starting a new class on top of work in January so it may cause an issue to updates not sure yet depends on how much I have to take home with me from class to complete. **

**Well here's the next chapter hope you enjoy and have an awesome New Year's Eve celebrating xxx**

**Chapter 12**

The wait for news was a long and tiring one. Ruby had fallen in and out of sleep the whole night and into the early hours of the morning.

Brax wasn't able to get any rest as he sat in the waiting room. It had gone deathly quiet in the hospital; all that could be heard were the beeps of patient's monitors and staff walking around checking on patients. A shadow approached Brax but he didn't bother to look up to see who it was. The only person he wanted was lying in an operating theatre fighting for her life.

"Hey" Bianca said to Brax not sure how to approach him after all that had happened.

Not really wanting to communicate Brax just nodded his head and went back to his thoughts. He had been caught up in memories of the last few weeks of being happy with Charlie. Now would that be all he would have, memories of being with the women he loved. The only women he had ever loved. Was this all what it was for, all they had been through to bring them to this moment where he would lose her forever. Life without Charlie seemed to be a lonely one in Braxs mind and heart, he couldn't imagine wanting, being or feeling the way he does for Charlie for anyone else. Feeling more pain in his heart at this thought Brax held back the anguish he wanted to let out. Bianca noticed Brax tense up, it seemed like he was holding so much in.

"She's going to be fine; we all know Charlie's a fighter. She's too stubborn to let this keep her down" Bianca said trying to comfort Brax.

"So you think you know her?" Brax finally pulled his head up but refused to look at Bianca. Instead he kept his face forward looking ahead of him.

"Yeah"

"Well enough to know that you were hurting her by rejecting her friendship, well enough to know that none of what happened with Liam was her fault. With even the facts you shoulda known that she was dragged into that situation as much as you were, but you still decided to end your friendship with her."

"I was angry Brax"

"And after, after you had time to calm down. I told you it was breaking her heart what you were doing and you still ignored it. Best friends have arguments and disagreements but you were willing to let her leave the bay with things the way they were. I know what you said to her earlier, she was in tears on the phone to me."

"Well she defiantly held her own in that conversation" Bianca said trying to lighten the conversation. She knew what Brax was saying was true but all she wanted to do was concentrate on the now.

"Yeah well you deserved it. If Jake hadn't done what he had done we'd have left the Bay by now. You and Charlie wouldn't be friends and as I see it now you aren't. Don't come here playing the distraught best friend when you were willing to let her leave like that."

"Brax, please I just want to tell her how sorry I am."

"Well you better hope you get the chance to otherwise you're going to have to live the rest of your life knowing that she thought you hated her."

At Brax's words Bianca felt the sting of tears

"I was angry and was lashing out" Bianca tried to explain herself

"Yeah well it wasn't fair to take it out on Charlie. You don't get to come here acting the devoted best friend, you dropped Charlie for something that wasn't even in her hands."

Getting angry Brax stood up and faced Bianca.

"You know what just go, I don't want you here."

"Brax please" Bianca tried to plead with him

"No! I'm the bad guy remember and Charlie's the women that got herself into all this bother cause she was so quick to drop her knickers for me."

"I didn't mean it"

"But you said it, you said it and it hurt her. I want you to leave Bianca, you being here right now feels fake. You treated the women I love like an outcaste, your so called best friend"

"Brax I care about Charlie, I really do that's why I'm here"

"Yeah maybe you do but somewhere in all that you feel guilty and that's what brought you here. She was heartbroken that she had lost you as her friend. You know even after the crash, Heath told me he thought you were going to crumble and tell the truth. I asked Charlie to speak to you and make sure you would stick to the story but she wouldn't. She said she wasn't going to force you to do anything, she would have accepted it if you had told the police the truth and taken the consequences because you're her friend. "

"I just need to talk to her; I know we can get past this."

"It's a shame you couldn't get past it before all this happened ay. Just go Bianca, when she wakes up and is feeling up to it then you can see whether your friendship is salvageable. But for now just go home, I know how you've been treating her. Right now she can do without people like that."

"Hey Brax come on" Liam said after hearing what was said

"No, look mate we're friends but that accident was your fault. Bianca knew that, we all knew that. So what was she actually blaming Charlie for? The accident wasn't in her hands; the switch had nothing to do with her. The alibis Heath and Bianca chose to make. Once they were done Charlie had no choice but to go through with the lie. So I'm confused as to what your girl over there was angry about that had to do with Charlie. Maybe guilt that she had hooked up with Heath again which by the way was your own choice Bianca or maybe the fact that Liam was out of town because of your relationship."

"All right Brax I think she gets your point, just lay off her" Liam said trying to calm the situation

"What like she did Charlie. This is pointless I don't have the energy to fight with you Bianca, I'll get someone to call and let you know when Charlie's out of surgery. Right about now I don't want you here."

Turning his back on Bianca, Brax went back to his seat and continued his wait for news.

"Come on babe lets go, he's just angry right now and lashing out. I'll speak to him in the morning"

Liam put his arm around an upset Bianca and guided her towards the exit. Putting her hands in her pockets she felt the envelope she had forgotten she'd taken from Charlie's bedroom.

"Hang on" Bianca said as she made her way back to Brax

"Here" she said as she thrust the envelope in his hands

"What is it?"

"I found it at Charlie's, I dropped some stuff and when I was tidying up I saw this. It had your name on it, I can tell its Charlie's handwriting so I thought….. I don't know what I though really I just felt I should bring it"

"Thanks" Brax said as he looked at his name written on the front of the envelope.

"I am going to make it up to her, and despite what you may think I do care I just got blinded by my anger"

As Bianca and Liam made they're exit from the hospital Georgina Watson made her way to Brax.

"Darryl!"

Brax looked up at Georgina, nodding his head to let her know he was listening.

"Just thought you should know that Jake Pirovic has died from his injury's"

Brax remained silent at the news, just then Ruby began to stir and awaken. At the sight of Brax and Georgina she began to think the worst.

"What's going on, is it mum" Ruby began to panic which brought attention from Morag and Casey.

Putting the envelope into his pocket Brax quickly went to Ruby

"No, no it's about Jake. Georgina was just letting me know he's dead."

"Is there any news on mum?"

"No not yet, but then that's got to be good. She's in there fighting"

"Does it make me a bad person that I don't feel sorry for Jake. I'm so angry about what he's done to Charlie, I hate feeling so angry but I can't help it" ruby said

"Ruby it's understandable that you would feel the way you are, don't beat yourself up over it" Morag said trying to make her feel even an ounce better about the situation.

"I know a mans died but what he done was evil, I know she killed his brother but he was going to kill her and Brax. I just want all this to be over, I need her to be ok."

"Hey Rubes, come on she's come this far. Let not lose hope." Brax said trying to calm her as the wait for news continued.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It took all night before Charlie came out of surgery, Brax, Heath, Morag, Casey and a couple of the officers from the station were still in the waiting area waiting for news.

Sid came up to the small tired group who were scattered around on the chairs.

"Hey guys, Charlies out of surgery. We were able to stop the bleeding and repair her injuries."

"So she's going to be ok" Ruby exclaimed feeling like they had finally been given a break

"Ruby your mums been through a massive trauma, her bodies not only had to deal with being shot but the complications from the pregnancy put a hugh strain on her body. We've placed her in ICU the intensive care unit, and she is on a ventilator to help her breath. "

"But she's going to be alright, sid please tell me she's going to be alright" Ruby pleaded with fresh tears coming to her eyes

"Ruby I can't, at the moment she isn't able to breathe on her own. The sedatives have worn off but she still hasn't woken up. Her bodies incredibly weak at the moment, we just have to wait. I'm sorry."

"Can we see her?"

"Yes but only one at a time"

Ruby looked to Brax with an uncertain look on her face.

"Hey, you go I can wait" Brax told Ruby

"Umm" Ruby said unsure of herself

"Sid, I'm scared. I don't want to go on my own, can maybe Brax come with me" Pleaded Ruby in that moment she looked like a lost little girl.

"I think under the circumstances I can break the rules for you, I'll show you to Charlie's room"

Taking Brax's hand Ruby and Brax made their way to Charlie's room.

**Ruby**

I didn't think it could get much worse than when we found Charlie on the living room floor. I wasn't prepared for when Sid opened the door to her room; it was dark and felt so dreary. When my eyes set on the sight of Charlie on the hospital bed I couldn't help but gasp and take a step back leading me directly into Brax. Even after all the hours of hospital care she still looked deathly pale. Seeing her hooked up to all the machines and the tube going into her mouth made my already broken heart shatter into pieces.

Having Brax there with me helped me take the next few steps into the room, once I started to make my way to her I couldn't stop the rush of emotions as I went to embrace her the best I could.

"Mummy" Ruby cried out her tears falling onto Charlie's unconscious body.

"Please wake up, I need you. Please don't leave me."

**Brax**

I've had to face a lot in my life but nothing prepared me for the sight of Charlie lying on the hospital bed looking so ghostly pale with tubes and wires everywhere. The only comfort was the steady beep of her monitor but I was all too aware that she needed help from all the machines and wires and tubes for us to hear the comforting sound. I managed to supress my emotions as I felt Ruby gasp and take a step back into me, as she manages to compose herself and go towards Charlie's bed I watch her lose herself to her grief and rush to her mum's bedside in tears.

I don't think until today I've actually heard Ruby call Charlie mum, I mean we've all said it but for Ruby to actually verbalise to Charlie is something I don't think I've ever seen her do. I stood willing Charlie to wake up and hear it for herself, to hear her daughter calling her mummy.

I made my way to the other side of Charlie and sat in the chair by her bed, I felt my whole body tense up as I tried to keep a hold on my emotions. Ruby looked like a lost scared little girl sobbing holding onto her mum, I was determined to keep it together for her when all I wanted to do in that moment was break down.

**Irene's House**

Bianca and Liam made their way downstairs to be greeted by the sight of Darcy and April sitting at the table.

"Hey, when did you two get back" April asked surprised to see them in the house

"A few hours ago, we went up to try get some sleep" Bianca explained

"Is Charlie ok now" Darcy looked to Bianca for an answer

"We don't know yet" Bianca said going to Darcy "The people at the hospital are doing their best to make sure Charlie gets better"

"Can you take me to the hospital?"

"Ah Darce I don't think that would be a good idea right now, how about later?"

"Hey" Heath said standing at the back door.

"Daddy" Darcy called out as she ran to Heath into a big hug

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, how's Charlie?"

"Let's go inside, ey" Heath said taking his daughter by the hand and walking into the house.

"How's Charlie doing?" Bianca asked

"She's out of surgery; umm it's just going to take time that's all. April thanks for watching Darcy for me, we both appreciate it."

Turning to Darcy, Heath passed a bag to her.

"Here I brought you some of your stuff from the house, a change of clothes toothbrush and all that other stuff. How bout you get cleaned up and changed so I can drop you back to your nans."

"No, I don't want to go. I want to stay here please don't make me go back. I thought I was supposed to stay for the holidays?"

"Darcy there's so much going on right now, it won't be any fun for you being here right now" Heath said trying to explain to his daughter that it would be better for her to be away from all the sadness right now.

"No, I want to be here with you and Uncle Brax and Uncle Casey. I want to be here for Charlie, I like her and want to be here"

"Look go and get ready Dracy, please just do as you're told"

Walking away visibly upset Darcy went to get ready.

"Heath you didn't have to be like that?"

"Bianca don't tell me how to be, you don't have a clue what's going on in my head right now"

"All she wants in to stay with you, what's so bad about that?"

"Nothing at all besides the fact that she's going to be dragged back and forth from the hospital, the same hospital her mom died in. She's going to spend her first Christmas without her mum with all this to deal with"

"Hey!" April said walking up to Heath "How about I help you out, when you can't be there for her we'd be happy to help."

"I can't ask you to do that, this is my problem to sort out?"

"Well you didn't ask, I offered and I'm not taking no for an answer. I hear what you're saying about the way things are right now but whether she's with her Nan or here Charlie's going to be on her mind. It may be better all-around if she's closer to you then away at her nans"

"Are you sure?"

"100%" April said

Looking to Bianca "And you?" Heath asked

"I like Darcy, she's a great kid. I'd be glad to be able to help."

"Thanks!"

"So how is Charlie, really cause I am aware that was a version you said just not to upset Darcy" April asked sitting down onto the sofa.

"She's in intensive care on a ventilator helping her breath cause she can't by herself, she hasn't woken up and they're not sure if she will."

"Did they say anything positive, cause that just…. that it doesn't ….oh God" with tears falling from her eyes Bianca sank into the sofa with her hands in her head

"The positive is that she's still fighting, she hasn't given up yet" April said trying to keep everyone positive.

"Heath, how about you give me the keys to your place so Darcy can pick up some more stuff. She can stay here tonight if that's alright with you and you can concentrate on helping Brax."

"Yeah that would be good, thanks April. I should be getting back; I'll call and let you know if it's alright for you to bring Darcy down"

**Hospital**

Neither Brax nor Ruby wanted to leave Charlie's side but were forced to because the doctors needed to run some tests.

Upon arriving back to the waiting area they were greeted by Morag, Leah, Alf, Casey and Elijah.

Ruby went straight into her boyfriend's waiting arms and held on to him in a strong grasp.

"How is she" Morag asked Brax

"She…..she looks so small and fragile. Charlie's one of the strongest people I know but she looks so weak and small in that room."

"Well like you said she's strong, she's going to beat this." Leah said

"Leah what are you doing here, I thought you was at your parents' house" Ruby spoke up, it sinking in that Leah was actually there.

"I came back as soon as I heard, I'm so sorry this as happened" Leah moved forward and encased Ruby into her arms.

"Maybe you should come back to the caravan park with me and get cleaned up and have some rest" Morag said to Ruby, she'd been at the hospital all night and it had already affected her diabetes once.

"No, I'm not leaving. I'm not going to leave her here alone."

"Hey Rubes, I'm not going nowhere. You go with this lot and get some rest, I promise I ain't leaving, she won't be alone."

"Brax, I don't want to go, what if something happens?"

"I will call you straight away, but you need to go and look after yourself. Your mum would string us both up for you not looking after yourself. Go; come back in a few hours ok." Brax said kissing Ruby on her head.

"Hey Casey, go with her." Brax pulled his brother to the side as he saw him lingering

"Nah I'll stay here with you"

"I know you want to go with Ruby and it's fine I understand. Plus you should go, it's going to be hard for her…. the fact that we found Charlie like that in the house. She's going to need you so you go, Heath should be back soon anyway so don't worry I'll be alright."

"Only if you're sure"

"Yeah, get out of here. I'll see you soon"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Hospital**

Sitting down in the waiting area waiting to be allowed to go and sit with Charlie again Brax saw Elijah walking towards him.

"You didn't go with the others?"

"Nah, thought someone should stay here with you"

"The only person I want with me right now is lying in a hospital bed"

The two sat in silence Elijah not really knowing what to say to Brax.

"I prayed for her"

"Yeah"

"Do you think he'd listen to anything a man like me would have to ask him?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he was listening. You've made some questionable choices in your life for certain reasons but like I've said before you're a good man Daryl."

"I'd give anything to be able to take her place, she doesn't deserve this"

"I don't doubt that for a second, but you can't. Right now you just got to be there for her,"

"Hey, where's everybody?" Heath asked has he approached where Brax and Elijah were sitting,

"They went back to the caravan park; we managed to convince Ruby that she should get some rest."

"How's Charlie?"

"Still no change, the doctors are running tests otherwise I'd be in there with her. Where's Darcy?"

"She's going to stay with April and Bianca, she may come down later she keeps asking about Charlie and how you are."

"Mr Braxton" a nurse asked as she approached the men

"Yeah"

"You can go sit with Miss Buckton if you want, we've finished our tests"

"Anything changed?"

"Unfortunately not, you can make your way back to her room when you're ready" the nurse told Brax as she walked away to check on her other patients.

"Umm guys I'm gonna go back in"

"We'll be here if you need anything, take as long as you need" Heath told his brother

As Brax made his way back along the corridor back to Charlie's room, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Reaching his hand in to stop the incessant buzzing he pulled out an envelope, first looking in confusion at it then realisation hit in remembrance to Bianca giving it to him before she left. Looking at the creamy yellow envelope Brax stopped in his tracks, leaning against a wall as not to block the passers-by he turned the envelope around in his hands.

Looking at Charlie's handwriting on the front, his name was written. Feeling the envelope he could feel a hard type of card. It wasn't his birthday for a couple of months he thought, slowly and delicately opening the seal Brax couldn't help but feel a comfort knowing that Charlie had touched this envelope and the contents. It was something she had taken time out of her day to do for him, a part of Brax was scared that this may be the last time he opens something that Charlie had meant to give to him. As he pulled back the seal and opened the contents he pulled out a card. On the front was a picture of a house and _NEW HOME NEW BEGINNINGS_ written on the front. As he opened the card he read:

_**To Brax**_

_**I just wanted to mark the occasion by letting you know that I love you. It's been a very bumpy road but through it all we always found our way back to each other. This is our fresh start, our new beginning, I want you to know that I'm leaving the bad in the past and looking forward to spending my life with you.**_

_**I love you Daryl Braxton.**_

_**Your always**_

_**Charlie**_

_**p.s I put another surprise in the envelope, I hope you like it xxxx**_

_**As Brax looked inside the envelope he saw a smaller envelope sitting there. As he took it out he looked to the front but nothing was written. He pulled the card out and on the front it said CONGRATULATIONS. Opening it up Brax took a step back, his back hitting the wall as he read the message:**_

_**To Daddy**_

_**I can't wait to meet you but until then I hope this picture will do.**_

_**Oh and the colour of the envelope would be nice for my nursery.**_

_**Baby Buckton-Braxton**_

Brax felt all the air leave his lungs and his legs go weak as he looked at the scan picture of their baby clipped to the inside of the card. He vaguely registered his body sliding down the wall as he lost all use of his legs, he was sat frozen looking at the picture. Their baby, it hit him harder and more brutal than when he first found out. From the cards it seemed his earlier assumptions were wrong, Charlie was indeed happy to be pregnant, pregnant with their baby. They were on the road to becoming parents, to having a little family. He was a dad and Jake took that away from him in his cold act of revenge. Brax was so lost in his grief that he didn't even register Heath and Elijah both coming to his side worried.

"Brax, what's happened" Heath asked his brother having to shake him slightly to try and get an answer.

Without looking at either of them Brax held out the contents in his hand for Heath to take. With his hands free Brax put his head in his hands and tried to hold it together.

Looking through the contents Heath went to try and speak to his brother again.

"Ah man I'm so sorry"

Seconds which felt like minutes went by, eventually Brax looked up and took back the cards and carefully placed them into the envelope. Getting up Brax turned to Elijah and Heath

"I just want to be left alone with Charlie"

With that said Brax made his way to Charlie's room and opened the door. Brax stood in the entrance and closed the door behind him leaning against the door. He eventually managed to find the strength to walk to her bed. Has he pulled the chair closer to her bed he sat and placed his hand on her stomach and took her hand in his other hand. Alone in the dark room with the only women he ever let see him, all sides good and bad, soft and hard. Alone with the only women he ever loved, Brax finally let it all out, his anguish, grief, guilt and anger. Has he let his head fall to her bed he let out a heart wrenching sob and cried.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey, I'm on tenter hooks for next week. Can't wait for weeks of negative speculation to come to an end and for us all to know what the outcome to the season finale is. Either outcome I'll be getting the tissues ready.  
>Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy the nest chapter and thanks for reading and for taking time to write a comment it's good to know you're enjoying it. Helps give me motivation to keep writing.<p>

**Chapter 15**

**Ruby**

It's been two days since the shooting, two days since our world had been turned upside down. I still feel so numb and exhausted; coming to this hospital makes me feel like that.

I feel like I'm sitting here watching my mum slowly fade away from me. I try to stay positive, believing that she will get through this but I can't help but feel the doctors are trying to prepare me, prepare Brax for the worst. Brax has been great throughout this whole ordeal; even with the hurt and pain I can see in him he has been a constant rock for me.

I still remember walking into the room after coming back from the caravan park to find him in Charlie's room looking like a broken man. I felt a pang of pain in my chest reading the card and looking at the scan of my baby brother or sister. I can only imagine how awful Brax must have felt when he opened it. From what Heath and Elijah said it wasn't good, how will Charlie take it? How is she going to take the news that her baby is dead? Oh this is all such a mess, I wish we could go back to when we were all happy and ready to move to the city.

**Casey**

It's been 6 days since the shooting. Brax hardly talks to anyone, he hardly leaves her room. Today there was talk of brain damage and whether it was a good idea to keep Charlie alive. They had tried to take her off the machines but she couldn't breathe without them. There was talk that maybe if the next attempt didn't work then maybe it would be best to let her go. At this news a silent Brax became a very vocal one. Brax has a reputation for having a temper but since coming to the bay it hadn't really come out until this whole gang war but even then it wasn't the full force me and Heath had seen in previous years. Today was a bad day. Brax went off on one, Heath tried to calm him down but it became violent with Brax lashing out at Heath and blaming him for starting the whole gang war.

"Get off me Heath" Brax shouted in a rage

"No, you got to think straight about this. Think about Charlie"

"Think, think are you being serious. Thinking is the last thing you've ever done so don't be telling me to think. If you bothered to think when I told you too then we wouldn't be here right now"

"You're blaming me?"

"Yeah I am, who started this whole war, you were gonna get killed when I warned you not to go to Jakes crop."

"You're not completely blameless in all this you know."

"You what" Brax shouted at Heath moving closer to him. Heath squared up to his brother even though he was slightly intimidated by the pure anger and rage in Brax's eyes.

"You heard me, you're not blameless. If you hadn't involved her in it and had the cops show up then he wouldn't have had a beef with her as well but you did so don't stand there and blame this whole thing on me."

Flying into a blind rage Brax punched his brother, has Heath got back up Brax grabbed him and held him against the wall by his neck.

"All my life, all my life I have looked out for you. Even despite your best efforts to f*** up I have always been there to bail you out. Yeah I am partly to blame for the road that led us here but you started this path. Charlie got brought into this because you're my brother and you were going to get yourself killed. She was brought into this because I love my family and it was the only way I could see to save you."

Letting go off Heath, Brax moved away running his hands over his face.

"You need to start being smart, I can't do this anymore Heath. All your screw ups, Jake, Hammer now bringing Jeffery King in. I've had all I can take Heath, I'm done."

With that Brax walked away from his brother and straight into Ruby and Casey, he wasn't sure how long they'd been there but he was sure by the look in Ruby's eyes it was for a majority of what was said.

Taking a step towards her Brax called her name but she just turned and walked out of the doors we had entered from.

As Brax went to follow Ruby I was pulled in two directions, to stay with Heath or go with Ruby and Brax to make sure my girlfriend was alright. I think Heath saw the dilemma on my face because he told me he'd be ok and to go see how Ruby was.

Walking outside I saw Ruby sitting on a bench and Brax walking up to her. He looked very hesitant to go near her but after a few doubtful seconds he sat down on the bench. I kept at a distance but could hear what was being said. They sat in silence for quite some time before Brax finally spoke.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" Ruby replied

"Everything" Brax sighed sinking even further into the bench

"I have thought about it, about how we got here"

"You blame me" Brax asked in a defeated tone

"Yeah, I did. If you never came into her life then none of this would have happened."

"I…"

"No Brax just let me finish. I do, I did blame you but then nothing was going to keep the two of you apart. She's loves you, I know that for sure she really does love you. I even pushed her to try and make things work; you brought out a side in Charlie I don't think I've ever seen."

"She done the same for me"

"I have so many emotions going on right now; I don't have the energy to blame you. I think you're feeling enough pain and guilt with what's happened with Charlie and losing the baby. You're the one person I feel knows what I'm feeling, I can't hate you right now not when I need you so much." Ruby said with tears streaming from her face.

I left them sitting there on the bench and went back into the hospital to find Heath sitting on the chairs in the waiting room.

"Hey, how's the face?" I asked Heath

"Sore"

"He's right you know"

"Don't start Casey"

"I'm not, I'm just saying he's right. We've all had a part to play in this and the consequences have led to Charlie fighting for her life. Something as to change Heath, I went to Juvi because of all this, Charlie might die. Ruby will lose her mum; your brother will lose the women he loves on top of losing their baby."

"I know, I'm not dumb Case. I know what part I had to play in all this. I can't do this right now, I'll be back later I need to get out of here"

With that I was left sitting alone in the waiting room. With Brax and Ruby still outside I got up to see if I could see Charlie, as the nurse let me into her room I stood at the foot of her bed. Looking at her I willed her to wake up, the devastation and heartbreak it would cause if she didn't scared.

"Please Charlie, please wake up"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Casey**

8 days since the shooting and the doctors were seriously talking about switching off the life support machine and keeping it off. The doctors had told us that even though being on the life support machine was keeping Charlie alive it exposes a patient to loads of risks of further medical complications, and offers no guarantee of a positive outcome.

Today they decided to take Charlie off her life support machine. Ruby was on edge and looked considerably drawn out, Brax was his usual quite self but there was something about his demeanour that scared me.

Whilst I watched Ruby to leave Charlie's room, Brax went in next to sit with her before the doctors came.

"Ruby" Sid said as he approached us.

Keeping her head in my chest I felt her choke up from her tears then take a deep breath and face Sid with Morag and myself by her side.

"So what happens now?"

"We do it just like before only this time if she is unable to breath then the hospital is under agreement that we leave her off the machine. Ruby I'm sorry it's come to this; we have followed procedure and have cautiously tried to wean Charlie from the support systems. Being able to breathe adequately without the ventilator is one major hurdle that she still hasn't been able to manage. We feel that over the period of time we are just doing more damage than good."

"But she might still breathe on her own this time?"

"Yes but you need to prepare yourself for the worst outcome because it's not looking good right now."

**Bianca**

I'd had updates about how Charlie was doing but still hadn't been back up to the hospital. From what I heard from April things were tense and I didn't want to add to it with my presence. It was a shock when I got a telephone call from Brax telling me that if I had anything to tell Charlie now would be the best time. My heart dropped as he said that her life support was going to be switched off and it wasn't looking good for a positive outcome. When I reached the hospital the sight that greeted me was heart breaking, Brax looked so drawn out and tired. Ruby looked weak and tired and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Hi, I said walking up to Brax. I came as quick as I could."

"She's in there, Leah's with her. You can go in after, this may be the only time you can say what you need to her."

"Thank you"

"Despite what you think I'm not all that bad, I mustn't be not for someone like her to love me like she did."

As Brax walked away from me I saw an upset Leah walk out of Charlie's room, she gave me a brief hug before I went in. My eyes instantly started tingling as I laid eyes on Charlie lying in the bed. I slowly made my way to her side and took her hand in mine. Gone was the vibrant loving women who I had shared so much with, the giggly funny best friend who'd I'd shared my secret's with over red wine. As I sat down I held onto her hand and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you called me for help. I'm sorry for the way I behaved after the accident. I know now that you weren't to blame; if I was to be honest I was angry at myself. Liam was coming back from being out of town because of me, because of the way I was treating him. I felt so angry at myself that I lashed out and blamed you and Brax. I hate to admit it but even Heath didn't deserve the way I treated him but I was so lost in myself I couldn't look beyond anything else. I'm so sorry, I love you I may not have shown it recently but I do. I don't want to lose you"

Sitting in the waiting room my heart breaks that little bit more seeing a lost Ruby going into Charlie's room. No one deserves this, to lose their mother in a senseless attack engineered by revenge.

**Ruby**

Empty…..

Right now all I feel is empty; I can't stop the tears from falling as I try to speak to Charlie, to my mum. I'm so scared that when they turn it off it will be like all the other times they tried but instead of them putting her back on they let her go. My eyes hurt; my head hurts my heart as a constant pain. When I think of not having her here with me I feel so lost. Taking her hand in mine I just sit looking at her.

"I don't really know what to say, I feel like everyone's trying to prepare me for the worst. If you can hear me you really got to keep fighting because they're going to turn these machines off. I don't want this to be goodbye, I feel like we're really beginning to get better with each other. I know I've been a handful in the past and am very stubborn and strong minded but I get it from you. I think that's why we clash the way we do, we're so alike. Please don't leave me, I still need you. I'll always need you in my life, you're my mum."

**Brax**

I don't understand why this is happening, in the matter of a few minutes I could lose the women I love. For the first time in my life someone put their trust in me that I could be a better man, that I could be more than just a river boy. I believed it for Casey, that's why I push him so hard. But this woman here believed it for me, I can't lose her not now not when we were so close to our new life. To me just being Darryl Braxton without any stereotypes or preconception's. It felt like my body was on auto pilot as I got up and blocked the entrance to Charlie's room. Why can't we just be together, it's so simple when I think of me and Charlie together in my head. Right now I just wish I could will the world away and it's just me and her. Right now I wish we never left the cabin and came back to summer bay.

"I'm not going to let them take you away from me, I love you too much. I can't lose you" Brax said to Charlie as he held her hand and kissed it.

**Heath**

As Sid leads Ruby, Morag, Bianca and Casey to Charlie's room I get up to go and follow them. After the fight with Brax at the hospital a couple days ago I went straight to see Darcy. I didn't say anything as I walked in and went to hold my daughter in my arms. She's a good kid, she just told me she loved me and that everything would be alright while hugging me back. I knew what Brax had said was true; I did play a part in all this. I'm so used to having Brax bail me out no matter what I do but this time the end results got out of hand. What else was I supposed to do, I'm Heath Braxton. I don't take anything from anyone; I'm the hot head who just reacts without thinking about the consequences. That's been me for years, that's my reputation and live up to it well. I don't know how to do anything else. But right then I realised that I need to be a brother to Brax, I need to be there for him and if he'll let me I'll be around to try to help him. I need to be something else other than just the hot head Braxton brother who acts first and very rarely thinks later.

Reaching Charlie's room I realise there's a problem as Sid call's Brax's name through the door.

"What's wrong Case?"

"The doors locked, Brax has put something against it"

"Brax" Sid called again from the door

"Leave us alone, I'm not going to let you take her from me" Brax shouted

"Brax you need to let us in, that's not what we are doing" Sid tried to reason

"I SAID GO AWAY"

"If he won't let us in I'm going to have to get security to get this door open" Sid told the anxious people outside.

"No, Sid I'm not happy about this but he loves her. Give us some time to try to get him to come out himself. This is a hard time for everyone, I'm sure you can understand that." Said Morag

"You have 20 minute's then I'm going to have to call security" Sid said

"Ok so anyone have any ideas, it won't do him any good if security gets involved" Morag said looking to Heath and Casey

"Brax" Heath shouted through the door

"Go away Heath" Brax said

"You were right, about the part I played in all this. I let it get out of control and I'm sorry. You've always been the one thinking things through, you need to do that now Brax. I get why you're doing this but it's not helping anyone. They'll get into the room and they'll still switch the machines off this won't stop them. All you can do is be in that room with her, be there for her no matter what the outcome. But if it comes to them breaking into the room you won't be able to be there for her. Brax please you need to think." Heath tried to get through to his brother

"I can't….. I love her Heath. I love her so much I just can't"

"Brax please listen to Heath, we're all scared. She had so much faith in you Brax, she believed in you. Now it's your turn to believe that she'll be strong enough to get through it. Don't let her down, not now" Casey tried hoping that they were getting through to Brax.

Hearing no reply from Brax, Ruby decided to try get through to him.

"I see why you're doing this" Ruby said through the door "I don't want to have to think about a day where I don't have Charlie in my life. She's the one constant thing in my life; she's always been there whether it was us living in the same house or her being a phone call away. Brax I don't want to lose her but we have to let them do this, what if she's in pain and we're making it worse by making her hold on. I don't want her hurt anymore, if she wants to go…. If she wants to go then we need to be strong for her."


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for taking time to leave comments and for reading. Here's the next Chapter, it's not that long so I'll follow with the next one very soon.**

**Chapter 17**

**Morag**

10 days since the shooting, 2 days since Charlie was taken of her life support machines. 2 days since I saw the melt down of all melt downs. I was never supportive of Charlie's relationship with Darryl Braxton and from the outcome of her being involved with him I was right to be worried about the repercussions of being with this man would have on her career and personal life. But after his display it would be hard to doubt that he loved her.

I don't think I ever thought I would see the sign of a broken man in Darryl Braxton. I've known loss, even more recently with Ross. Even now it still hurts that he's not here with us and I miss him so dearly every day. By some miracle we were blessed with the reprieve of that day not being Charlie's last. As they switched of the machines it felt like hours rather than minutes that we had to wait to hear the faint beat of Charlie breathing for herself. She wasn't out of the woods yet but she was breathing by herself, she had to stay on some of the machines so her body wouldn't tire out but we were all given a renewed lease of hope that maybe just maybe she would make I back to us.

**Heath**

I had finally relented and let Darcy come up to the hospital with me so that she could see Charlie. Brax had finally left the hospital a few times since the whole incident but only to have a shower and get a change of clothes. Ruby was no better but Brax would persist with her to look after herself even though he wasn't doing the same. Ruby was the only one who could really get him to take time out to eat something; we could all see a bond growing between the two of them.

"Hi Uncle Brax" I heard Darcy say which brought me out of my thoughts. I felt her hand leave mine as she went to him to give him a hug.

"Where's Ruby" Darcy asked Brax

"She's just gone for a shower and change of clothes and to get something to eat with Casey" Brax replied

"I drew this picture for Charlie; it's of you, Charlie, Ruby and Casey at your new house" Darcy told Brax handing him the picture before she went to Charlie and brushed her hand very lightly scared that she might hurt her.

"Hi Charlie, I'm sorry for what that bad man did to you. Daddy say's that you're getting better and you just need time for your body to get stronger again. Uncle Brax and Ruby are so sad, they miss you a lot so please come back soon. Wake up soon cause we're all here waiting for you." As Darcy finished talking to Charlie she lightly kissed her hand before she moved back to Brax and sat on his lap cuddling him.

**Leah**

Going back into the house again felt so strange, it was good to have Elijah there with me. I could still see the faded stain of Charlie's blood on the floor of the living room which sent tingles through my spine. Thinking back to years past to when Sarah Lewis held us all hostage in this very house, she almost killed Peter in this room. She killed Noah on my door step in cold blood just like that sick man did to Charlie. As I feel a gush of emotions come over me I break down in tears, how did this year turn out so bad. The start of the year with Ruby, Charlie and Morag losing Ross, Thabo dying, me losing the baby, Miles leaving, Irene's cancer and now Charlie being shot fighting for her life and losing her baby. Couldn't we be given a break just once, hadn't we already been through enough to be given a reprieve.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Brax**

14 days 18 hours 16 minutes 30 seconds

Although it felt like a lifetime that was how long it took to see the slight flutter of Charlie's eyes open.

It took another 2 days until Charlie's eyes stayed opened but as soon as that happened we were rushed out for the doctors to do tests.

It was another 1 hour 34 minutes 8 seconds until were allowed back into the room.

Time seemed so important now, time I didn't want to spend away from Charlie. We wasted so much time riding our rollercoaster, a year wasted for us to finally get our act together then have it ruined. As we were finally allowed back into her room to be greeted with the beautiful sight of Charlie with her eyes open I decided that I wasn't wasting any more time. I loved this woman, more than I could ever imagine and I was never going to go a day without her in my life.

**Ruby**

****Being rushed out of Charlie's room was such a horrible feeling. Seeing her eyes open and stay open made my heart burst. I didn't want to leave her to come back to see them closed again. I just wanted to stay there with her and get on the bed and hold her. I've missed Charlie's presence so much; I've missed having her hug me. I've even missed the lectures. All in all I've missed the unique way she loves me and the different ways she shows me.

As me and Brax were allowed to go back into her room I was excited to finally have my mum back.

**Charlie**

As I started to regain my senses I could hear low voices around me and a constant beeping sound. I slowly opened my eyes squinting as the light was too much for my eyes. I could see a faint outline of someone by my side and as my eyes began to get focused I saw that it was Brax.

"Oh my God, she's awake" I heard someone say

As a head came into my line of sight I saw a dishevelled Ruby move beside Brax. Trying to speak, that's when I realised that I had something in my throat. I felt my heart begin to panic as I felt so constricted. The next thing I know Brax and Ruby are being taken from my room and I have doctors and nurses around me prodding and poking me.

I was felt more relaxed when they removed the tube from my throat, my body ached and felt sore but the meds from the doctor helped mask the pain.

When they had finished running their tests I had a moment to think, my mind was so fuzzy and messed up but as everything came to me I felt that pain again. But this time it was worse than before this pain I felt in my heart, it enveloped me so much that my tears made me gasp. As my hand went to my stomach, I turned my head as I saw Sid lead Brax and Ruby back into the room. Not even thinking about the two people in the room who I hadn't even told that I was pregnant, I asked the question I deep down already knew the answer to.

"Sid my baby, I lost my baby didn't I?" I asked trying to keep a hold of my emotions but failing miserably

"Charlie, I'm so sorry but there wasn't anything we could do" Sid told me in a very sympathetic tone.

As I heard his words, the confirmation I was so scared to hear but needed to know, I broke down in tears with my hand on my stomach. I cried about what Jake had done to me, I cried for the baby I had lost. The baby I so wanted but was taken from me. As Brax and Ruby rushed to my side I curled into myself as best I could and broke down in a torrent of tears.

As I cried I started to fell panicked, I tried to calm myself but the pain of my emotions felt like they were dragging me down. I started to gasp for breath as my head started to pound, I could hear Brax asking Sid what was wrong as I struggled for breath through my tears.

"I think she's having a panic attack, nurse come over here please. Charlie, Charlie you need to look at me your having a panic attack. You need to try taking deep breaths"

I heard Sid but I couldn't help the panic I felt within myself, I started to really panic.

"Ok, would you two leave the room and just give us space to work"

"She'll be ok right" Ruby asked Sid

"It's nothing we can't deal with but I feel it's best if you leave the room. Both of you"

"Come on Brax, she's going to be alright" Ruby said to him has she took his hand and led him outside.

"Charlie just keep taking those deep breaths like I showed you."

**Sid**

As soon as I stepped out of Charlies room I was confronted with questions from the anxious people outside. As I closed the door behind me I faced Brax, Ruby, Casey, Morag, Leah, Alf, Bianca, Liam, Elijah and Heath.

"How is she Sid" Ruby asked

"Physically she is slowly healing, but mentally….. Charlie as been through a very traumatic experience adding in the loss of her baby it triggered her to have a panic attack."

"But she's alright now" Morag asked Sid

"We managed to help her regulate her breathing so yes for the moment she is ok"

"Can we go in and see her" Brax asked me

"Yeah but she's sleeping at the moment. Charlie was still very distressed so we've given her a sedative to help her sleep. I want you all to be prepared for the road ahead because it is not going to be easy. I can help heal the physical wounds but Charlie is going to need our help and support to help heal the emotional scars."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys thanks for reviewing it means allot to hear your comments and to know you're enjoying. I am finding it a bit hard to write at the moment and lost some of my motivation. That being said I do not want to leave this fic unfinished so am still going to trudge on with it and hope you guys keep enjoying it and reading. Please bear with me (fluttering eyelashes) Thanks, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 19**

Brax and Ruby spent the night sitting in Charlie's hospital room thinking over what Sid had said about Charlie's emotional state.

It wasn't until mid-afternoon that Charlie started to stir awake. Has her eyes slowly opened she took in her surroundings and then laid her eyes on Brax and Ruby who were sitting in a chair each on either side of her bed. They both looked up with big smiles on their faces, both glad to see her wake. The road ahead would be hard but they were both just happy that Charlie was still with them.

"Hey" Brax said as her gently stroked Charlie's hair

Not being able to contain herself Ruby embraced her mum the best she could and cried.

"I'm so happy your awake, we were all really scared. I love you so much" Ruby said as she tried to contain her emotions.

Charlie squeezed Ruby's hand and gave her a slight smile in response, words failing her as she again felt the ache in her heart. Charlie took her other hand and rubbed at her stomach feeling tears again spring to her eyes. As she closed her eyes to try stop the assault of tears Ruby and Brax glanced each other. Seeing the worry in Ruby's eyes Brax silently gestured for her to leave the room. As Ruby got up she leaned over to Charlie and kissed her on the cheek telling her she would be back soon.

The room was silent as Ruby made her exit. Brax decided to get up and sat himself carefully on the edge of Charlie's bed wanting to be as close to her as he could get. Feeling his weight shift on the bed Charlie opened her eyes which released the tears she had so desperately been trying to hold.

"Charlie…." Brax said as Sid walked into her hospital room

"I see your awake, sorry Brax could you just give us a moment I just need to run some tests."

Reluctantly getting off the bed Brax leaned forward and placed a kiss on Charlie's lips

"I'll just be outside" he told her as he left the room

As Brax left the room he was greeted by the sight of Bianca, Liam, Heath, Ruby, Casey, Morag and Leah.

As he approached them Ruby spoke up.

"Did you get to speak to her?"

"No, as I was about to Sid came in and asked me to leave. When he's done I'll go back in and try again. Rubes to be honest I don't really know what to say."

"I'm sure you'll think of something, just say how you feel. You both lost this baby even though you only found out recently you both are in pain about it. We're all here for mum but you were both this babies parents, maybe both of you dealing with the loss together will help her." Ruby tried to explain the rambling thoughts in her head to Brax

"You're a smart girl Rubes" Brax said kissing the top of her head

"We have to help her, she looked so sad"

"We will Rubes, I promise"

"I'd like to help as well" Bianca said. She so desperately wanted to be there for her best friend but due to the icy nature of their friendship she wasn't sure Brax would let her.

"I'll ask her, it's up to Charlie" Brax said looking at Bianca. He still felt angry at her for the way that she had treated Charlie but he knew that the choice was Charlie's now that she was awake to make it."

"Did she say anything at all while you was in there with her" Morag asked

"Nothing, she was just silent. Leah maybe you could try talk to her as well" Brax answered

"I'll try but what I went through and what Charlie's going through is different. Our pain may be coming from the loss of a baby but I had a miscarriage, someone killed her baby. The thoughts going through her head are going to be completely different from what I had going on in mine. She may not even feel that she can relate to my situation."

"She just looked so lost, her eyes they were so sad and lost" Ruby said trying to explain

As Sid and the nurses ran the tests Charlie just lay motionless only reacting to the requests from Sid or the nurse.

"Ok, all done I'll just go get Ruby and Brax" Sid said as he went to leave the room. He was stopped in his tracks by Charlie's voice.

"No!" was all she said looking ahead at nothing in particular.

"Pardon?" Sid asked

"I don't want to see them. I don't want any visitors, can I just be left alone please" Charlie requested trying to hold onto her emotions as her voice started to crack.

"Ok, shall I tell them to come back in a couple of hours?"

"No! I don't want to see them at all."

"Charlie, I think it would do you good to have your friends and family around you right now" Sid said trying to make her see sense.

As a few tears managed to escape Charlie angrily wiped them away.

"Sid please, no one. I don't want to have any visitors, it's my choice and it's what I want."

Seeing the distress on her face Sid decided to follow her wishes for now. As he braced himself to face the people that wouldn't be happy to hear of Charlie's decision he walked out through the doors.

As he exited the doors he saw Brax heading his way to go into Charlie's room.

"Can I talk to you for a moment" Sid asked

"Yeah, is everything alright with mum" Ruby asked looking worried

"ummmm she made a request before I left her room"

"Ok, what is it? Anything she wants we'll go get it for her" Bianca said eager to help

"It's not that kind of request, Charlie asked that she be left alone."

Seeing Brax start to get angry Casey tried to defuse the situation.

"Brax, you and Ruby can use the time to go get something to eat and cleaned up then come back to see her in the evening."

"The thing is Charlie doesn't want any visitors at all at any time. Right now she requests that she be left alone." Sid said trying to make them understand.

"No! No! You said yourself that she needs our support to help her get through this." Brax said getting angry at the thought of Charlie in the room on her own crying.

"I know what I said and I still stand by it but I have to respect my patient's request."

"Well it's stupid, nah no I'm not letting her go through this on her own." Brax said moving towards her room.

Moving in front of Brax, Sid tried his best to stop Brax from advancing into her room.

"Brax listen to me, you don't want to go in there. Just let her have tonight, don't push her. I will try to speak to her tomorrow and get her to at least have you and Ruby to visit."

"I don't like the thought of her being all alone. Sid will someone check on her to make sure she's alright through the night" Ruby asked very reluctant to leave Charlie all alone but not wanting to make her emotional state any worse than it already was.

"We will check on her regularly and I will make it my top priority to speak to her again tomorrow about her decision."

"You'll call us straight away if anything changes through the night, I don't care what time it is"

"Brax we'll take good care of her. You and Ruby have been here all night, go rest and get something to eat and give her the space she wants" Sid said trying to calm their worries about leaving Charlie alone.

"We'll be back in the morning" Brax told Sid has he put his arm around Ruby and led her out of the hospital.

Upon leaving the hospital Ruby had decided to go back home with Brax and Casey much to the protests of Morag who though it would be best to go back to the caravan park with her.

Heath had gone to pick up Darcy and take her to the beach to spend some time with her so it was just Casey, Brax and Ruby that went back to the house.

Not much was said as they entered the house, Ruby and Brax both exhausted by the events that had been going on. As Brax and Ruby sat on the couch Casey went to heat up some food for them but both Brax and Ruby sat at the table quietly not really eating much. Giving up with making them eat Casey took Ruby to his room to try and get some sleep and suggested Brax to do the same. The rest of the evening passed in a blur, Casey was trying his best to stay strong and supportive for Brax and Ruby but he was at a loss and beginning to feel drained.

Both Brax and Ruby had a restless sleep tossing and turning as their minds couldn't switch of from thinking about Charlie, the shooting and the baby she had lost. Getting out of bed Brax gave up trying to sleep and went to get a glass of water. Deciding not to go back to his room Brax sat on the sofa in the dark staring into space. That's how Ruby found him as she went to go to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Hey! What you doing up?" Ruby asked whilst going to sit next to Brax

"Couldn't sleep" Brax replied

"Likewise, everything keeps going around in my head."

"Yeah, I know the feeling"

"How are you feeling?" Ruby asked Brax

"Shouldn't I being asking you that?" Brax replied

"I think it's something we can both be asking each other" Ruby replied

"So…. How are you feeling?"

"I asked first Brax"

"Yeah but I'm still trying to figure out an answer"

"Umm, okay. Don't get me wrong I'm happy that Charlie's woken up….. I'm just really sad as well. It's not been the joyous occasion I expected it to be. Jake's really messed things up and I'm scared things will never be the same again. She looked so lost and sad and now she doesn't want to see me. Why doesn't she want to see me Brax, I can't be there for her if she won't let me see her." Tears started to form in Ruby's eyes as she became upset by the fact Charlie wouldn't let them be there for her or comfort her.

"I don't know Ruby, I'm asking myself the same thing. I think her grief is blinding her right now. Maybe Sid can get through to her."

"I hope so, I miss her so much. All those times in her room holding her and not feeling her arms around me in return, it chipped at my heart. Charlie's always been there for me, her cuddles are the best. When she as her arms around me it's like she's letting me know she's there and I'm not alone"

"I'm not your mum but will a cuddle from me do."

"Yeah" Ruby managed to say through her tears as she moved closer to Brax and let him engulf her in a hug.

"I'm not going anywhere, me, you and your mum we're going to get through this it's just going to take some time."

The two sat in silence in the dark, Ruby with her head resting on Brax's shoulder whilst he had his arm around her. After several minutes of comfortable silence Ruby broke it.

"So I spilled, now it's your turn. You never told me how you were feeling"

"I don't really do the talking thing. Your mums the only person I've had to really open myself up to and right now she doesn't even want to see me let alone talk to me"

"Brax I just think we should try to get stuff off our chests, saves us from building it all up. We'll be better to help Charlie is we at least sort out our own issues"

"I honestly don't know how I feel Rubes. There's so much going on in my head to try to voice it seems so hard right now. We've lost a baby; Charlie died and was brought back to us. I'm sad for her and that she's feeling the way she is but I'm angry at her for shutting us out, for shutting ME out. I'm angry at Heath, at Hammer and Jake and his stupid gang and the boys and most of all I'm angry at myself. How did we get here, everything's so broken, I thought when she woke up things would be alright but they're not. Everything's still broken."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews it means a lot and thank you for bearing with me. The next chapter is almost done so I'll post it soon to make up for the short chapter.**

**Chapter 20**

It had been two days since Charlie's request to have no visitors much to Sid's words to try and convince her otherwise. Charlie's reluctance was having a bad effect on Ruby and Brax, all they wanted to do was see Charlie and be there for her. Brax and Ruby had come back again to try seeing Charlie and get an update on her progress.

"Hey Sid, how is she today?" Brax asked

"Still the same, she's slowly on the mend but it's her mental state I'm worried about. It's like she just shut down, I've tried to get her to change her mind about visitors but she's not budging"

"this is….. look Sid she needs us. Shutting us out isn't what she needs to be doing right now" Brax said frustrated at the situation

"Brax I have to listen to her wishes"

"Well she's not thinking straight"

Just then Sid's beeper went off, looking down to it he excused himself and said he had to go deal with an emergency leaving Brax and Ruby in the waiting area.

"What do you want to do?" Brax asked Ruby

"I don't know, I was really hoping to see mum today. She's got to let us see her eventually right"

"Yeah"

"I was thinking to pop in and see Irene for a bit while we're here"

"Okay, I'm going to wait here and maybe catch Sid again if he comes by"

"Brax go easy on him, he is trying"

"Yeah I know, when your done meet me back her okay"

"Kay" With tha said Ruby walked of in the direction of Irene's hospital room.

Getting to Irene's room Ruby saw Bianca and April chatting to Irene.

"Hi guys, just here to see the patient" Ruby said entering the room

"Hey Darl" Irene said visibly weak "How you holding up?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, how you doing you gave us all quite a scare" Ruby said walking to Irene bedside and taking her hand.

"Just keeping you lot on your toes. How's Charlie?"

"I don't know she still refusing to see anyone. Sid said she's healing slowly but he's more worried about her mental state"

"She tough as old boots she's going to get through this just got to give her some time"

"Yeah! So did I hear you guys talking about wedding stuff before I came in?" Ruby asked

"Yep, Irene is taking firm hand in helping plan Liam and Bianca's wedding" April said with a laugh

"And I keep telling her to take things easy" Bianca said with a sigh

"I need some happiness to keep me going, I'm fine Bianca helping you plan your wedding is just what I need right now."

"Okay but don't be pushing yourself, you need to take things easy"

"Yes sir" Irene said laughing at Bianca

Sitting in her hospital bed Charlie's mind drifted back to the warm sandy beach with her beautiful baby boy. When her mind was there she didn't feel the ache in her heart that was causing her so much pain. Here she felt happy, as she could replay holding him in her arms and smelling his unique baby smell as he gripped onto her with his little hands.

As a nurse came into change her drip Charlie was taken from her happy place and the ache was back. As a tear slid from her eye Charlie waited for the nurse to be done so she could be alone and back with her baby boy.

Brax was waiting for Ruby to come back so he could drive her back to the bay. As he waited to see if Sid would come by again he looked to Charlie's room. With no one around to stop him from going into her room he wondered whether or not he should go in and try to get through the beautiful stubborn women who had his heart. After a few minutes of thinking Brax decided to go in, who knew whether he would get the opportunity again?


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, thank you for the reviews it means a lot to know that you're reading and enjoying. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy :-)**

**Chapter 21**

Walking into Charlie's room Brax was met by the sight of her staring into space looking so fragile. As he got closer to her he could tell that she hadn't noticed his presence in the room yet.

"Charlie" Brax said as he walked closer to her

As her head turned, she looked as if she had been a million miles away somewhere else in her mind.

"What are you doing in here, get out I said I didn't want to see anyone" Charlie said, her voice low and weak

"Charlie please"

"Get out" she replied with a bit more force

"No!" Brax replied deciding that he had to try get through to her otherwise this chance would have been a complete waste.

"What?"

"I said no, I love you and care about you too much to let you shut me out like this"

"I don't want you here, just leave me alone"

"Do you blame me, is that it?"

"No Brax it's… please just leave me alone." Charlie said with tears coming to her eyes.

Moving closer to Charlie's bed Brax got a slight bit of hope that he just might be able to get her to open up

"It's what Charlie" Brax asked

Feeling a rush of emotions Charlie's leaned further into her bed and closed her eyes willing away the onslaught of tears that threated to spill.

"Is this to do with the baby?" Brax asked

"How do you even know about the baby" Charlie sighed keeping her eyes closed and trying to keeping her emotions under control.

"One of the doctors let it slip when he was giving us an update on your surgery"

"So much for patient confidentiality"

"He assumed we already knew" Brax explained

"Charlie, please talk to me let me in"

"Aren't we talking?" Charlie asked

"No you're asking me questions and I'm giving you answers"

"I can't Brax, I just can't. It just hurts too much"

"We're not going to get through this if you don't"

At Charlie's continued silence something snapped in Brax, he wasn't going to have her survive being shot for him to lose her.

"Damn it Charlie whatever that's going on in your head isn't going to get better if you don't let us in. Let me in. It's been hell for me and for Ruby and all the people that love and care for you."

Moving closer to her Brax took Charlie's face in his hands and moved it to face him.

"Charlie please open your eyes; just let me know you're listening to what I'm saying"

At his touch and by his request Charlie slowly opened her eyes and let the tears she was trying to hold in spill down her face.

"I know what happened is incredibly messed up but I'm determined not to let it ruin us. I lost you, I stood in a hospital room and listened to a doctor pronounce you dead. In that moment my whole world crashed around me, 9:32pm will always be the time I didn't know how I was supposed to go on without you in my life."

"Brax please just stop" Charlie asked with tears coming to her eyes

"Then you were brought back to me, by some miracle we got given a break, maybe just maybe everything was going to be ok. But then our baby, Charlie I found out in the same breath that I was going to be a dad, that our baby had died. I was in so much pain; I am still in so much pain about our baby. I know you are too so please just let me in, I may have only found out recently but I love our baby so much and I'm mad that we don't get to meet him or her."

"Well then understand this is hard for me Brax, you've only just found out recently. I had time to dream and plan in my head how it was going to be. Us starting a family together, being together as a normal couple with no secrets to hide. I even planned the colour of the nursery…"

"A creamy kinda yellow colour" Brax said

"How do you know?"

"Bianca found the envelope when she went to the house to get some stuff for Ruby. I think the colour would have been nice, you would have got no complaints from me" Brax replied giving a small smile.

Looking at Brax's smile Charlie looked away from him and exhaled the breath she had been holding in.

"He as your smile" Charlie said not looking at Brax

"Who" Brax asked confused

"Our son" Charlie decided to try and talk to Brax about how she was feeling, she felt bad about hearing the way Brax had found out he was going to be a dad and then to be told that the baby had died straight after.

"Charlie"

"No, Brax just let me finish without any interruption. I swear I'm not mad, I saw our baby, our son. I don't know how to explain it or what happened but I met him, he had your smile it so reminded me of you and so did his nose he had your nose as well. His hair it was chocolaty brown, it felt so soft he felt so soft and delicate. Looking into his eyes, he had my eyes. He was so beautiful and I didn't want to leave and I part of me wishes that I had stayed with him."

Not knowing if Charlie was finished or not Brax kept quiet giving her as much time as she needed to talk. A few seconds of silence went by before Charlie found the strength to go on.

"My mum and dad was there and Jack he was there as well. I know this sounds crazy but I know in my heart it was real Brax all of it was real. I wasn't going to come back as soon as I set my eyes on our little boy as soon as I touched him I didn't want to be anywhere but with him."

As the tears began to flow in torrents Charlie carried on talking, her voice becoming more and more emotional.

"I didn't want to fight no more. Brax most of my life I've had to fight and be strong; I'm so tired I didn't want to come back and have to do it all over again. But they told me that it would be alright, they promised me it would be alright but they lied Brax, it's not alright it's never going to be alright. I can't be strong anymore, I feel so weak and exhausted"

"Then let me be strong for you"

"I don't know how to" Charlie replied her voice cracking

"How about we figure it out as we go along, just take it a step at a time. I love you so much Charlie, I promise we are going to get through this. No matter how bad things may get along the way I'm not going anywhere. You can try and push me away but I'm never leaving you, I love you too much to ever walk away."

"I'm so sorry Brax, I know your hurting to but I just feel so lost. When I'm in here on my own I can imagine I'm back there with him. I didn't want you or Ruby or anyone in here because then I couldn't go back there, I would have to face it, I'd have to feel all pain"

Walking towards Charlie Brax put his arms around her and embraced her kissing the top of Charlie's head.

"Shh shh you're going to be alright. We're all going to get through this; we'll just take it one step at a time okay"

Brax could feel Charlie nod her head, a small smile came to Brax's face as he had a glimmer of hope that they may just be able to get through all this together now that Charlie was letting him in.

Leaving Irene's room Ruby walked back to the corridor to find Brax. Looking around she couldn't find him anywhere, she had stayed in Irene's room a little bit longer than intended but she didn't think Brax would leave without telling her. Ruby looked around a little bit longer until her eyes set on Charlie's room. Thinking Brax may have just been stubborn enough to go into her room despite Charlie's request not to see anyone, Ruby moved forward towards her room. The sight that greeted Ruby brought a smile to her face. Brax was lying on the bed with his arms wrapped around Charlie and her head resting on his chest. Ruby took one last glance at the couple on the bed happy that Brax had been able to reach her mum and hoping that they would start to heal from all the pain Jake had caused.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the reviews; I really appreciate you taking your time to write them. Hope you enjoy the next chapter x**

**Chapter 22**

It had been two weeks since Charlie and Brax had their talk. Physically Charlie was healing well and was now getting ready to be discharged from the hospital. Although she had allowed Brax to visit she had made it clear that she still wasn't ready for a whole load of visitors.

Charlie's had a visit from the police needing to get a statement about what had happened. Brax was angry and told them to leave but Charlie just told him to calm down and that it was just procedure. She'd have to do it eventually and she would rather get it over and done with.

It was then that she found out that Jake was dead. Charlie didn't feel happy; she didn't feel sad she just felt numb. Jake may be gone but there still was a massive hurdle to overcome, in a way he got what he wanted. He got his revenge, he may not have killed her but he killed their baby. He managed to succeed at what he wanted to achieve and leave a trail of disaster.

"Sorry we have to do this Charlie, just take your time and tell us what happened?" Watson asked her old partner

"I was getting ready to come into the station for my last day, I wanted to look perfect. Freshly ironed uniform, badge straight…. Then there was a knock at the door"

Taking a short pause as the memories of that after noon came back to Charlie so vivid in her mind she took a deep breath and continued.

"I went to see who it was then I saw Jake…. He pulled up his gun and told me that this was for his brother" tears came to Charlie's eyes as she relieved what had happened.

Ruby moved onto her bed and took her mums hand into hers to try comforting her. With a slight smile to Ruby Charlie took a deep breath and continued.

"The next thing I hear are shots being fired, and I was on the floor. I remember seeing his feet moving out of the door."

"So he didn't come back after that, he just left" Watson asked

Getting emotional Charlie relieved that day in her mind and found she couldn't help bit become overcome by her emotions. With more tears coming to her eyes she answered Watson.

"He just left, he shot me and he just left. I tried to call for help but I couldn't get through to anyone, no one picked up at the station and triple 000 hung up on me. I couldn't get through to Ruby or Brax and the pain the pain it was becoming so bad and it hurt, it hurt so much. Then Bianca she didn't want to know she was so angry with me she didn't want to know and then I got the message from you" Charlie replied looking at Georgina

""I got the message telling me Jake had got out of prison but it was too late cause he had already found me." Charlie started to cry uncontrollably, Ruby pulled her mum into her arms as she shook from her tears.

"What do you mean Bianca didn't want to know?" Georgina asked

"I called her and she shouted at me, she hates me that much she didn't even let me speak she just told me I was out of line and good luck and goodbye, I was relieved someone had picked up but she didn't want to know she didn't want to know" As Charlie's breathing became even more erratic and her tears more violent Brax squashed down his anger at the news about Bianca and told the officers to leave.

"That's it you lot have had your time, now get out" Brax said pushing open the door for Watson and the other officer to leave.

Looking over at Charlie, Watson made to leave not wanting to upset her friend anymore.

Just then Sid walked in to the room with Charlie's discharge papers.

"I take it the questioning didn't go to well" Sid said looking over at Charlie crying in Ruby's arms

"It was too soon, it was the first time she's spoken about what happened" Brax said visibly angry

"Brax you need to calm down, Charlie doesn't need to have you all worked up over this. It's done now just be there for her and support her. I'm going to give you guys sometime, here are Charlie's discharge papers when she's ready she can sign them and go after I talk to her about her after care" Sid told Brax before he handed Brax the papers and left the room.

Taking a deep calming breath Brax turned around and made his way to Ruby and Charlie, as he got to the foot of Charlie's bed she lifted up her head and started to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm just being silly getting all upset" Charlie said trying to calm her shaking hands

"No you're not, don't ever think that" Ruby said brushing some of Charlie's hair away from her face.

"She's right Charlie, and its ok we understand it was just way too soon to be going over everything" Brax said

"Was it true what you said about calling Bianca" Ruby asked her mum

"Gosh, I never even meant to mention it just got lost in it all. We had an argument before, she must have thought I was calling to apologise I remember sobbing on the line cause of the pain I didn't get a chance to tell her I needed help."

"So while you was laying there shot and bleeding on the floor she shouted at you" Brax said visibly angry

"Brax please can you just calm down, I'm here and I'm alive you came home and found me"

"But you wouldn't have been laying there so long if she had just waited to hear what you had to say" Ruby replied with tears in her eyes

"Please can we not talk about this now, I'm alive so just think about that. I don't want to talk about this right now so can we please just leave it for now. Please"

At their reluctant nods Charlie decided to change the subject as she pointed to the papers in Brax's hands.

"What are those?" she asked

"Oh Sid gave them to me, they're your discharge forms"

"Well hand them here, I'm getting sick of the sight of this hospital room" Charlie said trying to bring some humour into the room

"You sure you're ready to be leaving" Ruby asked her mum

"As ready as I'll ever be" Charlie said as she signed the papers to go.

**Charlie**

After Sid arranged my outpatient's appointment and went through my aftercare I was free to finally leave the hospital. With Ruby and Brax by my side I made my way through the corridors to the car park. It felt strange to feel the sun's heat on me again after being in my hospital room for what felt like an eternity. I paused walking for a second as I felt the cool breeze brush my hair across my face. Ruby and Brax both give me a worried look but I just smile and continue walking to let them know I'm okay.

The drive from the hospital was a quiet one as we sat in Brax's car. I can see Ruby glancing at me every now and again in the mirror checking that I haven't fallen to pieces but at this moment I'm just content sitting in the car with the window open and the wind blowing in my hair.

I felt a slight ping of disappointment as the car started to slow down and I realised that we had arrived home. As I took a deep breath I undid my seatbelt and opened the door to get out of the car. As Brax got my bag from the car, Ruby and I made our way up the path. As we walked past the kitchen window I was greeted by the sight of Leah with a huge smile on her face which I tried my best to return. I started to feel a pounding in my head has my heart started beating faster, as soon as we got to the back door I put my hand on the frame to brace myself.

"I can do this, Charlie you can do this" I said to myself in a low breath but my feet wouldn't move and the more I tried to force myself the more I got worked up. As I felt tears spring to my eyes I tried to calm my panic.

"I'm sorry I can't, I just can't" I say to no one in particular

"Charlie what's wrong" Leah asked coming towards me placing her hand on my face so I would look at her

"I can't go in there, I just can't" I said taking a step backwards, turning away I walked straight into Brax who I wasn't aware was behind me. As I crash into him I feel his arms wrap around me and his lips kiss the top of my head.

"Shhh its fine you don't have to" I hear him say as I feel him lead me to the chairs outside; as he sits he takes me with him never letting go. I feel him shake his head at what I don't know. I sit for a couple minutes in his arms calming myself down until eventually I lift up my head to see Leah and Ruby are also sitting outside with me and Brax.

"I'm sorry" I say feeling angry at myself

"You have nothing to be sorry about, I'm sorry for bringing you back here I should have thought" Brax said rubbing my arm

"We're all sorry, we were so excited about you being released that we didn't think" Leah said

"It's okay, I didn't even think about it until I got here. I feel so stupid for not being able to go in there but I just can't. I know it's my home and I've taken these steps a thousand times before but I just can't do it"

"Shhh don't work yourself up again, it's ok you don't have to if you don't want" Ruby told me with her concerned eyes looking at me.

"Where are you going to stay Charlie?" Leah asked me

"Maybe we could stay at the caravan park or maybe get a room at the sands for a bit" Ruby suggested

"You can stay with me" I heard Brax say

"I don't know about that" I said unsure about the idea

"You're staying with me, we were moving into together in the city so it's something we are both ok with. The only difference is that we're doing it in summer bay, you can have as much space as you want and I'll make sure Heath's on his best behaviour. Plus Ruby has been staying with us quite a bit so she can vouch for me when I say for a guy's place it's quite liveable"

I look to Ruby to see her nodding her head in agreement with Brax.

"Doesn't sound like I have much say in the matter" I replied giving Brax a kiss on the cheek and whispering into his ear.

"Thank you for looking out for me"

"Always" he replied back looking into my eyes.

We stayed outside as Ruby and Leah went to go pack some stuff for me to take to Brax's place. As they came outside with the bags I gave Leah a hug before I left.

"I'm so sorry about this, I know you've probably gone to a big effort for my homecoming. I may not have gone into the house but I can smell you've been cooking up a storm" I said to Leah smiling at her

"Charlie seriously it's ok, I understand you not wanting to come in. I dished up the food in containers for you guys to take with you"

"Thank you" I say before giving her one more hug and making my way to the car with Ruby and Brax.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, thanks to you who are leaving the reviews and comments you have really helped me to continue with this SO A BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG THANK YOU **

**Thank you for bearing with my sporadic updates, I hope I still have people who want to read this.**

**Anyway to those reading I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter 23**

**Charlie**

I found myself lying awake in bed with Brax, the clock on the wall letting me know it was 3:25am. When we got back to the house we sat and had dinner, Casey was already in the house when we got back. He gave me a hug telling me it was good to see me up and about. Brax took him to the side to tell him the new arrangements then came back to me telling me he was going to heat up some of the food that Leah had cooked. I didn't really feel like eating but sitting at the table like a lab rat with all eyes on me made me eat my dinner so to appease the others at the table. After dinner I was eager to have a shower, Brax and Ruby hovered around me asking whether I would be alright but I assured them that I needed to wash the feel and smell of the hospital off of my body.

Standing in the shower with the hot water cascading down my body I leaned back against the shower wall, I stifled by tears as I ran my hands over my face.

I'm standing, I'm here and I'm alive so why do I feel so lost. I feel like I'm functioning like I'm supposed to but I feel so dead inside. Am I supposed to feel like this, shouldn't I be happy to be alive? Brax and Ruby are so happy that I'm alive; to have Charlie back and I don't want to disappoint them but I don't know how to be Charlie anymore. How can I when I'm trying to figure out how to breathe and want to function each day. I feel like a shell of my old self, I lost myself when Jake shot me and I don't know how to get me back.

Getting up I decide to get a drink I take a glance at Brax and leave the room, getting a glass of water I take a seat on the sofa. I don't know how long I was sitting there but I was startled by someone opening the front door, I was about to scream until I saw that it was Heath. Calming my breathing I turned away from him so not to let him see how spooked I had gotten.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Heath said, looks like I didn't turn around quick enough for him not to see my panic

"That's alright, fun night?" I asked as I tried to calm my racing heart

"I dropped Darcy at her Grandmothers, she wouldn't go to sleep so I've spent the last couple of hours reading her fairy tales and even making up a few" Heath told me as he came to sit down next to me

"Did it help?"

"She went to bed after I promised her that I'd let her come stay soon, plus she wants to visit you and take you to the beach. I told her I'd let her ask you and decide"

"She's so sweet, umm I'm not sure about the beach but we can always hang here. I hope you don't mind I'm going to be staying here for a little bit"

"Nah it's cool, Brax called and explained. Look I know we haven't always gotten along but what happened was pretty messed up and I realise that I didn't help the situation with Jakes gang. I was the one that started this whole war between the gangs, if I had listened to Brax then none of this would have happened. I'm used to making volatile decisions but it's really hit me how sometimes the consequences can be more serious for other people. Brax got stabbed, you getting shot and the baby… I just… look I don't say this often but I'm sorry for my part in all this"

"I think we've all got a bit of blame in all this but thank you for the apology it means a lot" I said surprised by what Heath had said

"So your still jumpy" Heath asked me

"I just, that afternoon I didn't expect Jake to come to the door and shoot me, you never know when something bad is going to happen you know. I know he can't get to me anymore but I guess I'm just a bit on edge"

"It's understandable but he's gone now, your safe" Heath said smiling at me

"Yeah" I replied but the question was would I ever feel safe again.

"I'm going to head back to bed" I said as I picked up my glass to put it back in the sink. As I made my way into the living room I went to make sure the door was properly locked before I turned to Heath.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning, goodnight"

"Okay, goodnight Buckton" he replied with a grin as he got up to go to his room.

**Diner**

"Hey Leah, can I get a flat white and a muffin please" Bianca asked her friend

"Yeah, how are the plans going for the wedding" Leah inquired

"Irene's powering through with the organisation, she could become a wedding planner the way she's going. I don't want her to tire herself out but it seems to have given her a distraction from the cancer" Bianca replied

"It's good she's got something to keep her occupied and help lift her spirits" Leah said as she placed Bianca's order on the counter

"I was wondering whether you thought it would be alright to visit Charlie later on today, I would have come round last night but I didn't want to crowd her on her first night out of hospital."

"I'm not too sure to be honest, she's not staying with me at the moment" Leah told a surprised Bianca

"What, why? Did she have to go back to the hospital?" Bianca shot a load of questions at Leah

"She got home but she panicked as she got to the door she couldn't come into the house" Leah said remembering the panicked look on her friends face as she tried to will herself to enter the house

"Because of what happened there?" Bianca asked

"Yeah, we were so happy to have her coming out of the hospital that we didn't think about it"

"So where is she staying?" Bianca asked

"With Brax" Leah answered

"What, she's staying with that criminal. He's the reason she got shot in the first place him and those no good river boys" Colleen said butting into the conversation

"Well colleen no one asked you so why don't you go back to serving customers" Leah said angry at what Colleen had just said

"Well I was only saying"

"Well don't, that was a horrible thing to say you can keep those kind of comments to yourself" Leah said as Colleen made her way to the kitchen

"She drives me crazy sometimes. As I was saying she's staying with Brax at the moment so" Leah said looking at Bianca

"What's that" Georgina asked as she reached the counter ready to order her morning coffee

"Charlie couldn't come into the house when she got back home yesterday, after what happened I can't really blame her so she's staying with Brax for the time being" Leah told Georgina

"She had it rough at the hospital yesterday as well, we had to question her and she became really upset going through what happened" Georgina told Leah

"Don't you think it was maybe too soon to do that, it probably helped shake her up even more. I know it's your job but you're also her friend maybe you should have taken that into consideration" Bianca said accusingly at Georgina

"What like you" Georgina spat back annoyed by Bianca's words

"What's that supposed to mean" Bianca asked confused

"I find it very amusing that you would question my friendship with Charlie when she called you after she was shot and you shouted at her and hung up the phone. If you had given her time to ask for help she wouldn't have been laying in a pool of her own blood for so long" Georgina spat back at Bianca who was visibly stunned by what Watson had said

"Bianca is that true" Leah asked shocked

"I….I….. I didn't know she had been shot Leah we had an argument and I thought I just thought she was calling to apologise. If I had known I swear I wouldn't have hung up the phone, I wouldn't do that"

"But you did so don't go lecturing me on my level of friendship with Charlie" Georgina spat out before she left the diner visibly angry after her encounter with Bianca

"Leah please say something" Bianca looked to her friend

"I'm shocked Bianca, I'm sorry I'm just shocked right now" Leah said turning away to go to the kitchen area

"It's disgraceful I say" colleen said coming to the counter

"Excuse me" Bianca asked

"Hanging up the phone on a dying woman, I'd never be able to live with myself"

"Colleen go home" Leah said coming out of the kitchen

"What" Colleen asked surprised

"GO HOME! This situation is already complicated and messed up without having you here throwing out your verbal poison. Just go home and practice thinking before you speak" Leah said annoyed about Colleen's contribution to the matter

As Colleen went to go get her things Bianca said thank you to Leah, as she went to move towards her Leah took a step back.

"No Bianca, don't get me wrong I told Colleen to go home because things are so messed up right now I don't want her causing a stir here with her comments. That being said I'm still shocked by what I just heard, were things that bad you couldn't give her a chance to speak. I just need to process this it's a lot to take in"

"I understand" Bianca said as she turned to leave the diner

**Braxton House**

"Where's Charlie" Ruby asked Brax as he went to sit at the table

"She's still in bed, I didn't want to wake her" Brax answered

"She was up pretty late last night" Heath said as he went to get his surf board

"When? She went to bed the same time as me" Brax asked his brother

"When I came in last night around 4am she was sitting in the front room"

"Was she alright" Ruby asked

"Besides me making her jump when I came through the door she seemed alright, a bit quiet"

"Did she say much" Brax asked

"Umm not much, she said something about not knowing when bad things are going to happen and how she didn't expect Jake to go to her home and shoot her. She's still a bit jumpy so I told her she's safe now, not sure if it made a difference and then she decided to go back to bed"

Ruby smiled at Heath as she got up to give him a hug.

"What's that for" Heath asked surprised

"Just because….. Thanks for trying to be a comfort to my mum. I knew there was a soft side in there somewhere" Ruby said

"Just don't tell anyone, I got a reputation to up hold" Heath said as he made his way to the door to go surfing

"Hey hold on a minute, I'll drive you to the beach" Brax called out to his brother

"Ruby I need to go into the restaurant for a couple of hours, you going to be alright here" Brax asked Ruby

"Yeah, you go I'll look after mum" Ruby replied

"Call me if you need anything ok, I'll come straight back"

"We'll be alright, now go before Heath starts getting impatient"

As Brax went to leave he pulled Ruby into a hug and kissed the top of her head before he left.

**Irene's House**

"Hey what you doing back so soon" Liam asked his fiancé, taking a deeper look at her face he could see that she was upset

"Hey come here what's wrong" he asked as he pulled her into his arms

"I got into an argument with Georgina at the diner and she threw back the fact that I had hung up the phone on Charlie after she got shot in my face" Bianca said through her tears

Not knowing what to say Liam rubbed her back trying to sooth her tears.

"I feel so bad about it I do, but now everyone knows, Colleen was there so the whole of the bay probably knows already. I feel so bad about it already; I don't need everyone else judging me as well. What made it worse was the look on Leah's face she was so shocked by what I had done."

"Shhh it'll be alright, Leah will come around" Liam said trying to comfort Bianca

"And what about Charlie?"

"Give it time, she's just come out of hospital don't push it, give her time"

"What if she can't forgive me?"

"That's something we'll cross if and when it happens, now I got a few things to sort out but I'll come pick you up for our lunch date"

"I don't feel like going out"

"Bianca don't hide yourself away, you made a mistake you wasn't aware of the situation. Now we have plans to go out for lunch and that's what we're going to do okay"

"Okay" Bianca replied back weakly trying to figure out how she was going to face the world now that they knew.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

It was late afternoon before Charlie came out of the bedroom. Ruby had managed to occupy herself by watching trashy day time chat shows.

"Where is everyone?" Charlie asked as she entered the living room

"Brax had to go to the restaurant, Heath went for a surf and Casey had a few things he had to go pick up. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, just can't believe I slept in so late" Charlie said running her fingers through her hair

"Heath said you had been up in the night"

"Yeah I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake Brax" Charlie told Ruby has she went to get a glass of water

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Umm can we just stay in, I don't feel like going out" Charlie replied reluctant to face the world just yet

"Yeah whatever you want, I brought some dvd's when I packed a few things for you. Didn't want to get left with watching a load of guy films"

"Good thinking" Charlie replied as she went to sit next to her daughter

"So just how much have you been staying here?" Charlie asked Ruby thinking back to when Brax had mentioned she had been staying at their place.

"Quite a bit, I did stay with Morag at the caravan park but then I wanted to be with Brax. I felt like he knew so much more than anyone else how I was feeling. He's looked after me through all this even when he was hurting so much. I found it easy talking to him about it all; I've never been so scared in my life. I thought I'd lost you" Ruby told Charlie

"But you didn't, I'm still here" Charlie said pulling Ruby in for a cuddle

"I've missed your cuddles" Ruby said sighing, falling deeper into Charlie's arms

Just then the door opened and Casey entered the house making the girls move apart to look to the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting" Casey said sensing they had been having a moment.

"You're alright, actually I'm going to go have a shower now" Charlie said getting up and making her way to the bathroom.

"How is she" Casey asked dropping some bags on the floor and making his way to sit next to Ruby

"She seems ok but I just don't know" Ruby said sighing

"Well give it time; she knows we're all here for her. So what have you got planned for today?" Casey asked

"Me and Charlie were going to stay and watch movies"

"Well I'll make myself scarce then and give you two sometime together"

"You don't have to do that Case"

"Nah it's alright, I'll go meet up with Xavier and Dex. With everything going on I haven't seen them for a while so I'll catch up with them"

"Thank you" Ruby said leaning over and kissing her boyfriend

"It's alright; I'll just put this stuff away and go. I'll see you in a few hours" Casey said getting up from the couch

**Angelo's**

"What would you like" Brax asked Marilyn and Roo as they sat at their table.

The restaurant was surprisingly busier than usual with quite a few lunch time trade coming in. Brax was hoping to get away earlier to see Charlie but the way things were going he would have to stay till his evening staff came in.

"Can we just get two glasses of white wine to start with. I'm quite surprised to see you here today" Marilyn said

"Yeah, why's that?" Brax asked

"I just thought you'd be with Charlie since she's just been released from hospital"

"Well I know where I'd rather be but bills have to be paid and I had a few things to sort out with the restaurant" Brax answered

"How is she coping" Roo asked

"Umm she couldn't go back into the house so she's staying with me at the moment. Physically she's healing well but emotionally it's just going to take some time I guess"

"Well when she's up for visitors will you let us know, we don't want to crowd her but we'd love to show her we're here to support her" Marilyn said

"Yeah I will do, let me go get you your drinks" Brax said as he walked back to the bar

Bianca held back as her and Liam made their way into the surf club and up to Angelo's.

Bianca was feeling apprehensive about going into the Angelo's and facing everybody, she had already had a few glances from some of the locals who Coleen probably had already been gossiping to about her.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" Liam asked Bianca taking her hand into hers

"I don't know about this, can't we just go back home" Bianca suggested

After Brax had served the girls he made his way back to the bar and found himself watching as Bianca and Liam entered the restaurant. The anger he had felt the day before when Charlie had revealed the events after she was shot all came back to him. He watched as they made their way to the bar, Liam giving him a welcoming smile and Bianca looking fidgety.

"I didn't expect you to be here today, how's Charlie?" Liam asked

"As good as can be expected" Brax answered sending frosty glances Bianca's way

"Well give her our best and tell her we're thinking about her" Liam asked

"What can I get you" Brax asked after he gave a light grunt in reply to Liam's request

"Can I get an orange juice and a glass of white wine"

As Brax went to make the drinks he tried his best not to pay any attention to Bianca as he felt his anger at her escalating. Slamming the bottle of wine down Brax braced his hands on the counter.

"James come and take Liam's order" Brax said as he went to walk away

"Hey mate what's wrong" Liam asked as he grabbed Brax by the shoulder

"I can't do this, standing here with her there when I know that she could have helped Charlie" Brax said turning his head towards Bianca

"Hey mate she didn't know" Liam said in defence of his fiancé

"Brax please I feel so bad about it, the thought I spoke to her like that when she was hurt and calling for help. You have got to believe me I would never have hung up on her if I had known" Bianca said hoping that Brax would believe her

"That may be true but I can't look at ya, you've been hurting her all these weeks now and this…. this is just one step to far"

"I'm so sorry" Bianca said with tears coming to her eyes

"I don't need an apology, that's just wasted on me. Its Charlie you need to say sorry to" Brax glared at Bianca

"I will I promise, I will go there now and….." As Bianca was talking Brax cut her off at the suggestion that she would go to the house and see Charlie.

"Nah, no you won't she doesn't need to deal with your guilt. She's still fragile, you stay away from her for now. If she wants to talk to you she'll approach you but as far as I'm concerned you're not welcome at my house" Brax said walking out to get some air leaving Bianca and Liam standing at the bar. By now people had stopped doing what they were doing and were listening and watching the whole exchange. As Bianca turned she felt like everyone's eyes were on her judging her.

"Liam, please can we go" Bianca said grabbing his hand to leave

"Babe"

"Please can we just go, Liam I need to get out of here now" Bianca said panicked. She felt as if all eyes were boaring into her.

"Hey mate, forget about the drinks" Liam said as he led him and Bianca out of the restaurant.

As they got outside the surf club Bianca leaned against the wall wiping away her tears.

"Hey babe, Brax is just angry"

"Yeah I know, but if he's like that how is Charlie going to be?" Bianca questioned wondering whether Charlie would even want to speak to her let alone hear her out.

"I don't know babe but that's just a road you're going to have to cross when you get there."

"I'm scared she's won't want to forgive me"

"Charlie love's you, if she didn't she wouldn't have kept trying to gain your forgiveness"

"Yeah but this is big Liam, what I done not just hanging up the phone on her but all the stuff before. What if this is just too much?"

"Whatever the outcome I will be here to support you" Liam said hugging his fiancé

**Braxton House**

"Charlie" Darcy ran in screaming as she laid eyes on Charlie sitting on the sofa with Ruby

"Hey" Charlie said as Darcy flung her arms around her

"Darce careful, she's only just come out of hospital" Heath said to his daughter

"Sorry, I didn't hurt you did I" Darcy asked looking worriedly at Charlie

"Nah, you're alright" Charlie told her

"What you doing?" Darcy asked

"We're just watching a film; do you want to join us?"

"Do I have time?" Darcy asked looking at her Dad

"Yeah" Heath said walking into the kitchen

"I thought you were meant to be staying the weekend?" Ruby asked Darcy

"I decided that we would postpone it till later" Heath answered

"Is that because of me?" Charlie asked

"Well you've just come out of hospital, I just thought the last thing you would need is a crowded house" Heath told Charlie

"I appreciate the concern Heath, find it quite unexpected but nice but you don't have to do that. So how about it Darcy, you fancy spending the weekend in this mad house"

"Yeah, is that alright Dad?"

"If Charlie's alright with it then yeah I don't see why not"

"Thanks" Darcy said as she kissed Charlie on the cheek and went to do the same to her Dad

**Irene's House**

"Hey can I come in"

Bianca looked to the door to see who it was

"Yeah" Bianca replied

"I'm surprised to see you?" Bianca told Leah

"I heard what happened in Angelo's" Leah told Bianca

"Word gets round fast round here"

"Well small town, kinda goes with it. How are you feeling?"

"Too many emotions going on to tell you"

"Brax is just angry and lashing out, these past weeks have been really stressful on him"

"I don't blame him for being the way he is, he's just looking out for the women he loves but it doesn't hurt any less"

"Just give it time Bianca; this is such a painful situation without adding in all the other extras"

"I'm surprised to see you after this morning" Bianca told Leah

"Yeah well I still haven't got my head around all this to be honest but you're my friend and I thought you could do with a friend right now"

"I really could use my friend right now, thank you Leah"

"That's alright, I got to go though after what happened I must admit I've been very over protective of my son. I want to be in the house before he gets back from soccer practice"

"I can see why, thank you for stopping by. Can you do me a favour?"

"yeah what is it?"

"If you see Charlie will you tell her I'm so sorry"

"Uh….. If you come up in conversation I will but otherwise I really don't feel comfortable bringing it all up I don't want to upset her"

"I understand, thank you Leah" Bianca said

"I'll see you around" Leah said before exiting the house and leaving Bianca to her thoughts

**Braxton House **

"Are you sure it's alright to leave Darcy with you" Heath asked again as he prepared to leave the house

"Heath go, it's alright you got to work and you'd be leaving Brax understaffed if you don't. We'll be alright" Charlie told him

"Okay, well we'll be back quite late we're closing up but if anything happens or you need us to come back just call"

"Yes Heath, now go or you'll be late for your shift" Ruby said laughing at the new caring side that Heath was displaying.

Has Heath left the house the three girls were left to decide how to plan the rest of their evening.

"So what shall we do?" Ruby asked

"Darcy needs to have her bath before bed so I'll go run it and Ruby can sort something for us to eat" Charlie said getting up

"But I'm not ready to go to bed" Darcy said to Charlie

"Let's just get you ready for bed then you can have something to eat and watch a film before bed" Charlie told Darcy getting her up

"Sounds like a plan" Ruby said getting up to go to the kitchen

By the time Darcy had finished her bath and had gotten ready for bed Ruby had made them something to eat. After they finished they settled in to watch Beauty and the Beast at Darcy's request. By the time the film had finished it was way past Darcy's bedtime and at the insistence of Charlie the young girl was put to bed. Going into the front room to clean up Charlie met her daughter already at work putting things away.

"How you feeling" Ruby asked turning to her mum

"Tired, even though we stayed in all day it's been an eventful day" Charlie said yawning

"It wasn't too much was it?"

"No, it kept my mind of things"

"Good to hear, but mum you know you need to face things so you can try to move on from it all"

"I know Ruby and I am dealing with it I promise" Charlie said pulling her daughter into a hug and kissing her head

"I'm going to head to bed since you've tidied everything up, I'll see you in the morning, night." Charlie said walking into Brax's room and getting ready for bed.

As Charlie lay in bed she found that now that everything had stopped around her she couldn't help but think about everything that had happened. Today she hadn't thought about it, the house was busy and Ruby had kept her occupied but now laying on the bed in the dark the ache was back the weight on her chest that made all the bad feelings come back was back. As Charlie was about to get up she heard a slight knock at the bedroom door, trying to calm her racing heart she called out.

"Who is it?"

As light streamed into the room as the door slightly opened Darcy poked her head in.

"It's me" she whispered standing uncertainly in the doorway

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked sitting up in the bed

"I had a bad dream and didn't want to be alone" Darcy told Charlie

"hey, come here" Charlie said patting the side of the bed

At Charlie's request Darcy fully entered the room and closed the door before getting onto the bed and cuddling into Charlie

"What was the dream about?" Charlie asked

"Is it alright if I don't talk about it right now?"

"That's okay. Do you want to stay in here or do you want me to take you back to your room?"

"Can I stay in here with you please" Darcy asked

"Yeah" Charlie said pulling the duvet back so that Darcy could get into the bed properly

"Thank you Charlie" Darcy said resting her head on Charlie's shoulder and closing her eyes

As Charlie laid in bed stroking Darcy's hair she couldn't help but think about the baby she had lost. She was happy to be able to be a source of comfort and protection to Darcy but she couldn't help but think of the times she now wouldn't be able to comfort her baby boy when he had a bad dream or hurt himself.

**Angelo's**

Brax and Heath were sitting down after a busy evening shift at Angelo's glad to finally be finished for the day.

"You ready to go mate" Brax asked his brother. The evening shift had been packed they hadn't had a chance to stop all night.

"Yeah just give me a minute that was hectic"

"Not used to hard graft are ya Heath" Brax said to his brother half joking half serious. Heath chucked a cloth resting on the table at Brax in reply to his comment.

"Thanks for the help bro, although I am paying ya so …."

"Glad to be of help" Heath replied sarcastically

"So not to get sappy but how are ya with everything that's been going on?"

"Taking each day as it comes, Charlie's out of hospital now I'm just going to try be there for her as much as I can. You should have seen her Heath she was so scared to go back into that house"

"Don't blame her, well she can stay with us for as long as she needs to. You too spoke much about the baby? I saw how you took the news; it must be eating away at her"

"Besides the day I went into her room she hasn't really spoken about the baby"

"Don't you think you should talk about it, it may help to get over things?"

"How'd you get over losing a baby?"

"I don't know, can't help you with that one. Come on lets head home, that's as deep and meaningful as I'm going to get tonight"

The drive back to the house was a quiet one both glad to be done for the day and be going home. Brax had a lot on his mind especially what Heath had said about talking to Charlie about the baby as well as everything else that had happened. He just didn't want to push her to talk about things that she wasn't ready to talk about. After seeing her reaction to going to the house he didn't want to push her when she wasn't ready but he also didn't want to let things hang in the air without them dealing with it. Brax was so confused to what was the best move to take with Charlie.

Entering the house all the lights were of and the place was quiet.

"I'm gonna check on Darcy" Heath said making his way to the bedroom

Brax made his way to the kitchen to put some supplies from the restaurant away

Heath came back a few second later panicked.

"She's not in there" Heath said to his brother

"What?" Brax asked confused

"Darcy, she's not in her room" Heath said

Just then Casey came out and made his way to the bathroom.

"I saw her go to Brax's bedroom a little while ago maybe she's still in there" Casey said in a sleepy daze as he went to the bathroom and closed the door.

Brax and Heath made their way to Brax's bedroom, opening the door quietly Heath was relieved to see Darcy sleeping in Charlie's arms. Happy that Darcy was safe they left the room and quietly closed the door and made their way back to the living room.

"I take it she's still in there?" Casey said leaning against the wall waiting for his brothers

"Yeah, she's sleeping" Heath said getting a drink

"I saw her in the hallway, said something about a bad dream and she was going to see Charlie"

"You know what the dream was about?" Brax asked

"Nah she didn't say, just said she wanted Charlie"

"Well she seems alright now, taken my space in the bed so move it Heath cause it looks like I'm sleeping out here tonight. Don't want to disturb them" Brax said to his brother who had gone and sat on the couch

Pushing his brother back Heath got up

"Right I'm going to get some sleep, see you in the morning" Heath said making his way to his room

Brax woke up to hearing banging noises of pots and plates, as he moved his hands to cover his face from the light coming through the curtains he rolled over on the couch and ended up hitting the floor.

"Ouch" Brax shouted as he hit the ground in a heavy thud. Brax looked up to see the faces of Charlie, Ruby and Darcy laughing at him on the floor

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up" Brax said as he got himself up from the floor. Charlie walked to him with a spatula in her hand and gave him a kiss

"Aww, are you okay" she said still in a fit of giggles from seeing Brax fall onto the floor

"Yeah" Brax said rubbing his side. He would have fallen of the couch a thousand times just to see Charlie how she was in that moment. He couldn't help but stare at her mesmerised by her laughter and her smile all over again.

"Why are you staring?" Charlie said finally getting her giggles under control

"It's just nice to see you laughing and smiling again" Brax replied smiling at her

"Not had much to smile about lately" Charlie said walking back to the kitchen to finish helping the girls cook breakfast. Brax followed behind her and leaned against the wall.

"So what's all this?" Brax asked

"We decided that we would cook you guy's breakfast, a way of saying thanks for having us" Ruby said as she started to plate up some Bacon

"Aww you didn't have to, we're happy to have you girls around the place" Brax said giving Ruby and Darcy a kiss on the head each

"Hmmmmmm I smell something nice" Heath said coming into the kitchen area

"I'm sure it was the smell of food that got you up" Brax said whacking his brother on the back on his head. As the brothers proceeded to play fight Casey came out of his room and decided to help Brax play fight against Heath. The girls laughed as they watched the guys goof around.

"Hey, Hey" Charlie said getting louder

"Break it up guys; let's eat before our breakfast gets cold." Charlie said pulling Brax up from the floor

They all sat around the table and ate talking about nothing important but enjoying each other's company.

**Heath**

If you told me a few months ago id be sitting round a table with the Bucktons, the boys and Darcy acting like happy families I'd have probably suckered punched you and laughed. But I am although I'd scrap the happy family's part, on the surface it looks good but I know Brax and Charlie still have things they need to get past. Right now though we all seem happy, sitting, eating, and talking about nothing, just trivial things. I don't think I've ever really had this, sitting at the table like a family. It feels nice, and by the way Darcy's smile hasn't left her face I'm sure she's enjoying it as well. It's so hard trying to be good when I'm used to doing what I want not thinking about the consequences but now I got Darcy and she's been through a lot this year I really can't mess this up. I know she misses her mum, I wish I could bring her back for her but I can't so instead I'm going to try my hardest to give my little girl the best and make her feel loved.

**Darcy**

I really didn't think I would get to feel like this again, happy. It's nice us all sitting and laughing with each other. I really miss my mum and I wish that she would be able to come back. I didn't really understand why she couldn't just wake up and be with me again. It's so not fair. Being here makes it feel a bit better, I may not have my mum but I finally got a Daddy and I got Uncle Brax and Uncle Casey. Charlie and Ruby are really nice to, I'm so glad Ruby didn't lose her mum like I did. It made me really sad, I wouldn't like Ruby to have to feel that way. I still feel sad but it's getting better. I really do like this, being here I'm so scared of being left alone with no one to love me.

**Casey**

I think we may finally be getting a break, I don't want to jinx myself but things right now seem so normal. The Braxton's don't really do normal like this; it's a proper family moment everyone sitting around the table having breakfast together. Even Heath is behaving himself which is a miracle in itself. Growing up in our house this wasn't something that I had. Darcy's smiling, my girlfriend is laughing and Charlie seems at ease. I hope we get more days like this, after everything that's happened I think we deserve a break, how much more can we really take.

**Ruby**

The Buckton's and Braxton's sitting around the table having breakfast together, wow who would of thought? Mum looks so much more at ease today right now around the table. Mum! After everything that's happened I've realised just how much I've taken having her in my life for granted. She's my best friend, my sister, my mum I didn't realise the immensity of love I had for her or how much I need her in my life. She loves me so much and is always there for me even when I'm difficult; she never gives up on me. I never want to lose her; with her here I'm not alone. I know that she's always there for whatever I may be going through, she as such a good heart she deserves the best. It's nice us all being in the house together, maybe it was a good thing for us to come and stay here.

**Brax**

I'd let Charlie go around town telling everyone about how I woke up this morning, as she's telling the guys she as the most beautiful smile on her face. Her laughter is so warming I'm just happy to see her like this again even if it's just for now at least she is able to laugh and smile again. I think it may have been a good thing her staying here even though it was just for convenience. I know we still got things to talk about and Charlie still needs time to heal emotionally but this morning is forever going to be imbedded into my memory. The day I first saw her smile, first heard her laugh since all the heartbreak. I really do love this woman.

**Charlie**

Trust it to be Brax that makes me laugh again, I didn't think it would happen again but this morning I couldn't help but laugh at him falling of the couch. This is so weird and comforting at the same time, us all sitting here it feels like a family. It feels nice, even having Heath here feels good. He's actually a funny nice guy; I never thought I'd think that of him. Since he's come to the bay he's been a major thorn in my side, I can't even believe the amount of times I've had to arrest him but he seems to have had some sort of change cause he's alright to be around right now. Here's to hoping that doesn't change, this side of Heath is good for Darcy she deserves so much after all she's been through at such a young age. We all do deserve some happiness after everything that's happened.


	25. Chapter 25

First just wanted to say thanks to those that are still reading and BIG THANKS to those that leave a comment/review its really nice reading them.

Okay so on another note I'm not sure about this update, not that happy with it but wanted to get something to you guys this week. Didn't want to keep you waiting to long, I hope you enjoy and if not SORRY!

**Chapter 25**

It had been a week since Charlie had come out of the hospital and had been staying at the Braxtons. Everything had been going well but Charlie was yet to leave the house always saying that she just wasn't feeling up to it. Now Ruby and Brax were starting to worry about the fact that she wouldn't leave the house. Darcy had stayed for a couple of days and had to reluctantly go back to her Grans complaining that she wanted to stay at the Braxton house instead. Staying at the house allowed Darcy to get much closer to Ruby and Charlie in those few days and she had struck up a very strong liking and bond to the two Buckton women.

As Charlie sat in the bedroom getting ready she saw a familiar envelope in Brax's draw which made her freeze. After a few moments Charlie went to pick it up and sat on the bed turning it over again and again in her hands. Finally plucking up the courage she opened it up to pull out the picture she was so scared to look at again. Running her hands over the scan of her baby she felt tears spring to her eyes, she didn't know how to let go of all the pain she felt and to be honest with herself she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to. Remembering seeing her boy on the beach Charlie felt herself move on autopilot and make her way to the beach. She didn't register the rain falling heavily from the sky or the fact she wasn't wearing any shoes all she wanted to do was go back to that spot. As she walked in the rain with nothing but a pair of jeans and a vest top on she finally set her sights on the beach and the spot she remembered she had first laid eyes on her baby boy. The beach was practically empty has she walked in the wet sand, when she finally got to the spot near the water she fell to her knees. She remembered the feeling she felt when she had seen him, his gorgeous smile and small hands. Charlie knew that this wasn't doing her any good but she didn't know how to let go or to deal with it. As she sat in the sand the water crashing on to the beach she closed her eyes and thought of her boy.

**Braxton House**

"Charlie, we're back" Ruby called making her way back into the house with her boyfriend, when Ruby didn't get a reply she went to Brax's bedroom to see if she was sleeping.

"Casey have you seen Charlie?" Ruby asked running back into the living room worried about the fact Charlie wasn't in the house

"No" Casey replied as he watched Ruby run into the bathroom to see if she was in there.

"She's not in the house" Ruby said panicked

"Okay calm down I'm sure there's an explanation" Casey said trying to calm his worried girlfriend

"Casey she hasn't left the house since she's come out of the hospital. What if something's happened to her?"

"Okay, let's call her phone" Casey said to his worried girlfriend as he pulled out his phone to call Charlie

Waiting in silence the quiet was interrupted by the sound of Charlie's mobile ringing from the kitchen.

"I'm gonna call Brax, maybe he got her to go out" Casey said trying to keep Ruby calm. After a few rings Brax answered.

"Yeah Casey" Brax said answering his phone

"Hey Brax is Charlie with you?" Casey asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"No, she's at home" Brax replied

"We just got back, she's not here" Casey revealed to Brax.

"What do you mean she's not there, she said she wanted to stay in she should be in the house" Brax said getting anxious and worried

"I don't know Brax, but she's not here"

"Have you called her phone" Brax asked

"Yeah, she hasn't got it with her it's here in the house" Casey replied

"Okay I'm going to look for her, Casey you go out and see if you can find her as well. Tell Ruby to stay at home in case she comes back, she can call Leah and Morag and anyone she can think of to see if she is with them" Brax said hanging up and going into his office to get a hoody. The restaurant wasn't all that busy; all that was left were customers that were hanging around hoping the rain would die down. Brax's heart was racing at the thought of something bad happening to Charlie again as he rushed out of the restaurant and through the surf club. Making his way outside of the surf club a figure on the beach caught his attention, taking a few steps closer Brax realised it was Charlie sitting in the rain. As he watched the waves that hit the beach crash into her he couldn't help but notice her body didn't even react, pulling his phone out Brax quickly sent Casey a text to let him know he'd found her. Making a run down to the beach to her Brax was scared about the emotional state he would find her in. As he got to her he slowly kneeled to the ground as not to spook her and softly spoke her name.

"Charlie" Brax said slowly putting his hand on her arm

"Charlie" he tried again more firmer, looking at her with no shoes on and in nothing but a drenched pair of jeans and a vest top she sat still with her eyes closed.

"Come on Charlie you must be freezing and your all wet, let's get you inside" Brax tried again as he went to help her up.

"I can't do this anymore" Charlie said finally opening her eyes

"What can't you do?" Brax asked confused

"Remember when I told you I saw him, it was here I saw him here with my mum. He smiled at me and held onto my finger. My sweet sweet baby, my innocent boy" Charlie said ignoring Brax's question.

"Please lets go inside and talk about this, you must be freezing" Brax said once again trying to get her out of the rain and cold.

"I feel numb. I'm hurting so much Brax it hurts to breathe and I'm trying I'm really trying to be normal and make you guys happy. You want Charlie back but I don't feel like her, I'm hurting and I'm in pain and I… I…" Charlie said in a state as she tried to control her emotions. As Brax went to put his arms around her in comfort Charlie pushed him back with a strength that surprised both as them. As Brax went to push himself up from the sand Charlie quickly got up and went to make dash away from him. When Brax had finally caught up with her he pulled her arm to stop her escape from him, knowing this was probably something that had to happen to help Charlie deal he was ready to make her confront her feelings.

"Charlie just talk to me please, you can't keep going on like this. You're going to make yourself sick" Brax said as he held onto her arm.

Shaking her head Charlie managed to break free from Brax's grip, feeling crowded and surrounded by him she backed up trying to create some distance not realising she had taken steps into the water. Seeing her backing into the sea Brax started to get worried.

"Charlie please, come out of the water" Brax said as he watched her advance further into the sea, the waves crashing behind her from the wind. As Brax advanced towards Charlie she started to scream at him.

"Go away Brax just go away" she screamed at him tears and rain falling down her face.

"Never, Charlie I'm never leaving you" Brax said as he went to go towards her again

"I hate you" Charlie screamed at Brax which made him freeze

"What?"

"I hate you Brax, I hate this, and I hate us" Charlie screamed at him

"Nah you don't mean that your just angry" Brax said to Charlie wishing to God that it was just the anger and hurt in her making her say these things.

"I do, we're poison me and you. We shouldn't be together; I got shot twice and kidnapped because of our relationship. I killed a man Brax, Casey got sent to juvie. You got stabbed and almost died; we lost our baby because of us. I hate you, I hate Jake I hate this whole situation and most of all I hate myself. I should have stayed away from you; I wish I stayed away from you. I hate you Brax, I hate you so much, I hate loving you so much and right now I hate that you love me because I wouldn't be feeling like this" Charlie screamed with tears coming from her eyes.

"I'm sorry" was all Brax said as he went towards her and pulled her into his arms. As he encased her into his arms he could feel her violently hitting against him but he kept a firm hold on her as she continued to scream and cry. As tears formed in Brax's eyes he murmured over and over again that he was sorry. As Charlie's legs gave way to her grief they both ended up kneeling in the sand with the water around them. They sat there for a while in the rain and sand. Charlie finally stopped fighting against Brax and clung to him as she cried.

When Brax finally felt confident enough to try get Charlie to leave the beach he walked her to his car to drive back to the house. On their arrival they found Heath, Ruby, and Casey sitting in the front room. They were all shocked to see the state Charlie was in, her hair was soaked and so were her clothes and her eyes and face were red and blotchy. As Ruby went to get up and go to her mum, Brax shook his head and guided Charlie into his room. Casey pulled Ruby back down and put his arms around her to comfort her from seeing Charlie in the state she was in. As Brax led Charlie into the room he guided her to sit on the bed and went to get some towels to help dry her up. Knowing the conversation ahead wasn't going to be a pleasant one Brax tried to brace himself as he took care of Charlie who sat vacant on the bed. Brax took of her top and jeans and wrapped a towel around her to dry her off; he went to the wardrobe to get one of his t-shirts to put on her before he changed into some dry clothes himself before sitting on a chair. Sitting on the bed Charlie caught sight of her scan picture on the floor by the bed, Brax followed the path her eyes had taken and watched her lean down and pick up the picture. Taking a deep breath Brax decided to try and talk to Charlie.

"Charlie you can't keep all this in, you need to talk to someone if not me"

"I'm sorry" Charlie said turning her eyes to Brax

"What for?" Brax asked confused

"What I said on the beach, I'm sorry. I know this was your baby too and I know that you must be hurting too. The rational part in my head tells me that, but I think and I think and I think. I go over everything in my head over and over again….. When you fall in love, when you love someone it's meant to be good, it's supposed to be great. Don't get me wrong I know there are ups and downs I don't expect it to all be perfect. Believe me I know how crap life can be I learnt that from a young age. But our love, I love you so much Brax I really do but look where it's got us. Jake wanted revenge because I killed his brother; he wanted me dead and you hurting."

"But he didn't succeed, your still here with us alive"

"He still got what he wanted though; we still lost something Brax we lost our baby. When I found out I was pregnant I was so happy, I don't remember ever being as happy as I was in that moment and now it's gone. I never got to do anything for him; I never got to show him how much I loved him" Charlie said with fresh tears falling from her eyes.

"Is this my fault Brax, I shot Hammer. I killed a man and now my baby's dead"

Getting out of his seat Brax went to sit on the bed next to Charlie, taking her hand in his he used his other hand to wipe her tears away.

"If we're being completely honest it hasn't been an easy ride us being together but there's one thing that neither of us can deny and that's that we love each other, we really truly love each other."

"I know" Charlie whispered

"Would it of been ok for you to have let Hammer shoot me and then you?"

"No."

"This is not your fault; our baby being taken from us was a horrible act by a horrible man. Don't you ever blame yourself for the death of our son." Brax said firmly pulling Charlie into his arms

"I understand where your thoughts are going, maybe we could have done things differently but I would always have fallen in love with you. I could never imagine loving anyone the way I love you and that's why Jake wanted you dead. You had to go to the drug tip off I gave you that was your job, that's where this started, with me looking out for my brother and you doing your job. Jake is the reason Hammer is dead, if he didn't tell him to do what he did you wouldn't of had to shoot him. You were protecting yourself; you were protecting me there was no other choice. If you want to blame anyone blame me, blame Jake and this stupid gang war, because you got involved with me romantically because I love you that's why you were a target. Jake would never have gone after you otherwise. He knew loosing you would cause me pain."

"I don't blame you Brax, I hate this situation but I won't blame you. I just don't know how to get past this. I'm just so tired Brax"

Leaning back onto the bed with Charlie in his arms, he laid cradling her.

"I don't know but we'll get through this together" 

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Charlie's break down on the beach, Brax had decided not to go back to work and spend time with Charlie to work on things. They had spent time just being together but had also had some frank honest conversations to help deal with what had happened. They both wanted their relationship to work and Charlie felt that honesty despite how much the things said would hurt was needed.<p>

On this particular afternoon Brax had a surprised planned for Charlie to try and help heal her about the loss of their baby. The house was empty and quiet as they made their way into the living room.

"Brax where are we going?" Charlie asked again not really expecting to get a different answer

"You'll see when we get there" Brax replied going to pick up his car keys

"Brax can't we just stay here and spend some time together"

"We've been doing that for the past couple of days. Look just trust me I think this is something you need to do. Now come on" Brax said taking Charlie's hand and leading her out of the house.

The drive into town was a quiet one with Charlie looking out of the window trying to guess what Brax had planned. As he pulled the car into the surf club car park she looked to the beach where she could see Ruby, Casey, Heath, Darcy, Marylyn, Morag, Leah, Elijah, Sid, Roo, Alf, Leah, and Vj on the beach with colourful balloons. As she got out of the car she turned to Brax.

"What's going on?"

"I remember you saying you never got to show our baby how much you loved him, so I thought we could do this for him."

"Do what?"

"We let go of the balloon sending a wish a message to him, letting him know we love him and we always will. I hoped it would help you to let go of the hurt and pain." Brax said as he saw Charlie try to hold back her tears.

"Come on" She said as she took his hand and walked down to the beach to her friends and family

As they reached the group Ruby handed Brax and Charlie the only two baby blue balloons amongst the bunch.

"Thanks for coming guys, I'm not a big talker and I'm not really big on letting my emotional side show. We've all been through a lot with Charlie being shot and not being sure if she would make it through and as happy as we are that she did survive we lost someone else. We lost our baby, so today we wanted to do something for him. Before you let go of your balloon you can maybe say a message or a wish to him just to let him know there are people here that love him and although we didn't get to meet him we will never forget his life that was lost." As Brax took a step back to hold Charlie's hand Marylyn stepped forward to let go of her balloon.

"I know what it's like to lose a child, its hurts so much and the despair and pain can feel so overwhelming that you don't think there is a way through it but I promise you Charlie there is and you will get there." Marylyn said to Charlie as she turned to look to the sky.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to meet you, I hope you and Byron are making friends up there" Marylyn said before she let go of her balloon, taking a step back. Morag, Leah, Elijah, Sid, Roo, Alf, Leah, and Vj all took turns to say a little message before letting go of their balloons.

Darcy stepped forward holding onto her dad's hand

"We all love you very much" she said before she let go of her balloon.

"With Buckton and Braxton genes I'm sure you're a little looker, I'll try being good so I get to come up there and chill with you when my times come" Heath said before he let go of his balloon

Casey stepped forward twirling the string of the balloon in-between his fingers.

"You'll forever be in our hearts little man"

Ruby stepped forward holding her balloon tightly in her hands.

"I'll love you forever little brother"

As everyone had said they're message and let go of their balloons Brax and Charlie stood still holding onto theirs. Heath gestured for everyone to go to Angelo's giving Charlie and Brax some privacy. As the others made their way up the beach Brax held onto Charlie's hand and stepped forward to the place he had found that afternoon in the rain.

"I'm so sorry for what happened, I would do anything to change not getting to meet you and watch you grow up. I will always love you my son, stay safe and happy until mummy and daddy can be with you" Brax said as he held the balloon in his hands and then let it go.

"This is so hard" Charlie said taking a deep breath

"There's no rush, take your time"

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, you will never know just how much I wanted you. I know your now safe up there with granddad and grandma, plus you got Jack there as well. I wish I was with you but until that time comes remember mummy and daddy love you very much. Always and forever my beautiful baby boy" as she finished speaking she pulled the balloon down into her hands and kissed it before letting it go into the sky. Charlie and Brax stayed on the beach watching the balloons in the sky until they couldn't see them anymore.

"Thank you Brax. Thank you for being so thoughtful in thinking to do this."

"I said we'd get through this together and I meant it, I love you"

"I love you too. Let's not make the mistakes we made before, let's make a promise here and now to always stay true and honest with each other and to learn from the past. It was so rocky our relationship in the past, let's not repeat it."

"I'm with you on that, I promise we're not going back to that. I love you too much to ever let anything come between us again" leaning down Brax placed a kiss on Charlie's lips. Taking her hand in his he asked

"Shall we make our way to Angelo's?"

"Yeah but only to say thank you, I just want to go home and lay in your arms"

"You won't get any complaints from me" Brax said smiling as they made their way up to Angelo's.

As they entered their friends and family stopped doing what they were doing as Charlie asked for their attention.

"I just wanted to say thank you for today and being there. Thank you for being there throughout this horrible ordeal, you all mean so much to me and Brax and I love you all very much. I don't want to be antisocial but we're going to head home, todays been a lot emotionally but again I really just want you to know how thankful I am to have such amazing people in my life"

Before Charlie and Brax left they went to individually say bye to everyone before making their way out. 

* * *

><p>As Brax and Charlie lay in bed, Charlie turned over to look Brax in the face, leaning up to kiss him.<p>

"Thank you, I know I said it already but thank you. I think it helped, actually I know it did. That feeling in my heart that ache it's eased, it was important to do something for him. He knows we love him, I know he does."

"I'm glad it helped, I just want to make you happy Charlie. You deserve it."

"I love you Daryl Braxton, thank you for loving me" Charlie said as she leaned up to kiss him again. Wrapping her arms around him she laid back down finally confident that they would be okay.


	26. Chapter 26

**WOW! Thank you so much for the reviews/comments about the last chapter, as I said I was apprehensive about it so it meant an EXTRA WHOLE LOAD that you guys liked it. It almost makes me scared to put up anymore chapters because I really don't want to disappoint. Anyway thank you again and hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading xxxx**

**Chapter 26**

Brax and Charlie had spent the last couple of days together at home sometimes alone, sometimes with Heath, Casey and Ruby. Things had started to get better, this particular morning they had decided to all go to the diner for breakfast. Charlie hadn't really been out much so today was a good step in the right direction. As they walked from their cars to the diner Brax took Charlie's hand and led the way. As they entered Charlie was greeted with a big smile from Irene who came out from behind the counter and engulfed her in a hug.

"Darl it's so good to see you" Irene said pulling back from the hug

"You too Irene, I'm so happy for you about the cancer being in remission?" Charlie said

"Thanks love, tough as old boots me." Irene replied

"Hey Charlie" Leah said coming out from the kitchen with plates in her hand

"Right stay there, let me of load these plates" Leah said rushing to a table to give them their food. Rushing back Leah embraced her friend.

"It's good to see you out and about" Leah told her friend

"Yeah, sorry about that. Really needed to sort my head out"

"Don't be silly, no need to be sorry. How you feeling?"

"Better" Charlie replied

"I'm feeling hungry, can we order already before my stomach eats itself" Heath interrupted

"Hey gets some manners" Brax said as he hit his brother over the head

"Nah it's alright, I can't take a hungry Heath lets feed him quick. Leah we'll catch up properly later" Charlie said to her friend giving her one last hug before they went to find a table. After a few minutes of sitting at the table Colleen made her way over to take their orders.

"Nice to see you looking so well, what a horrible incident to happen and in your own home as well" Coleen said

"Why thanks Coleen, can we order please" Charlie said not really wanting to hear whatever next colleen may have to say. She knew that she wasn't malicious but Colleen had the tendency to say things that were best left unsaid.

"Ummm yeah what can I get you?" Colleen replied deciding to keep anything else she had to say to herself due to the glares she was receiving from Brax and Ruby.

Breakfast had been a quiet event with a few people coming over to say hi to Charlie. After they had finished breakfast Casey and Ruby went to the farm to hang out with Dex, Sasha, Xavier and April. Heath had a few things he had to sort out so left Brax and Charlie at the diner.

"So what do you want to do today?" Bras asked leaning back in his seat

"You're going to work, and I got something I need to go do"

"It's alright we can do it together" Brax replied not really liking the idea of leaving Charlie on her own. She hadn't been out on her own since he had found her on the beach crying. Although things had been good and they had been talking about things he was still apprehensive about her being out on her own.

"You need to go check in on Angelo's you haven't been in there for days now Brax. Plus I need to get used to being out on my own and now's a good a time as any" Looking at Brax's worried face Charlie tried her best to make him a bit easier to the idea.

"Look I've got my phone with me, if at any point I feel overwhelmed or need you I will call you, I promise. Please just trust me this is just something I need to do alone" Charlie said taking his hands in hers.

"You call me straight away if anything happens okay" Brax said giving in

"I swear"

"Okay, come on lets go pay the bill and go" Brax said pulling her up with him and going to the counter.

Charlie decided to take a walk before heading to her location. As she got to a bench she decided to sit for a while, looking out to the sea she didn't realise the figure approaching her.

* * *

><p>As Bianca walked she was lost in thought about recent events, she had heard from Liam about the ceremony on the beach they had done for Charlie to help with her with her pain about losing her baby. Knowing it wasn't about her Bianca couldn't help but feel disappointed that she wasn't able to be there for Charlie. She had held back with approaching Charlie because she had heard that emotionally she wasn't doing well, plus with not being welcome at the house by Brax she hadn't really had much of an opportunity to try heal the rift between her and her once best friend since she hadn't been around the bay.<p>

As she walked along Bianca couldn't believe her eyes as she caught sight of Charlie sitting on a bench looking out to the beach. Bianca hadn't seen Charlie since she was unconscious and comatose in the hospital. Taking a deep breath she powered on towards where Charlie sat.

"Hi" Bianca said not really knowing what else to say

Looking up to the voice that interrupted her thoughts Charlie laid eyes on Bianca standing before her.

"Hi" Charlie replied back as she turned to look back to the sea.

Not really knowing what to do Bianca decided to take a seat on the bench.

"How are you feeling?" Bianca asked

"Better" Charlie said as she fiddled with her fingers

"Did the ceremony on the beach help? Liam told me about it"

"Yeah it helped" Charlie replied taking a deep breath

"I would have come but….." as Bianca spoke Charlie cut her off

"It was for family and friends and right now you don't really fit into any category" Charlie replied turning to look at Bianca. Taking in the upset look in Bianca's eyes Charlie carried on with what she had to say.

"I'm not saying this to hurt you but it's true. We weren't friends before I was shot and I haven't seen you since that morning at the diner. The last time I spoke to you, you told me good luck in the city and goodbye. If Jake hadn't shot me I'd be in the city, we would have both been getting on with our lives separately"

"I know" Bianca replied not being able to dispute what Charlie had said

"But Charlie after you called me Liam made me realise that I was being selfish, I was blaming you for things that were out of your control. I was just so angry and I let it cloud my judgement, I am so sorry for the way I treated you and I will never forgive myself for speaking to you the way I did when you was calling me for help."

"Bianca I did miss you, you were one of my closet friends and for you to be able to discard our friendship like that so quickly and easily it hurt a lot. I begged you Bianca to sort things out with me but you weren't interested. This here right now it feels so awkward and it hurts that that's the way it is right now especially when we were such great friends… best friends. But right now I only got enough in me to deal with one thing at a time, so this….. getting our friendship back on track is going to have to wait. "

"I understand anything I can help with?" Bianca asked

"This is something I got to face on my own, but thank you for the offer." Charlie said as she got up from the bench.

"I've got to get going, see you around Bianca" Charlie said as she walked off.

As Bianca sat she was relieved at the way the conversation had went, although they hadn't instantly jumped back into being friends the promise of that happening was there and she was happy about that. 

* * *

><p>Charlie made the familiar journey to her destination, has she made her way to the house she took deep calming breaths. Walking the familiar path she walked past the kitchen window and braced herself on the window seal, bowing her head down and taking more calming breaths Charlie braced herself.<p>

"You can do this" she told herself out loud as she pushed herself of the window seal. Walking to the door she stopped and put her key in, slowly she turned the key in the lock then twisted the door handle. Slowly she pushed the door open, holding onto the handle she took a few hesitant steps into the house until she came to the kitchen table. As walked further she paused as a thought came to her mind, remembering that it was the spot Jake stood in as he raised his gun to shoot her. Feeling a bit wobbly on her feet Charlie willed herself to continue on in her path. Walking into the front room her feet took her to the spot she remembered laying in bleeding. As she kneeled down to sit down where she once lay bleeding she noticed that Leah had had the carpet changed. Sitting Charlie took deep breaths to calm her, this was her home and Jake had already taken so much from her already she wasn't going to let him make her afraid to come into the house. A house that held may have held a horrible memory but also held good ones as well.

* * *

><p>As Brax dealt with the lunch time rush he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he had spent most of the day with Charlie on his mind wondering what she was doing and if she was okay. He was happy that she was coming back to her old self, the fact that she was confident to go out on her own was a good sign but he couldn't help but worry. After all that had happened he just wanted to keep her safe and happy. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone and read the message.<p>

**I'm at Leah's can you come and meet me, C xxx**

As Brax stuffed his phone back in his pocket he told one his staff he had something to take care of and rushed off. Thoughts ran through Brax's mind as to why she was at the house, remembering the last time they had gone there he was hoping she was okay. Brax was there in a matter of minutes, as he ran out of his car and slammed the door he quickly made his way to the back door. Seeing it already open he stepped in and spotted Charlie sitting on the floor in the same place him, Ruby, and Casey had found her. Brax was surprised by the over whelming feeling he had felt at the thought and the memory of that afternoon.

"That's where he stood" Charlie said to Brax as she looked up at him after being alerted of his entrance

"What?" Brax asked confused

"Jake, he stood right there and shot me. That's where he stood; I remember the look in his eyes, the expression on his face, the sound of his voice…."

"Charlie" Brax said as he went to sit beside her

"No, I'm alright. That hate he had, where did it get him. Because of him his brother is dead, he put Hammer in that position by telling him to kidnap me and kill the both of us. His hate as got him nowhere because I'm still here and he isn't. I'm still here Brax and I'm not letting what he did stop me from being able to come here. I refuse to let him make me scared to come here"

Pulling Charlie into his arms Brax kissed her on the head as he held her close.

"I'm so proud of you, you've got a whole load of people that would have come with you today but you faced it on your own."

"I felt like I had to" Charlie said turning to look at Brax "You've been so strong for me lately, all of you but I felt I had to do this by myself. This is my home and I'm not letting Jake make me scared to come into it"

"So what does this mean for us?" Brax asked

"What do you mean?"

"Living arrangements"

"What you sick of me already" Charlie asked jokingly

"No, I just now that you feel you can come into the house again are you going to be moving back in?" Brax questioned

"Do you want me to move back in to Leah's?"

"No! Right now we'd be living together in the city and after what has happened I want you with me in my home in my bed every night. I don't ever want to be away from you, you not living with me it just wouldn't feel right"

"Smooth Braxton" Charlie replied blushing. "Let's play it by ear yeah; I'm not in no rush to move back so let's just see how it goes." Charlie replied kissing him gently on the lips

"What about the city?"

"I haven't really given it much thought"

"How about we put it on hold, I think right now being around friends and family is what's needed"

"I think your right. So how about we get out of here" Charlie replied

"Come on I'll shout you lunch" Brax said as he got to his feet and pulled Charlie to hers as well.

As they made their way out of the house and Charlie locked the door she smiled to herself proud that she was able to go back into the house. Happy that she had Brax with her in her life and happy for all the wonderful friends and family that she had surrounding her, helping her. With them together she felt that they could face anything. 

* * *

><p>As Brax and Charlie entered Angelo's they caught sight of Ruby, Casey, Xavier, Sasha, April and Dex sitting in one of the booths eating pizza.<p>

"I think we should talk to Casey and Ruby about the city" Charlie said as she led Brax to their table.

"Hey guys" Charlie said as she got to their table. "Can we borrow Casey and Ruby for a second please?"

"Is everything alright" Ruby said instantly getting up worried

Laughing at her Charlie replied "Yeah everything's fine, stop worrying." Taking her hand Charlie lead her onto the balcony as Brax and Casey followed.

"So what up guys" Casey asked as they all stood.

"I just wanted to ask how you felt about us staying in the bay, after everything's that happened it would be good to be around friends and family." Brax told the pair

"You had me worried there; I've already deferred my year at uni. This whole thing has been a nightmare; I think staying in the bay is a good idea." Ruby replied

"Ruby I don't want you putting your life and plans on hold because of me" Charlie said to her daughter feeling guilty

"I'm not, a part of it is for me. I lost you, and my whole world came tumbling down it's not a feeling that's easily forgotten. A lot of stuff came back to me in that time, a lot to reflect on things from the past, so right now I just want to be with my mum. And you know what a year away from study would be a nice break" Ruby said with a laugh as Charlie pulled her in for a hug

"And you Casey" Brax asked

"Works out good for me, I get to have you guys around and I'll finish of my HSC. Now that's sorted can we go back in before Xavier wolfs down all the pizza"

"Come on then" Ruby said as she took her boyfriend's hand and walked back into Angelo's to be greeted my an angry Heath.

"Brax" Heath called out as he made his way to his brother

"What's got you so mad" Brax asked as his brother made his way to him

"I need your help, Darcy's missing" Heath replied getting more wound up and upset

"Okay calm down, what happened?" Brax asked leading his brother out onto the balcony where Charlie, Ruby and Casey followed.

Running his hands over his face Heath tried to calm himself.

"Her nan called me and told me she was missing, she didn't come home after her summer school club" Heath said pacing

"Okay so that must have finished what an hour ago, she may have gone to a friend's house or…. " as Brax tried to find a reason as to why Darcy may not have gone straight home Heath cut him off.

"Brax yesterday, she didn't go home from her club yesterday afternoon. Her nan only just told me today"

"Have the police been informed" Charlie asked

"She said she called them and they're looking into it. What if something bad happened to her? Why didn't she tell me sooner" Heath said getting angrier by the second

"Okay Brax you and Heath take Heath's car and go look for all the possible places you think she could be at. Casey and Ruby take Brax's car and just go for a drive round the bay and Mangrove River see if you can spot Darcy. Heath we'll find her, the police are probably out looking for her now."

"She's just a kid Buckton, she's spent the night God knows where" Heath said

"Hey bro she's a Braxton, we'll find her and she'll be alright" Brax said to his brother trying to keep him positive.

"Hey we heard what's going on, we'll go out as well and see if we can find her" Xavier said as he, April, Sasha and Dex stood by the entrance to the balcony.

"Thanks mate" Heath said as he went to go look for Darcy "Brax come on" he shouted as he made his way down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Brax asked Charlie as they made their way downstairs

"I'm going to check back at the house she may have made her way their then I'm going to have a look around." Giving him a quick kiss on the lips Charlie went to her car hoping that they found her before dark.


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy. To be honest not sure where else I'm going to go with this story got a few more ideas in my head so going to try work out a plan for them so please bear with me with updates. But thank you for all the people who have been reading and those who review.**

**Chapter 27**

**Heath and Brax**

As time had passed on Heath had got increasingly agitated, Brax was trying his best to keep his brother calm. He knew that when Heath became like this his behaviour could become irrational and he didn't want him doing anything that could get him into trouble. Heath had been really trying recently to stay straight and not do anything dodgy or get him noticed by the police and so far he was doing well. Walking back to the car Brax looked on as his brother suddenly flipped and lashed out at some bins on the side walk.

"Hey Heath come on, you gotta keep level headed" Brax said as he went to approach his brother

"It's getting dark Brax, where is she? What if something happened to her, I've only just got her Brax I don't want to lose her" Heath said

"You're not going to lose her; everyone is out looking for her right now. We'll find her" Brax tried to stay positive for his brother

"I've already lost her, where is she? I'm supposed to be her dad; I'm supposed to keep her safe"

"Standing around here having a fit isn't going to help, get it together and lets go find your daughter" Brax said trying to get through to his brother

"I'm scared Brax, I'm scared that she may be lying dead somewhere."

"Don't think like that"

"You read stuff like that in the papers, there are sick people out there in the world. I'm scared that my little girl is…" not being able to finish the sentence Heath choked on his tears that had started to fall

"Heath, there can be a good outcome to this. I know you're scared but we need to keep positive that Darcy is going to be found alive and well"

"And if she's not?"

"That's a road we'll cross if we get to it" Brax said praying that it wasn't something they would have to face.

"This family can't take any more heartache Brax, this will break us"

"I know" Brax said as he walked back to the car he called back to his brother "when you're ready I'll be in the car waiting for you."

As Brax got into the car he pulled out his phone to call Charlie, as he waited for her to pick up he thought about what Heath had said.

"Hey, have you found her?" Brax heard Charlie ask as soon as she picked up.

"No" he told her wishing the answer would have been yes, hearing her sigh he wished that someone would find her soon. Like Heath said the family had been through enough already and he just wanted this ordeal to be over with and Darcy to be found alive and well.

"Where are you?" Brax asked Charlie

"I'm out looking for Darcy, I went to the house and had a check around. Brax where could she be, it's getting dark."

"We'll find her" was all Brax could offer to comfort her at that moment

"I'm so scared for her, I got all these things running through my head. I've seen cases like this end good but also really bad."

"Foucs on the good cases okay, don't work yourself up"

"I can't help it, its Darcy Brax she's been through so much recently with losing her mum. Why do bad things keep happening Brax"

"Come and meet me, I don't like the idea of you out searching alone. You can search with me and Heath" Brax said getting worried about his girlfriend

"I'm alright Brax, I promise. We'll cover more ground apart right now anyway. How's Heath?"

"Not good, he's having a few moments to calm down right now I'm just waiting for him in the car. Hang on, here he comes now" Brax said to Charlie.

"You alright mate?" Brax said to Heath as he got into the passenger seat of the car

"Yeah, lets get on the road hey" heath replied

"I'm going to go, I'll call you soon love you" Charlie said to Brax at hearing Heaths request

"Love you too, stay safe" Brax said hanging up the phone

"Was that Charlie?" Heath asked his brother

"Yeah"

"Is she alright, I know her and Darcy have gotten quiet close"

"I don't know. It doesn't help that she worked on the police force"

"How do you mean?"

"She's seen these cases before the good and the bad; she's getting worked up about the different outcomes"

"She loves Darcy, I could see that when they were around each other. Both her and Ruby they instantly struck up a bond. We got to find her; they'll be to many broken pieces to fix if we don't"

"I know"

* * *

><p>As Charlie sat in her car on the side of the road her hands clenched the steering wheel in frustration. No one had yet found Darcy and it was already getting dark now. She had spoken to Ruby and Casey who had said that others from the town were also out looking for Darcy. Where could she be Charlie thought, scared for the little girl out there all alone or was she? Did someone have her against her will? Thoughts ran rapidly through her head. After Tegan died she remembered seeing Darcy around town so sad and hearing from Brax how she wasn't doing well after the loss of her mother. Why when the little girl had managed to pick herself up something like this had to happen, it wasn't fair. Charlie decided to think as if Darcy had decided to go off on her own, where would the little girl go?<p>

As Charlie went to put the ignition on in her car one thought came to her mind, Tegan!

Charlie felt a renewed hope in her chest as she started up her car and sped off in the direction of a familiar route she remembered taking that morning after the storm. Charlie started to get impatient as she drove wanting to reach her destination. When she finally go there it had gotten dark so she took her flashlight from her car and pointed it into the bush.

"Darcy" she called out hoping to hear a reply. Hearing nothing she walked further in remembering when she first came to this spot and had found Tegan trapped in her car.

Walking further down trying to be careful and not fall on the earth Charlie caught site of something further up. Picking up pace she saw a figure lying on the ground.

"Darcy" Charlie called as she carefully ran forward to the little girl. "Oh gosh, Darcy are you okay?" Charlie asked as she reached her and brushed some hair from her face.

"It's so cold" Darcy said

Taking of her jacket Charlie wrapped it around the little girl. Looking her over, her face was dirty and she looked like she may have been dehydrated. "Darcy you had us all scared, everyone's out looking for you." Charlie said as she wrapped her arms around Darcy trying to warm her up.

"Darce, I need to get you to the hospital okay"

"No, I don't want to go." Darcy said pulling out of Charlie embrace

"What's going on, why did you come here?"

"No one wants me" the little girl cried

"Why would you think that?" Charlie asked taken back by her words

"It's true, I know it's true"

"But why?"

"because….."

"sweetie I can't help if you don't tell me why"

"I don't want to talk about it" Darcy said looking away from Charlie

"Okay but we are going to the hospital right now, you don't look well Darce and I just want you to be okay." Charlie tooks Darcy's nod of the head as agreement to going with her and went to help her to her feet. As Darcy swayed a bit Charlie picked Darcy up the best she could and carried her to the car and carefully placed her in the back seat. Moving around to the drivers seats Charlie pulled out her phone before she got in the car.

"Hey you alright?" Brax asked as he picked up the phone

"I've found her, I think she's dehydrated. I'm going to head to the hospital now. Let the others know she's alright and come meet me."

"How is she?"

"She's upset about something. Brax I can't really talk I'll see you at the hospital. I love you"

"I love you too" Brax replied as he hung up the phone.

"Charlie's found her" Brax turned and told his brother

"Where? How is she?"

"I don't know but Charlie said she thinks she's dehydrated and is taking her to the hospital. Here take my phone, call Casey, her Nan and the cops let them know she's been found" Brax instructed his brother as he turned the car around to head to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Heath shouted at Charlie as he ran into the hospital worried about his little girl.<p>

"Calm down Heath, she's in with Sid right now" Charlie said going to him

"Where was she, how was she when you found her? Did someone have her, I'll kill em I swear whoever took my little girl I'll kill em" Heath said getting worked up

"There's no one to kill Heath, she wasn't taken no one was there when I found her."

"Where did you find her" Brax asked

"Where Tegan had the car accident during the storm"

"What was she doing there?" asked Heath

"I don't know but she seemed pretty upset, she said something about no one wanting her. I tried to talk to her but she just closed up"

Taking a seat in the waiting room Ruby and Casey arrived at the hospital along with the police and Darcy's nan. Questions were thrown around and Charlie tried to answer them as best she could but even though she had found Darcy she knew as much as the others did about why she had gone missing.

As Sid eventually came out of the hospital room Heath shot up out of his seat towards him.

"How is she? Can I see her?" Heath asked

"She's going to be fine, she was dehydrated so we've attached her to a drip and she as mild hypothermia. It could have been worse and we're lucky she was found when she was. We're going to keep her in for a couple of days to minitor her. And yes you can see her but she's been very quiet, its quiet obvious that something as upset her"

"I'll try talk to her and find out what it is, did she say anything to you guys when you were in there?" Heath asked

"No, she was just very quiet. I 'll let you guys go in and see her but don't stay too long she needs to rest" Sid said as he went to deal with another patient.

Heath and Darcy's nan were the first two to go in to see Dracy.

"Hey Darc, how you feeling?" Heath asked as he went to stand by her bed. Being met by her silence Heath tried again. "Hey, come on talk to me, I can't help if you don't let me know whats wrong."

"Maybe you should just lay of Heath, she doesn't need all the questions right now" Said Darcy's nan

"Unlike some I don't waste time in trying to sort things out, I'm still pissed that you didn't tell me straight away that she was missing so you don't get to tell me what to do" Heath said annoyed

"Don't you talk to me like that; you've only been on the scene 5 minutes I've been in her life from the start. I know what's best for my grandchild"

Getting wound up by her words Heath shouted "I DIDN'T KNOW, I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS MINE. So lay off, I would have been there if I had known"

At the sound of raised voices Brax, Charlie, Casey and Ruby entered the room.

"Hey, hey what's going on? Stop the shouting you guys" Brax said not impressed by the way they were carrying on in front of Darcy

As she entered the room Charlie went straight to Darcy seeing her sitting on the bed with her hands on her ears and her eyes shut tight. Sitting on the bed Charlie pulled her into her arms and rubbed her back. "It's alright Darc they've stopped shouting, its okay" Charlie told her.

"You both need to cool it, can't you see you're upsetting her more" Casey said to the two arguing adults

"She wound me up" Heath said

"I don't care Heath, just put a lid on it for your daughter" Brax told his brother

Rubbing his hands over his face Heath composed himself and faced his daughter. "I'm sorry Darc, I was just being a silly adult. I've just been scared while you've been missing" Heath told his daughter

"No one cares none of you do" Darcy said trying to pull out of Charlie's arms

"Hey! Why do you keep saying that?" Charlie asked not letting her leave her embrace

"It's true, they said it and its true"

"Who said what?"

"Stacey and Cassie they said it. I drew a picture for the house, we were all in it but then she said I shouldn't be in it if it was for the house because I don't live there. That none of you want me. It's true none of you do, you're all in that house together and I keep asking to stay with you guys and you don't want me. Dad keeps saying no, I don't have a mum and my Dad doesn't want me.

"That's not true Darc I do want you but I can't have you with me permanently right now I just wouldn't be able to do it. I don't have as much support as your nan does, soon it's just going to be me. Brax, Casey, Charlie and Ruby are moving to the city soon, I won't have anyone to rely on for help."

"I hate my life right now, I just want one thing, to live with you and you won't let me. I'm a freak that's what Stacey said because I have to go talk to a councillor. I'm happier when I'm with you guys but you don't want me around" Darcy said as she cried

"Is this why you disappeared?" Charlie asked

"They said that I would be on my own, that you would stop having me around the house and then my nan wouldn't want me and I'd be all on my own. You'd all leave me like mum did"

Everyone was shocked by Darcy's words, not realising what was going on everyone in the room was angry at themselves for not noticing that this was going on. Pulling away from Darcy, Charlie faced the little girl.

"Look at me Darc, you are not alone. We're all here because we care and love you. What those girls said it rubbish and it's mean. You know I found your mum that morning?" Charlie asked, at Darcy's slight nod she continued on. "Well when I did all she could think about was you, her baby girl. Even though she was hurting her first priority was to make sure that you were safe. If she could she'd be here Darc she would be, she'd never willingly leave you it was just an accident and sadly it's taken her away from you but it's got nothing to do with not wanting you"

"But that's what they said. They were my friends but they started being mean and said they couldn't be friends with a freak like me, only freaks and weirdo's go to see councillors"

"Darcy you are not a freak, don't listen to them they're just being horrible" Ruby told the little girl

"But I go to see a councillor that makes me a freak" the little girl said with tears falling

"Do you think I'm a freak?" Charlie asked Darcy

Shaking her head Darcy replied "No, you're perfect." Charlie smiled at her unexpected reply.

"But you just called me a freak" Charlie told the little girl

"No, you could never be a freak" Darcy said shaking her head

"But I am according to you. If you're a freak then I'm a freak as well."

"No you're not" Darcy said firmly, they may not want her around but to her Charlie was wonderful. She was beautiful and smart and she was really nice to her. There was no way in Darcy's mind that this woman could be remotely called a freak.

"Well if I'm not then neither are you." Charlie said taking Darcy's hand in hers. "I've had to see a councillor before, there's nothing wrong with it. It's actually quiet brave to be able to admit that you need that help"

"Why did you have to see one?" Darcy asked

"Something happened when I was younger and it made me really upset. Thinking about it you're actually a lot braver then me because you're seeing one now, it took me a very long time before I went to see someone about it, to help me with how I was feeling. Is it helping you seeing the counsellor?

Nodding Darcy replied "Yeah, I felt silly at first but its helping."

"Then forget what those girls are saying, you're a brave girl Darc."

"I'll try to remember that but it's hard, they were supposed to be my friends but they started being mean to me"

Stepping forward Darcy's nan had tears in her eyes at what her granddaughter had been going through. "Baby you are loved, I love you so much don't let anyone make you doubt that."

"I love you too, please don't feel sad because I want to live with my Dad. I like living with you but I really want to be with my daddy" Darcy told her Nan

"Darling, you can't though. You heard what he said; we'll just keep things the way they are"

"Please I'm just asking you both this one thing, why can't it happen?"

"Darc like I said before it's just going to be me; I won't have the help and support"

"Heath is that the only thing stopping you?" asked Charlie

"Yeah and it's a big thing, I don't want Darc growing up like me" Heath said

"Well we decided today to stay in the bay, I'm not saying we're going to stay here forever but we have no plans to move to the city anytime soon. So if it's the support aspect that's stopping you then it's not even an issue" Charlie told him

Turning to his brother Heath asked for confirmation "Brax?"

"I'm here to help, how about we leave the three of you to talk this through" Brax suggested

"Hang on, are you all going to be staying in the house or will she just be with her dad, Darryl and Casey." Darcy's nan asked

"All of us" Brax answered

"I need to know whose going to be around my granddaughter, she's very precious to me and after losing Tegan if I was to let this happen I would need to know that she was with people who would keep her safe and make her feel loved"

"We want the same thing for Darcy" said Heath

"Darcy what do you want?" her Nan asked her

"I love living with you I do, but I've never had a dad and I've lost my mum. I want to be with my daddy, I still love you very much but this is all new and I love being with him and Uncle Brax and Casey and Ruby and Charlie. l miss my mum so much and being with my dad it helps with the pain"

"Then you can stay with them but missy make sure you come visit okay, don't you forget about your gran"

"I never would, l love you so much thank you for this"

"I just want you to be happy and if this helps then its fine with me"

"Thank you so much" Darcy was so excited about the fact she would get to live with her dad. She had lost one parent and she desperately wanted to be with her dad.

"I'll take good care of her I promise" Heath said to Darcy's Nan as he went towards his daughter and engulfed her into a hug.

* * *

><p>It was late when Brax, Casey, Heath, Ruby and Charlie arrived back to the house. They had to be forced to leave the hospital as they didn't want to leave Darcy alone. As they got into the house they all slumped down onto various seats in the living room exhausted.<p>

"Charlie, thanks for finding her" Heath said grateful that his little girl had been found before it got to late

"It's alright Heath, I'm just glad she's safe" Charlie told him

"I can't believe she was going through all that with her so called friends" Ruby said thinking out loud

"I'm just glad we know now so we can put a stop to it" Heath said

One thing had been playing on Heaths mind since the conversation at the hospital, in fact it had been playing on all three of the Braxton brothers minds but Heath was the first to ask about it.

"So Buckton, were you just saying you'd seen a counsellor just to try get through to Darcy or was that the truth?"

"Hey Heath mind your own" Brax told his brother although he was planning to ask Charlie about it in private later on.

"Nah it's alright Brax, I was telling the truth." Charlie said looking to Ruby who had her eyes facing towards her hands as she fiddled with her fingers

"Is that all we're going to get" Heath asked

"Yeah that's all your gonna get, like I said something happened when I was younger and to deal with it I saw a counsellor. But Heath don't worry I'm not going to go physcho and kill you all while you sleep" Charlie said laughing as she got up. "I'm off to bed now so night" she said as she walked to the bedroom.

"Heath, you and your mouth you never know when to shut up" Brax told his brother

"Don't act like you wasn't curious, I just asked what was probably on both you and Casey's minds"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you had to ask" Casey said to his brother

"Rubes Charlie wasn't upset was she?" Heath asked

"Nah she seemed fine" Ruby said as she listened to their conversation. "I think I'm going to go to bed as well, night guys" Ruby said as she got up and went to bed. On her way she went to Braxs room and walked inside.

"Brax is chewing Heath out about asking you about seeing a counsellor" Ruby said as she entered the bedroom.

"I can't blame him for being curious"

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked her mum

"I was going to ask you the same thing" Charlie told her daughter

"Yeah I'm ok, I was just worried if all this talk about why you had to see a counsellor was upsetting you?"

"To be honest I'm not even thinking about that, I just wanted to get through to Darcy. But to answer your question yes I'm fine so don't be worried okay" Charlie said as she hugged her daughter and kissed her on her head

Just then Brax walked into the room.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" he asked feeling bad for walking in when he did

"Nah I was just saying goodnight, see you in the morning" Ruby said as she left the bedroom

"Sorry about Heath" Brax said as hefully walked into the room and started getting ready for bed

"That's alright, I'm sure you was curious as well"

"Yeah I was but that wasn't the way for him to ask you"

"It's alright Brax, honestly I didn't mind."

"So…"

"Is there something you want to ask me" Charlie said as she watched Brax

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really I only brought it up to get through to Darcy; it's not something I want to really dredge up especially with all that's been going on. I do trust you Brax so don't think it's because I don't, that I won't tell you it's just… I've got so much to deal with right now I don't want to go dredging up the past as well detail for detail"

"It's ok, you tell me if and when you're ready just know that I'm here and I love you"

"I love you too" Charlie told him as they got into bed and cuddled with each other as they fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO SORRY for this BIG MASSIVE GAP in between updates. To be honest I have found it very hard to update with my motivation quite low to be honest plus I really am not watching home and away much at the moment to even keep interested in continuing. At least when I was watching it gave me a bit of a push to write what I would prefer to be seeing on my screen as opposed to how things have gone. That being said I do hate not starting things and not finishing so I am still trying to persevere with this story and also get the fun spark I had before when I was writing. If I still have some readers thank you for bearing with me and the updates might not be as regular but I will continue with this and hopefully you will still enjoy reading.

**Chapter 28**

It had been a few days since Darcy had been released from hospital; she spent the first two nights at her nans then went to live permanently with her dad. She shared a tearful goodbye with her nan who was emotional about her moving out of the house, although she knew she would see her it wasn't the same as having her in the house every day, she loved Darcy so much and she also made her feel closer to Tegan but she knew that this was for the best. Darcy had made such a heartfelt plea that she couldn't say no.

When Darcy had gotten to her new home she walked in to see Brax, Casey, Charlie, and Ruby with party poppers which they popped as soon as she walked into the house. There was a big banner saying welcome to your new home which made Darcy's face explode with a massive smile. They had spent the afternoon chilling and eating snacks and nibbles they had laid out. Darcy had a great first day living in her new home but now she had to face another first. They had decided that Darcy would transfer to summer bay high and today was her first day.

"Darc you up?" Heath asked as he lightly tapped the door to her room

"No" Darcy groaned as she rolled over in the bed

"Come on you got to get ready for school" Heath said walking into the room and sitting on the bed

"Do I really have to go, I only just moved into the house yesterday I think I need a bit more time to get settled before I start school" Darcy said trying to get out of having to go

"Nice try kid but you're going" Heath said getting up and pulling the duvet up with him

"arrrrrrrrgh no give it back" Darcy said putting the pillow over her head

"Come on Charlie's making you breakfast, it'll be ready once you get out of the bathroom"

Darcy decided to remain in her bed and was shocked as she felt her body being lifted up and placed over her dad's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Darcy half screamed half laughed out

"Oh my gosh" Ruby said as they came past the living room

"I'm helping you start your day" Heath said placing Darcy down in the bathroom "Don't you just love living with me" Heath grinned at his daughter and then was greeted with the bathroom door being slammed in his face.

"You're welcome Darc" he shouted out as he made his way to the fridge to get a juice

"Oh my gosh Heath, she didn't look impressed with you" Ruby said as she went to take a seat at the table

"Yeah but it got her out of bed and in the bathroom"

"I can't argue with that" laughed Ruby

**Summer Bay High**

It was lunch time and Darcy had finished her first two classes of the day. Sitting on the grass eating her lunch the sun was blocked out by a shadow behind her.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here?" VJ asked as he stood beside Darcy. They had met a couple of times when Darcy had stayed in the bay and also at the hospital.

"No you're ok" Darcy replied moving her bag

"How you finding it so far?"

"Not too bad, although I won't be sitting anywhere near the front in Mr Browns class. It was like it was raining all the spit that came out of his mouth" said Darcy as she and VJ laughed

"Yeah sorry, I shoulda warned you. Everyone gets to class early just to be away from the front"

"I know for next time"

"I heard about what happened at your old school that was really mean for those girls to say those things to you. How you feeling now?"

"I'm alright, its good living with my Dad and I get a new start at a new school. It was horrible and I felt really down and sad but things are getting better."

"That's good to hear"

"Well there goes the bell" Darcy said as she started to pack her lunch away.

"Yeah, come on let's get to class." VJ said as they walked back to the school

**Braxton House**

"Where you guys off to?" Charlie asked Casey and Ruby as they made their way to the door to leave.

"Case I'll meet you in the car" Ruby told her boyfriend as she went to speak with her mother

"I want to go into the city and Casey's coming along" Ruby told Charlie

"Oh okay, well have fun" Charlie said as she went to put her mug into the sink

"I'm going to see Dad…. I mean Granddad and Grandma" Ruby said after a deep breath

"Oh okay"

"It's just after everything that's happened I just want to go see them and talk to them. I mean I can talk to them anywhere I suppose cause I feel they are with us but I just feel like I need to go to their graves I just need to talk to them"

"Come here" Charlie said as she pulled her daughter into a hug "Do you want me to come with you?"

"I'm alright I got Casey with me, unless you want to come?"

"I planned to go up their next weekend with it being the 1st anniversary of Dads death so I'll just wait. But you go and do what you need to do, I'll be here when you get back" Charlie said as she kissed the top of her daughters head.

**Beach**

"Buckton you know you should really try and give surfing ago, you're the only one in the house that doesn't surf" Heath said as he dug his surf board into the sand and dried himself off with his towel.

"And its not going to change anytime soon, its really not my thing"

"How do you know unless you give it a try?"

"I just know"

"If you say so" Heath said as he sprayed water from his hair onto Charlie

"Oh my gosh, Heath don't" Charlie screamed as she got up from where she was sitting

"Buckton scared of a bit of water" Heath teased

"I'm going to get you back for that" Charlie said playfully as she hit him around the head

Just then Heath caught sight of Liam and Bianca walking towards them.

"Oh great" Heath said under his breath

"Hi Charlie" Liam said as he reached the pair

"Hi" Bianca said to Charlie

"Hey, ummm congratulations about your engagement" Charlie said trying to break the awkward vibe

"Thanks! How are you doing?" Heath asked

"I'm good thanks" Charlie told him

"Well if you guys are done sucking out the good vibes we'd like to go back to having fun" Heath said as he was getting fed up of the atmosphere.

"Always the charmer Heath" Bianca said sarcastically

"Well you would know, I managed to charm your knickers off on more than one occasion" Heath spat back

"Oi don't talk to her like that" Liam said getting angry

"What I ever saw in you I don't know, one of the biggest mistakes in my life hooking up with you" Bianca hissed back

"Likewise you stuck up bitc…."

"Okay guys let's just all calm down" Charlie cut of Heath not wanting the situation to escalate into a punch up between Heath and Liam

"Bianca, Liam I think maybe it's best if you just leave before anything else is said"

"Yeah I think your right, It was good seeing you Charlie" Liam said pulling her in for a hug

Bianca held back not knowing whether it would be okay to hug Charlie so she went with a simple goodbye before her and Liam made their way off the beach.

**Bianca and Liam**

"What was that about?" Liam said as he and Bianca made their way up the beach

"Arrrrgh he's such a moron. If you guys are done with sucking out all the fun" Bianca said mimicking Heath

"Babe you can't let him get a rise out of you" Liam told his finace

"I just can't help it, this is the first time I've seen Charlie since our little talk and he had to go ruin it with his stupid comment"

"Babe I think you both ruined it"

"so your blaming me"

"No what I'm saying is it may not have escalated if you hadn't risen to it"

"Well I'm sure I heard you pipe up as well"

"yeah but only to defend my beautiful fiancess honour, look babe all im saying is next time count to ten okay"

"I'll try" Bianca said as they walked towards the diner

**Charlie and Heath**

"What was that about?" Charlie questioned Heath

"What it was true they sucked out all the fun like a black hole of despair"

"Okay well if that's what you thought fair enough but Heath you don't always have to voice your opinion"

"Well she didn't have to bite back"

"You really like her don't you" Charlie asked thinking she knew what this was really about

"I did but not anymore, seeing her walking round town with the rock star all happy and cheery just winds me up"

"Why?"

"If you tell anyone I said this I'll deny it"

"My lips are sealed"

"When it all comes down to it she used me, I actually liked her but all it was to her was a bit of fun. I'm over it, I'm over her but she used me then has the nerve to walk around the place like I'm dirt, it annoys me"

"Well if that's how you feel just try not to rise to it and maybe practice biting your tongue no point adding fuel to the flames."

"Yeah maybe" Heath said picking up his surf board "I gotta go need to get ready for my shift at Angelo's makes no difference my brother being the boss he's twice as hard on me. I'll see you later Buckton" Heath said as he made his way up to the surf club

"Yeah, see you later" Charlie shouted back

**Surf Club**

"I'm bored" exclaimed Charlie as she sat at the table eating gelato

"well I get off in a few hours so we can go do something after that" Brax said to his girlfriend

"That's all fine and well but what about tomorrow and the day after that, what do I do with myself now"

"find a hobby" Brax said with a chuckle

"I'm being serious Brax besides being a cop there isnt anything else for me to do in summer bay. I mean in the city there were options and it was supposed to be a new start new adventure and right now I just feel like blah"

"Like blah"

"Yes Brax like blah okay it's the only word I can think of to describe it so don't laugh"

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, that's what makes it even more frustrating"

"Not to put a dampener on things but how about we just be happy you're here to be bored and we'll let the rest just fall into place."

"Well I suppose when you put it like that…"

"Look I got to get back to the restraunt you can come up and join me or I'll just meet you back here in a few hours" Brax said getting up from the table

"Ummm I'll meet you back here I'm going to go for a walk"

"Okay well call me if you need me"

"Will do" Charlie said as she kissed him and made her way out of the surf club

Walking out of the surf club Charlie decided to go for a walk along the beach, she was happy to be alive but she really wondered what was next for her. What could she do next in summer bay, what did summer bay have to offer her. As Charlie got lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the voice calling her until there hand rested on her shoulder making her jump and turn to the person wanting her attention. Looking into the face of the person before her Charlie's heart started to beat faster as her anger raised.

"Don't you touch me" Charlie said as she took a step back from the person stood before her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for the comments, good to know there are still a few people who still want to read the fic. This updates not that long but hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 29**

"I said what the hell are you doing here?" Charlie repeated with more venom in her voice

"I….. I um…. I'm working on a case at the moment and I just I wanted to…. I needed to come and see you. I'm so sorry for what happened"

"Shut up, just shut up. You're sorry…. YOU'RE SORRY! Do you think that makes everything alright?"

"I know it doesn't make up for what happened but I am so sorry for my part in this"

"You helped let that monster out; you may as well have pulled the trigger yourself" Charlie screamed

Reaching the cemetery Casey took Ruby's hand in a sign of support as they made their way towards the two headstones for Elsie and Ross Buckton. Along the drive Ruby had become very quiet and deep in thought, Casey felt it best to leave her to her thoughts as they made their way to the city. Now that they had finally made it to their destination Casey decided it would be best to let Ruby take the lead. As they got to the graves Ruby kneeled down as she took the old flowers away and replaced them with the news ones they had bought on the way. As she sat tidying up the graves Casey knelt down beside her.

"I don't really know what to say…. Sorry I haven't been up recently things have just been really crazy. Mum told me that you helped her to keep fighting. Thank you" Ruby said as tears came to her eyes, taking a deep breath she continued on "I don't know what I would of done if I had lost her, it was hard enough all the waiting and hoping that we'd get her back. I miss you guys so much, but I know you're with me and mum everyday watching over us. I love you both so much." Ruby and Casey just sat in silence, Casey waiting for Ruby's next move not wanting to rush her. Ruby had thoughts of her life running through her head she hadn't always been the most well behaved child be she always had her family there loving her and protecting her.

**Angelo's**

As Brax finished taking some drinks orders he went out to the balcony area to help clear the plates from a small party of people who were celebrating a promotion.

"Hey Brax" Liam called as he made his way to his boss

Halting his way to the balcony Brax turned to see what he wanted "Yeah!"

"I wanted to ask if I could pick up a few extra shifts, it's just with the wedding and all a bit of extra money would be good"

"I don't see why not, Jason's going to the city for a while his dad's not well so check the roster for next week and let me know which shifts you can pick up"

"Cool, thanks Brax. Hey I bumped into Charlie earlier; she's looks like she's doing well"

"Yeah, she's taking each day as it comes but things have definably settled down a bit now"

"Well I'm glad to hear it; you both deserve some happiness after all you've been through"

"Thanks mate, well I better get back to it" Brax said as he went to the balcony to clear the plates. As Brax got outside he started to help to tidy the mess from the party. As he cleared some plates something in the distance caught his eye, looking on he saw Charlie looking very agitated as he moved forward to get a better look a rush of anger came over him as he saw who she was talking to. Putting down the plates Brax rushed out of the restaurant and towards the beach.

"Please if you would just let me explain"

"No explanation you could give me will make up for what you have done so just leave me alone"

"Please if we could sit down and talk, I feel so bad if I had known things would have turned out the way they did I….."

"You what, you wouldn't of helped him? You knew exactly what he was like but you chose to help him so don't give me that crap" At that moment they both turned to the sound of a man shouting in their direction.

"HEY! Hey you stay away from her do you hear me" Brax shouted as he ran up to where they were standing on the beach, as he got to Charlie he placed himself protectively around her.

"Brax please, I just came to explain. I heard what happened and I was in town for a case. I feel so bad about what Jake did"

"What your still practicing law, you should be locked up. Nothing you can say will make up for you helping that scum"

"I know but I want to at least try"

"Well we don't care so just get out of here Hayley"

"Please" Hayley said as she moved forward to Brax and reached her hand out

"Don't you EVER touch me. You stay away from us do you hear me" Brax said as he pointed at her. Taking Charlie's hand he lead her in the direction of Angelo's leaving Hayley standing on the beach.

Charlie let Brax lead her up to the restaurant, not being able to understand what Hayley could possibly want to say to her. Nothing could make what happened okay, she had got shot almost lost her life and lost her and Brax's baby. Nothing was ever going to make what happened okay.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hope you enjoy. Got a rough outline for next chapter just need to write, hopefully I will have it up by the end of the week.**

**Chapter 30**

As Brax and Charlie got to the surf club entrance Charlie pulled on Brax's hand to release his grip. Turning at the sudden loss of contact Brax faced Charlie.

"I…. I don't want to go up there, I just want to go back to the house" Charlie said to Brax

"Okay, let me get my things and I'll go with you" Brax said not wanting Charlie to be alone

"I'm a big girl Brax I can go by myself" Charlie snapped "Sorry, I didn't mean that how it sounded. Brax I just need to be alone right now"

Brax pulled Charlie into his arms and kissed her head.

"Okay but let me know when you get in and that you're ok"

"I will" Charlie said as she walked away 

**Angelos**

"Hey mate what was all that about on the beach?" Liam asked as Brax entered the restaurant and watched his friends pour himself a glass of bourbon and gulp it down.

"Nothing" Brax replied pouring himself another glass

"It didn't look like nothing"

"That chick she's bad news that's all, look I don't really want to talk about it. I'll be in the office if anyone needs me" Brax said as he took the glass and bottle of bourbon into his office.

Sitting in his office Brax poured himself another glass of bourbon angry that Hayley was back. Nothing she could say would make up for her part in all this mess. Why show her face at all, Brax wanted her to leave because deep in his core he wasn't sure he would be able to hold back his anger. Drinking another shot Brax heard some commotion coming from outside, getting up he went to check what it was.

Walking from his office into the restaurant Brax saw the back of Liam talking with a raised voice.

"Look I'm not looking for any trouble, but you need to leave. Now is not a good time" Liam said firmly

"I just want to talk to him so get out of my way" Recognising the voice Brax rushed forward pulling Hayley by her upper arm

"You just don't give up do you, get out of here now" Brax said dragging her to the exit

Pushing him off Hayley lost her footing and fell onto the floor

"Hey hey Brax back off" Liam said as he went to help her up from the floor

"Brax please listen to me, I need to explain." Hayley pleaded as she got up

Brax lunged forward going for her again but Liam stepped in his way.

"Hey miss I think you should listen to him and go" Liam said hoping the situation didn't escalate

"Not until her hears me out" Hayley said trying to stand her ground but also feeling scared

At her words Brax snapped and picked up a bottle of wine from one of the tables and threw it against the wall very close to Hayley, close enough to scare her but not close enough to hurt her.

"Get the hell out of here" Brax shouted. Hayley jumped back out the sheer force of Brax's rage and hurried out of the surf club bumping into people.

"Brax what the hell" Liam said as he looked at Brax surprised by his actions

"Not now Liam, just leave it" Brax said once again retreating into his office

Pulling out his phone Liam called the one person he knew could calm Brax and that probably knew what was going on. The rage and anger Brax displayed was something Liam had never seen before and he was afraid about what he might do next. Scared that he may snap and decide to go after the blond women that just scurried out of the restaurant shaking and scared. 

**Diner**

"Hey Leah, you busy?" Charlie asked as she stood at the counter in the diner.

"For you I can spare a few minutes" Leah said walking out from behind the counter and guiding Charlie to a table at the back of the diner. "What's up, you seem upset" Leah asked

"Just bumped into someone I wasn't expecting to see again, it just shook me up. It brought back everything, just when I feel like I'm moving forward and taking each day as it comes something just makes me fall right back"

Leah took Charlie's hand in hers and clasped it trying to give her friend some comfort.

"Does that ache ever go, it's gotten better. You know the pain its lessened but I can still feel it. Is the loss of a baby something you can ever truly get over?"

"You learn to go on, you learn to live after it….. I really don't know what to tell you Charlie. You know the loss is such a painfully profound feeling, we both do from experience but it does get better. I still think of the two babies I lost, it affected my life so much and was so painful to go through emotionally, physically and mentally but I got through it and so will you. Just give it time, and don't shut the ones you love and who love you out"

"Thank you" Charlie said as she wiped a tear from her eye

"No need to say thank you, I didn't do anything"

"Yeah you did, your words you just being here for me it really means a lot Leah"

"Whenever you need me I'm here, always anytime okay"

Charlie nodded as she pulled Leah into a hug. As Charlie phone started to ring they pulled apart as she picked it up and took the call.

Hanging up Charlie turned to Leah "Thanks for the talk, I've got to go something's up with Brax"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Leah asked concerned

"Thanks for the offer but I'll be alright on my own. Thanks again for the chat"

"Like I said before anytime, what are friends for" Leah said as they embraced and then went their separate ways. 

**Angelo's**

Walking into the restaurant Charlie felt glass under her shoes, as she looked to the floor she followed the spill of red wine from the glass to the red liquid that stained the wall. Spotting Liam Charlie walked towards him.

"What happened?" Charlie asked

"Exactly what I said on the phone, that blond women I saw you guys arguing with on the beach she came back up her to speak to Brax. She wouldn't go and he dragged her to the exit to get her out, she tripped I helped her up but she kept trying to speak to him and that's when he snapped and threw the bottle against the wall near her. Charlie he was so angry, I'm so sorry to trouble you but I called you just in case he decided to go after her"

"Liam it's alright, you did the right thing calling me" Charlie said as she walked towards Brax's office. Taking a deep breath she pushed the handle down to open the door.

"Get out" Brax said not looking at who had decided to enter the office

"Charming" Charlie said as she entered the room and closed the door

Pouring himself another glass Brax looked up. "Didn't expect it to be you" Brax replied

"Obviously"

"So what Liam call you I take it"

"He was worried you would go after Hayley and do something stupid"

"That's not such a bad idea" Brax replied after taking another gulp of bourbon

"What like throwing the bottle of wine?"

"It was a better alternative to what I wanted to do"

"Which was?"

"You really don't want to know" Brax replied

"I wouldn't off asked so go ahead and answer the question"

"I wanted to grab her and hurt her the way she hurt you, the way she hurt us. I wanted to make her feel how you must of felt laying there dying" Brax told her as tears came to his eyes. "I am so angry, I see her and I just want to hurt her for her part in all this. She helped that monster"

"I know Brax but you can't behave like this, you've got to find a way to keep a hold of your anger while she's in town"

"It's not that easy Charlie…. You know what just leave please I need some space"

"No I'm not going anywhere" she stubbornly replied

"Fine then I'll go" Brax said getting up from his chair and making his way to the door. Seeing his movement Charlie backed herself up against the door to block Brax's exit

"Move" Brax told Charlie as he faced her

"No! Just listen to me for a minute please. I know it's hard, I feel angry to but Brax you can't act on your anger because you'll get taken away from me and I'll be on my own. You do something to her and I lose you, I can't….. I won't be able to deal with that. I can't lose you as well. Please Brax I can't lose you, I need you here with me not locked up somewhere" Charlie said as she started to get hysterical

Placing his hands on either side of her head Brax tried to calm her.

"Charlie please you need to calm down"

"No Brax I am so scared of losing you, I can't help it. Look at what happened today at the restaurant, what's to say next time you act on your anger and actually hurt her" Charlie asked as she looked into Brax's eyes tears streaming from her eyes

"If she's stupid enough to approach me again then I will remember this…. this moment. The look in your eyes right now, I won't do anything that means I get taken away from you Charlie"

"You get so angry Brax what if it's not enough to stop you"

"I want her to feel as much pain as you felt and then some. Finding you like that on the floor in a pool of your blood, those days, weeks waiting to see if you would come back to me and everything else that happened I have never felt so helpless and scared. I felt like my future was slowly slipping away from me and there was nothing I could do. I would sit and hold your hand and just wish you to come back to me. I would look at you and think what were you thinking as you laid there no one coming to help you, I hated that you had to go through that, the helplessness and fear. I want her to suffer I want her to feel pain, seeing her makes my blood boil but I won't hurt her not now, seeing you like this…. because I don't want to cause you any pain, she's not worth being taken away from you. I love you too much to let that happen okay." At Charlie's nod of her head Brax kissed her and puller her into a hug holding onto her.

"Do you need to be here?" Charlie asked Brax

"Not really, why?"

"Casey and Ruby should be back from the city by now, how about we grab some pizzas and go home"

"Sounds like a plan. Charlie are we okay?" Brax asked

"Yeah, this afternoon threw me, it threw the both of us but we're going to be alright. I love you and I won't let anything try to separate us again." Charlie said as she leaned up to kiss Brax 

**Braxton House**

Has Charlie and Brax enter the house with Pizzas they're greeted with the sounds of Darcy, VJ, Casey and Ruby playing video games in the front room.

"Hey guys" Brax said as he walked thorugh to the kitchen with the pizzas.

Looking to Ruby, Charlie asked "Hey, how was the city?"

"It was good, glad I went I think I needed to you know" Ruby said as she got up and went to follow Charlie into the kitchen. As they stood Brax could tell they wanted to speak with an audieince so excused himself to go to the living room.

"I'm sensing you want to say something?" Charlie said as she looked at the look on her daughters face

"I'm pretty lucky you know" Ruby said looking at her mum

"Um I'm a bit lost here"

"I've been thinking lately about everything, my life. You've always been there to protect me even when I fought against you, you never gave up on me. I didn't really realise just how much until everything that's happened I'm lucky to have you as my mum. Its true that we take things, people for granted and we don't know what we've got till its gone. I didn't really fully understand what I had till you had gone but I was lucky to get a second chance" Ruby said as she put her arms around her mums body

"I love you" Charlie said as she kissed her daughter on top of her head

"Hey Case, where did you and Ruby go today?" Brax asked sensing it had something to do with the talk that was going on in the kitchen as they sat in the living room watching Darcy and VJ play against each other on the x box.

"She wanted to go visit her Grandparents graves" Casey replied

"How was she?" Brax asked

"She was quiet on the way up, abit upset at the graves but I think it did her good to go talk to them. Why?"

"I was just wondering" Brax replied

"So we eating those pizzas you brought in or were they just for decoration" Casey asked as his stomach rumbled

"Less of the cheek or you can starve, I'll go get them" Brax said as he got up to go get them from the kitchen

Has Brax entered the kitchen he was greeted by the sight of Charlie and Ruby in an embrace.

"Sorry to interrupt just want to get the pizzas" Brax said

"No you're alright, was Casey moaning about me hungry?" Ruby asked

"Yep" replied Brax

"He's been saying he's hungry for the past hour" Ruby said laughing going to get some plates from the cupboard and putting them on the table

"VJ, Darcy pause the game and come get some pizza" Brax shouted out to them as it open up the pizza boxes and put them on the table.

"Ummmmmm is that pizza I can smell" Heath said as he walked through the door

"Heath you always seem to appear when there's food" Ruby said laughing

"Hey little Buckton I'll have you know I just have perfect timing" Heath replied as he walked straight to the table and picked up a slice of pizza

Going into the bedroom she shared with Brax, Charlie pulled out her phone and dialled a number for a motel in summer in the city.

"Hello, I'm looking for representation for my brother's case I was referred by a friend to your firm. More precisely I was told to ask for Hayley O'conner."

"Oh she's away on a case, is there a contact number she can be reached on so I can call her to discuss my case"

"Thank you very much, hang on let me just get pen and paper."

"Thanks for your help" Charlie said after taking down the number. As she ended the call she went to type a text message.

_**Okay I'll hear what you have to say. Meet me tomorrow morning 9am in the surf club parking lot. Charlie.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**I really do hope I still have some readers left, here's the next chapter. Thanks for bearing with me and my sporadic updates. Hope you enjoy xxx**

**Chapter 31**

Sitting at the table in the kitchen Charlie sat with a cup of coffee which she was yet to drink. Thinking about the meeting she was about to have with a women she didn't much care for.

"Mum can I borrow your car today?" Ruby asked upon entering the kitchen

Jolted out of her thoughts Charlie looked up to her daughter "Sorry Rubes I need it today" she replied

"Okay no worries, off anywhere nice?"

"Just going to run a few errands after I go for a run"

"Oh well can I borrow it while your off on your run, I just need to move a few things from the attic at Leah's"

"Ruby I said no okay, we'll do that later on." Charlie snapped at Ruby

"Umm okay" Ruby said taken aback by Charlie's tone

"Look I'm sorry I didn't get much sleep yesterday. I'm gonna drive the car into town; I don't want to waste time coming back here to get it. Just going to take my stuff and have a shower at the surf club after I'm done working out."

"It's okay, it can wait. Don't overdo things, maybe you should take it easy today"

"I'll be alright, I'll see you later on I need to get going" Charlie said as she got up to leave

Ruby watched her mum feeling like something else was going on but couldn't quite figure out what it could be.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie POV<strong>

As I drove into the surf club car park I could see Hayley standing by her car, not wanting to get out I reversed the car so that I could make a quick exit without anyone seeing me.

"Get in" I said once I had pulled up near her and wound down the window

"Where are we going" She asked me

"Somewhere private to talk, look get in or your chance is gone" I said hoping she would get in before anyone noticed me and her talking. I let out a silent sigh of relief as she pulled open the door and got in.

Braxton House

"Hey, where's Charlie?" Brax asked Ruby as he walked into the kitchen

"She's gone for a run" she replied

"Oh ok, do you know when she's going to be back?"

"Nope, she said she had some errands to run. What you up to today?"

"Just going into Angelos, why?"

"I need to move some stuff from Leah's loft, I asked mum but she kinda snapped at me then said she'd do it later on. I don't know why but she seemed kinda stressed so I'd rather get it done without stressing her out about it again"

"I think I know what might be the problem"

"Okay, go on" Ruby asked curious

"You remember Hayley?"

"Casey's lawyer?"

"Yeah"

"Well she's in the bay on a case, we saw her yesterday. She tried to apologise for representing Jake and getting him out of jail"

"Wow, how did mum handle seeing her?"

"She wasn't happy about it, we both weren't. Nothing she can say will ever make it ok. I'll talk to Charlie about it when I see her; I don't want Hayley's reappearance to set Charlie back"

"No neither do I" Ruby said

"Hey how bout you come with me to Angelo's and help me with my stock take then we can move the stuff from the attic after"

"Sounds like a plan, thanks Brax" Ruby said getting up and going to get ready

* * *

><p><strong>Abandoned Block<strong>

"Why are we here" Hayley asked Charlie following her into the abandoned building. It was all grotty and dirty which made Hayley feel a bit uneasy. All through the car ride Charlie remained focused with her eyes on the road not saying a single word.

"Like I told you before to talk, isn't that what you wanted to do?" Charlie replied walking to a particular room. She'd confronted a nightmare from her past here; if she could do that then she could do this. Walking into the room she was assaulted with the memory of Grant finally letting his true colours show, all she wanted all she needed was for her daughter to believe her. For her to know that she was telling the truth and that he was as evil as she said he was. She'd do anything to keep him away from her daughter and right now she'd do anything to get this woman out of their lives because she wasn't willing to lose Brax. His anger the other day, what he may have done if there weren't people in the restaurant, if Liam wasn't there to be a voice of reason. She'd lost too much to lose him because of this woman.

"Yeah but…."

"Look let's just get this over and done with, say what you have to say" Charlie said getting impatient

* * *

><p><strong>Angelo's<strong>

Heath had finished his surf and made his way up to the surf club. Seeing his brother's Ute parked in the car park he decided to go up to Angelo's.

"Hey little Buckton" Heath said as he saw Ruby counting stuff in crates.

"Hi Heath" she said still looking down not wanting to lose count

"I see my brother's putting you to work, where is he?"

"Just getting some papers from his office"

"You two missed some good waves this morning" Heath said

"Yeah well some of us have to work" Brax said as he came into the main part of the restaurant.

"Well maybe you should get up earlier then, take a leaf out of your women's book"

"Yeah well Charlie's always been an early riser, especially for her morning runs. She was up early this morning" Ruby replied

"Well she wasn't out for a run" replied Heath

"What'd you mean?" asked Brax

"I saw her this morning with that Hayley chick" Heath replied

"You what, when?" said Brax surprised

"This morning when I was going in for my surf, Hayley was in the car park when Charlie pulled up and then they said a few words then Hayley got in and they drove off."

"I thought you said mum was upset about her being in town" Ruby asked confused

"She was" said Brax

"Then why is she with her"

"I don't know" Brax replied pulling out his phone and calling Charlie

Abandoned Block

"Aren't you going to answer that?" asked Hayley

Pulling out her phone Charlie looked at the name flashing on her screen debating whether to pick it up.

_"Hey" Charlie said picking up_

_"Hi, where are you?" Brax asked getting straight to the point_

_"I thought Ruby would of told you, I just got a few errands to do today"_

_"How was your run?" Brax asked waiting to see whether Charlie would lie or not_

_"Yeah it was good, I'm glad to be able to do it again. Look Brax I got to go so I'll see you later on" Charlie said hanging up before he could ask her anything else._

"Why'd you lie?" Hayley asked

"I don't need to explain myself to you Hayley; it would just be easier if he didn't know I was here right now with you. I think after yesterday even you would be able to figure that one out. Like I said before say what you have to say so we can get this over with."

* * *

><p><strong>Angelo's<strong>

"She lied" Brax said as he looked at his phone

"Well that's not her first lie of the day, she obviously didn't want us to know she was meeting with Hayley because she lied to me this morning about going for a jog" replied Ruby

"I don't have a good feeling about this" replied Brax picking up his keys "Heath look after this place if I'm not back in time for opening. I'm going to see if I can find Charlie." Brax said as he made his way out of the restaurant.

"Brax wait up" Ruby called as she followed him to the car park

"Ruby not now I need to go find your mum, she's upset and she's not thinking straight. I need to find her"

"Brax she could be anywhere, you need to just wait and think for a second otherwise you're going to be searching aimlessly"

"Rubes she was upset when she saw her yesterday, it didn't have a good effect on her at all. Why would she willingly let Hayley into her car, I don't understand. Rubes is there anywhere she would go?"

"I don't know Brax" Ruby said helplessly

"Think please just think, you're Charlie and you're upset and angry where would you go?"

"Brax I'm sorry I don't kn….." At Rubys face Brax could see that something had come to mind

"What?" Brax asked

"There is a place she may have gone"

"Where?"

"I'd have to direct you, come on lets go" Ruby said getting into Brax's ute.

* * *

><p><strong>Abandoned Block<strong>

"So that's your big apology. Did you expect me to feel sorry for you?"

"No, I just wanted you to know, I had no choice but to help Jake" Hayley replied

"Hayley you had a choice, you got yourself in a mess and you chose the easy way out that's lead to this. If you had just taken responsibility for your problem…. for your addiction then we may not be here. You probably wouldn't have been involved in all this if you hadn't had decided to take the easy way out"

"I am so sorry Charlie I really am I would have never forgiven myself if you had died"

"you think that makes it better?"

"No but I….."

"Did you know I was pregnant?" Charlie said. At Hayley's shocked expression Charlie carried on "Was being the operative word, I WAS pregnant Hayley but I'm not now. Thanks to Jake getting out of prison and coming to my home and shooting me my baby is dead. So NOTHING you say to me is going to change that."

"I swear I didn't know Charlie, I didn't know" Hayley said with tears coming to her eyes

"Shut up just shut up, none of it matters. You still would have let him out to save your precious career; you've proved already the lengths you would go to in order to save it"

"But he said you were a dodgy cop, and I just thought that….."

"You didn't care whether I was or not, did you bother to dig for any information to clarify his claims" At Hayley's silence Charlie got her answer "No I didn't think you did. As soon as I felt myself get compromised I left the force, I handed in my resignation because I took an oath and it got compromised because of the likes of you setting up innocent men."

"It was Jake, if he never threatened me then I would never have done those things"

"But you did it, you physically done it. You played your part so well Hayley you really did. Nothing you have said makes any difference to me. There's no reason that could make it all okay so just go Hayley, I want you out of summer bay"

"I can't just leave I'm on a case"

"Hayley I'm telling you right now, leave town because I cannot, I will not let Brax get into trouble because of you."

"but if I just talk to him, if I can explain"

"GET OUT OF TOWN" Charlie screamed as she pulled a gun from her bag

Frozen by the site of a gun being pointed at her Hayley started to shake.

"Charlie just put the gun down please" Hayley said shaking

"Not a nice feeling is it, having a gun pointed at you" Charlie asked trying to keep her shaking hand still.

"Charlie….."

"No, it's time for you to shut up. I don't care what case you are on, I don't care for your reasons for being here I want you gone do you hear me. "

"Why are you doing this, I just wanted to explain"

"And you did now I asked you nicely to leave but you said no so now I am asking again."

"MUM, what are you doing?" Ruby asked as she ran into the room.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey, I know I have left it so long since my last update, I am a repeat offender sorry. I hope you all had a good christmas and a great start to your new year. Has a few personal issues and family stuff to contend with as well as the motivstion to write being low. I left it on a bit of a clif hanger so here's the long over due next part. Thank you for bearing with me, I do know it can be frustrating and I am sorry. Hope you enjoy and again thanks for reading and leaving reviews. Loads of love and thanks to you all xxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

**Chapter 32**

"How much further Ruby?" Brax asked

"Not much we should be there soon" Ruby said hoping Charlie wasn't doing anything stupid

"Pull in here, that's the place." Ruby said as she jumped out of the car and quickly rushed into the building.

Memories came back to Ruby from the last time she had been there, feelings of guilt and pain. That she had been a cause of the despair that Charlie was going through because she had brought Grant back into her life. Turning the corner into the familiar derelict room Ruby was confronted with the site of her mother holding a gun at Hayley.

"MUM, what are you doing?" Ruby asked as she ran into the room.

"Ruby, get out of here. You're not supposed to be here" Charlie said shocked to see her daughter

"Mum please just put the gun down"

"Not until she does what I've asked her to do"

Rushing into the building Brax could hear raised voices, following the sound he was shocked by the site that greeted him.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" Brax asked as he entered the room

"She wanted me to hear her out and I did, she gave her little sob storey but it makes no difference to me. It doesn't make any of it right"

"Charlie just put the gun down okay"

"No not until she says she will do what I have asked her to do"

"But my job I can't just leave, I am on a case please Brax make her see sense" Hayley said hoping the arrival of Brax and Ruby would help her

"You shut" Brax said not wanting to hear anything Hayley had to say he just wanted to get Charlie out of there before something bad happened

"I do not care about your job or your career or whatever case you are on; it's a small price to pay for what you have done." Said Charlie

"Mum you don't have to do this"

"But I do" Charlie said with fresh tears coming to her eyes "I can't lose Brax I just can't and with her here I stand a chance of that happening. I can't risk it, I won't risk it"

"Charlie you're not going to lose me"

"After yesterday I can't take that chance, I love you too much to let that happen" Charlie said as she tried to keep her shaking hands steady. "Do you know why she did it, she tried to justify it with the excuse that she had a drug problem and Jake found out, he threatened to get her struck off so she decided to help him out." Charlie said as she looked at Brax and Ruby.

Turning her eyes to focus on Hayley's Charlie made one last attempt to try and get her to leave. Hoping she would take it as Charlie didn't want to use the gun she just wanted to scare Hayley to make her go.

"Hayley nothing is going to make it right, you're here because of your own guilt, just leave because right now I am full of so much anger and hatred towards you I don't know what I will do so just go please just go"

"You both have to know that I am so so sorry for it, I really am. I'll leave town, I will I just….. I'll leave" Hayley said with tears coming to her eyes. She had heard what had happened it was mainly the reason she wanted to take the case in summer bay. So that she could come and apologise and maybe help ease her guilt. After the news of what Jake did once she helped to get him out of prison she had felt guilty which lead to a relapse back into the drugs. Maybe just maybe coming would help her ease the guilt but Hayley realised in that moment that she was doing more harm and she'd have to try deal with the addiction and guilt on her own.

Once Hayley had left the building Charlie dropped the gun to the floor and tried to control her tears.

Running to her Ruby screamed "Mum what do you think you were doing, someone could have got hurt"

Wiping the tears from her eyes Charlie looked up to her daughter "It's not loaded"

"What" Asked Brax as he approached Charlie shocked by what had happened

"I said it's not loaded I just wanted to scare her, I wanted her to know what it feels like. I just needed her to leave and this was the only way I could think off."

"But this mum, its extreme" Ruby told her mum

"Yesterday in a restaurant full of people, full of witnesses Brax lost it and went for her. He threw a bottle of wine at her in front of a packed restaurant. " Ruby told her daughter, turning to Brax she continued "You lost it Brax you were so angry and I know you promised me that you wouldn't harm her but… she helped play a part in all this I know you feel that way cause I feel that way too and you wouldn't of been as angry as you were if you didn't.

"So you don't trust me is that it Charlie" Brax asked getting angry

"I trust you Brax I do but she would have kept on and on wanting to give her reasons, even after what happened with me today she wanted to speak to you and I just couldn't take the chance that you wouldn't snap and do something…. Your all about family Brax and she hurt your family, she helped Jake make sure you would never get to meet our son, to teach him to surf, to hold him to watch him grow and because of that I know that the promise you made to me would have been so hard for you to keep." Charlie could see the unshed tears in Brax's eyes as he tried to hold them back.

"Maybe your right but Charlie I don't want you putting yourself at risk for me" Brax told her shocked that she would go to the lengths she had gone to in order to keep him from doing something stupid

"I love you and right now I need you here with me not locked up somewhere" Charlie said

"Come here" Brax said as he pulled Charlie into his arms and kissed her "I love you but don't ever do anything like that again, like you can't lose me I couldn't bear to lose you."

"I just didn't know what else to do, but she's gone now. She's out of our lives so can we just move past this please?" Charlie asked looking into his eyes

"We're okay" Brax told her as he looked into her eyes "come on let's get out of here" Brax said as he went to lead them out of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Summer Bay High<strong>

"Hey Sash wait up" Casey shouted as he tried to catch up with Sasha "You going to the diner" he asked as he finally managed to catch up with her

"Yeah" she replied

"Cool, mind if I join you, I kinda need your help"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I kinda wasn't really focusing on what was being said about our assignment, my mind was elsewhere. Do you mind helping me catch up on it?"

"Nah that's cool, we could make a start at lunch or after school." Sasha suggested as they walked to the diner

"Um after school sounds good, could we do it at your place ours is crowded and well things are just getting back to normal so….."

"That's alright, my place is okay. How is everyone?"

"Better than before I think, nah I know it's just…. I don't know."

"Okay, how about how are you?"

"Uh" Casey asked

"How are you? I mean you come out of juvie which must not have been easy and then everything that's happened with Charlie and Brax, it must have had an effect on you"

"It did, I don't know I haven't really given myself a chance to think about it. Last year was a mess, and it ended badly for most involved. It's hard to think about it without going crazy"

"I know the feeling, not that it's the same thing but I know how it feels to have things go round and round in your head and not being able to process."

"How are you doing after everything that happened?"

"Better now, I started to see the school counsellor, its helped and its good having Xav, Dex and Sasha"

"Well I'm glad that its helping talking to the counsellor"

"Maybe you should give it a try" Sasha suggested as they got to the diner

"Nah, it's not really my thing"

"You never know until you try" Sasha told him as she walked into the diner ahead of Casey

* * *

><p><strong>Braxton House<strong>

The room was quiet as Charlie walked back into the bedroom in her bathrobe after having a shower. As soon as she got back she felt the instant need to wash that place of her, the memories that she had from there were not pleasant and she wanted to get the smell off of her. Sitting on the bed and running her hands through her wet hair she sighed hoping that today had really put an end to Hayley's residence in summer bay.

At the click of the door opening Charlie turned her head to see Ruby apprehensively enter the bedroom, close the door and walk to sit on the bed beside her mum. Taking her hand in hers Ruby turned her body to face Charlie.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ruby asked with worry in her voice and eyes

"I am now" Charlie replied gripping her daughter's hand tightly. "Where's Brax?" Charlie asked her

"He's making you something to eat" Ruby replied biting her lips

"What?" Charlie asked her daughter

"Uh?"

"Ruby, you want to ask me something I can tell"

"You know me to well" She replied with a nervous smile

"You're my daughter, I'm supposed to. Now go ahead and ask"

"I just…. I was wondering why there, why did you take her there"

Taking a deep breath, Charlie sighed she had a feeling Ruby would ask her why she had gone back to that place. The place where she faced a monster from her past, where her daughter finally had the truth revealed to her and any doubt erased.

"I was so scared when I first went there, scared about what might happen. What if he got the upper hand on me, what if things didn't go the way I had planned? I had all those thoughts going through my head but the one thing that kept me strong and the fear at bay was the thought that I could get the truth from his mouth and you could hear it and stay away from him. I overcame my fear there before, it's the dark place where I faced something I never wanted to face. Hayley's nothing like Grant but when I look at her, I think of my baby and the loss and then I get scared all over again because she could cause me to lose something else. I could lose Brax because of her presence and that fear, the grief of loss… it all got too much and she became another thing that I needed to be strong enough to face"

"I'm sorry" Ruby said looking down to the bed

"What are you sorry for?" Charlie asked confused

"It was because I brought him here that you had to do that, you were scared all over again because I didn't listen" Ruby said with tears coming to her eyes.

As Charlie felt her daughter's tears drop onto their entwined hands, she pulled her daughter into her arms.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Charlie said trying to comfort her daughter

"You may not think I do, but I do" Ruby said pulling back and facing her mother

"I love you and that's all that matters Rubes, all that is in our past ok"

"I love you mum" Ruby said as she snuggled back into her mother's arms.

At the knock on the door Ruby and Charlie pulled apart.

"Come in" Charlie said

"Hey" Brax said walking in "Foods ready, just wanted to let you know" he said realising he was walking in on something noticing Ruby wiping her face from tears. "Is everything okay?"

"It is now" Charlie said taking Ruby's hand in hers and leading her to the kitchen with Brax following.

* * *

><p><strong>Angelos<strong>

"Hey Dad" Darcy said as she walked to the counter in Angelo's

"Hi Darc, hey VJ" Heath replied walking around the counter to talk to his daughter "How was school?"

"Yeah it was good, ummm is it alright if we hang out here for a bit and do some homework and maybe you could throw in some pizza"

"Hmmmm okay, take the table over there. I need to serve a few customers then I will come sort you guys out with something to eat" Heath said going back to the counter

"It's so cool when your parent works in a restaurant" VJ said as they sat at their table and pulled out there books "Tomorrow we'll go score some free food of my mum"

"Yummy the diner does some of the best cakes I have ever tasted" Darcy replied

"Hey Heath, can I get a couple of pizzas" Casey asked as he got to the counter. Heath was so engrossed watching his daughter that he hadn't noticed his brother approach him

"What's that Case" Heath asked as he looked to his brother

"I said is it alright to get a couple of pizzas. Thought I would take them over to the farm, Sasha's gonna help me with some school work" Case said sitting up on one of the stools

"Yeah that's cool, meat feast and veggie pizza be alright?"

"Yeah that's cool. Must be nice seeing her smile like that, especially after all she's been through" Casey said looking at Darcy and VJ laughing

"Yeah it is, the move was defiantly a good thing for her. She looks so care free, just like a kid should" Heath said smiling to himself.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Lying in bed Charlie leaned over to look at Brax's sleeping form. As he lay still his chest rising up and down Charlie stroked his face gently. She loved to look at Brax like this so peaceful and still, not worrying about family or business and just at peace. Getting up Charlie decided to go get ready to go to the gym to work out. After last week's incident they had found out that Hayley had indeed left the bay and her case was transferred to another lawyer in her firm. The relief she felt was enormous and she could see the relief in Brax when he had heard the news, despite what he had said she knew that Hayley's presence was pushing Brax to breaking point. What to do today Charlie thought as she rolled on to her back, she was still at a loss of what to do with herself each day. Summer bay wasn't exactly a hot spot for jobs and it didn't really help that she had no clue on what she wanted to do. Getting up Charlie decided to go to the gym and have a workout.

* * *

><p><strong>Surf Club<strong>

"Ow" Charlie heard someone say as she ran on the treadmill, pushing stop she got off to see if they were okay.

"Hey, are you alright?" Charlie asked

"Yeah, it was the shock more than anything. I don't think I was using it right" the women said

"Hey are you alright?" John asked coming over

"Yeah, umm you run the surf club right" the women asked John

"Yeah I do"

"Well I really am not getting the hang of some of these machines, can I get some help?"

"Ummm right….. Well I'm sure I could get one of the life guards to maybe help you" John replied

"Okay, well are they here now"

"No the lifeguards are on shift right now but I'm sure if you wa…"

"You know what….." the women said getting a bit agitated

"Hey, how about I show you how to use the machines properly, would that be fine with you?" Charlie asked the women

"Do you know how to use them?"

"I wouldn't offer if I didn't, I used to work in the police. Training academy puts you through your paces, you got to be fit and I also like to be fit so….."

"Well yeah thanks if you don't mind I would be grateful"

"John is that okay?" Charlie asked looking to him

"Fine with me"

"Okay sorted then, hey my names Charlie" she said putting out her hand to the women

"Katy, it's nice to meet you Charlie" Katy replied shaking her hand.

"Honestly I never do one" Katy told Charlie as she gathered her things together.

"Well you should, its most probably why your so sore the next day" Charlie told her as they headed out of the gym

"I'll try make the effort, thanks for the help. See you around"

"That's alright, bye" Charlie said as she walked to get a juice

"Hey Charlie, can I have a word" asked John as he walked up to her

"Yeah, what can I help you with"

"I was wondering what you're doing with yourself nowadays?"

"Ummm nothing much really, why?"

"Well I just wanted to run an idea past you, after this morning I got to thinking"

* * *

><p><strong>Angelos<strong>

"So it's Darcy's birthday soon" Brax mentioned as he and Heath continued doing a stock take

"Yeah, I need to talk to her about what she wants to do. It's her first birthday without her mum, I just want to make sure it's a good one"

"I'm sure it will be and we're all here to help"

The two men looked up as they heard footsteps running up the stairs to the restaurant.

"What's got you so excited?" Brax asked as he saw Charlie running through the entrance with a big smile on her face.

"I've got a job" she said as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Brax and kissed him. "Well John needs to speak to a couple members of the surf club but he wants me to help out in the gym. Give inductions on how to use the machines, help people out if they need any tips" Charlie said excitedly

"Well from your reaction I can tell your pleased, I'm happy for you" Brax said kissing her

"Hey keep it pg" Heath said walking up too Charlie "I'm glad for you, I know you've been bored with nothing to do"

"Thanks Heath" Charlie said grinning

"With a body like that I think the gym may start getting busier"

"Oi" Brax said hitting Heath over the head

"What, it's true. Buckton's fit in more ways than one" Heath said laughing as he ducked down to avoid another whack from his brother

"Well thanks for the compliment" Charlie said wrapping her arms around Brax to distract him "You, my wonderful boyfriend need to remember you get this fit body all to yourself so don't rise to it. He's just winding you up" she said as she kissed him again "Anyway I am going to get off, I'll see you guys later on" Charlie said as she pecked Brax continuously on the lips. With a smile on her face Charlie made her way down the stairs and out of the surf club, her steps faltered as she got closer to the beach and saw a distressed Casey on the beach with Sasha chasing after him.

* * *

><p><strong>The Beach<strong>

"Hey Casey wait up" Sasha called as she tried to catch up with an agitated Casey

"Sash just leave me alone" Casey shouted as he tried to put more distance between the two of them. Finally catching up with him, Sasha pulled on his arm to make him stop.

"Casey, please just stop. You need to tell someone about what's going on"

"I can handle it"

"No you can't Casey you looked like you was going to lose it back there"

"He called me scum, he said me and my family are scum and that I wouldn't amount to nothing. I don't know how much more of this I can take"

"Case tell Gina, I'm sure she can help"

"Why would she help me, why would she even believe me? He's a teacher I'm just a Braxton"

"She'll believe us both, I know what's been going on as well. We can go to here together, Case he can't get away with the way he's behaving"

"Just leave me alone and stop telling me what to do" Casey said as he shouted at Sasha

"Hey, hey what's going on here" Charlie said as she ran down seeing that the situation was getting too much

"Nothing Charlie" Casey replied giving Sasha a harsh look which Charlie saw.

"It's not nothing" replied Sasha trying not to let Casey intimidate her. The situation between Casey and Mr Townsend had been going on for far too long and someone needed to talk some sense into Casey before he done something stupid.

"Just go Sasha, it's got nothing to do with you. I don't want or need your help." Casey shouted

Seeing tears spring to Sasha's eyes Charlie thought it best to get Sasha to leave before Casey said anything else to upset the girl.

"Hey Sasha, I can take it from here"

"Okay" Sasha said wiping her eyes and walking up the beach

"I don't want to talk" Casey said has he went to walk off

"You have two options, you talk to me or I can go up to the restaurant and explain what I just saw and you can have it out with your brothers. The choice is yours"

"Don't tell them, look I can handle it just don't bring them into it. Everything's settling down I don't want to mess that up"

"Case what's wrong, because there is clearly something going on."

Sighing Casey sat down in the sand and looked out to the water. Sitting down beside him Charlie tried to think of the best way to try to get Casey to open up to her.

"Brax never wanted me to be like him and Heath, always wanting me to be more. He always would argue with Heath about keeping me out of the dangerous dodgy things they used to do. "You can do better than this Case" he would say to me but I am more Braxton then he thinks. I'm just a disappointment"

"Hey Case, no you're not. Brax is so proud of you, your back in school and you're going to get your HSC"

"Why should I bother when teachers think I am scum, the very people that I are supposed to be helping me don't even believe in me"

"Where's this coming from, who said you were scum" Charlie asked shocked by what Casey had said

"It doesn't matter" Casey said feeling like he had said too much already

"You tell me now, who said that to you" Charlie demanded

"Mr Townsend, he's a new teacher. We don't get along, he told me….. He said that me and my family are scum and that I wouldn't amount to anything."

"Have you spoken to anyone about this?" Charlie asked disgusted

"No, Sasha knows what's been going on but what's the point I am a Braxton. The names dirt to people around here"

"Casey he should not be saying things like that to you, that's the point. You are a bright smart boy"

"Who's been in juvie, he is right I won't amount to nothing"

"Don't you ever say that about yourself"

"If you knew you wouldn't be saying those things about me"

"If I knew what?"

"I did something and I… your all going to hate me. You won't want me with Ruby anymore and Brax….. He's going to be so disappointed."

"Casey" Charlie said as she put her arm on his shoulder to sooth a visibly upset Casey "Whatever it is we can work through it"

Sighing Casey thought whether or not to tell Charlie. He didn't want her or any of them to look at him differently, he was so scared they would be disgusted and horrified by what he had done but he knew it was also eating up at him so much that he wanted to explode.

"When I went into juvie Brax told me to keep my head down and lay low. I did for the first few days, it was so horrible being in there I just wanted the days to go by and for me to get out and be back here. I befriended a kid called Tyler, he was cool a bit too much at times but we got on well and it helped to pass the days by."

Charlie could feel Casey physically tense up as he continued talking.

"We were on kitchen duty, me and Tyler with another guy. He liked to throw his weight about, you know be the hard man the bully. He started to have a go at Tyler at first started off petty but then he pulled a knife on Tyler. I tried to stick up for him but I wasn't getting anywhere I couldn't get him to stop and I wanted him to stop. The look of fear in Tyler's eyes when he pulled the knife on him I had to step in but I wasn't getting anywhere. I remember hearing the crackle of the oil in the pan. I remember picking it up and just throwing it at him, then the screams they were so deafening. That kid was in so much pain because of me, he's been physically scarred because of me and I can't get rid of that guilt. I am scum look at what I have done" Casey said tears flowing from his eyes. They sat on the beach for several minutes Charlie just holding Casey trying to sooth him.

"Casey what happened, it was a horrible ordeal for all involved. Sometimes we're pushed into corners and made to do things that we didn't even know we were capable of. You were trying to protect someone it just it ended in a way that someone got hurt. You done it to protect someone and he was trying to hurt someone and you stepped in. you could just say oh well he deserved it and get on with things but you're not. You care Case, you're a caring loving kid and you have enough good in you not to say that and feel guilty and remorseful about it. You need to remember that someone is here because you stepped in, who knows how seriously hurt Tyler would be if you didn't step in. You're a good kid Case, you need to remember that"

"I'm just scared; what if snap like that again. I never thought I was capable of doing something like that, I hate all that stuff but look at what I done"

"It's that place Casey, it's not you. You need to find a way to work through this, maybe talk to someone"

"I'm talking to you"

"A professional, someone qualified to help. I'm always here to listen but maybe you should talk to a professional, so much as gone on so much to process and I don't think you have done that"

"I'd feel stupid talking to a shrink"

"Maybe just try it and if it's not for you then at least you can say you have tried"

"Can I think about it?"

"Yeah! Case I'm sure Brax and Heath would like to help you, they won't think any different of you"

"I don't want to tell them, can you?"

"Yeah if you want me to, ummm what about Ruby?"

"I don't want her to hate me" Casey said worried of his girlfriend's reaction

"She may be shocked but she won't hate you I can assure you of that Case"

"Okay, if you tell my brothers I will talk to Ruby and tell her" Casey replied "Charlie I am sorry for laying all this on you"

"Casey your family and I care about you, it's no trouble okay. Know that you can always come to me and talk to me about anything"

"Thank you Charlie"

"Now I am going to assume that you and Sasha had a free period and that's why u weren't in school" Charlie said raising her eyebrows

"Hmmmm yeah you would be right in assuming that" Casey said shifting his gaze

"Right well lets head down to the school before it ends" Charlie said getting up from the sand and dusting herself down

"Why?" Casey asked following Charlie's lead

"Because no one is getting away with speaking to you like that" Charlie said as she made her way to her car

* * *

><p><strong>Summer Bay High<strong>

"Can I get out, I need to go to the toilet" Casey asked as Charlie pulled up to Summer Bay High School.

"Go on then, meet me at Gina's office, I'll just park the car" Charlie said as she turned to face Casey "Hey, don't look so worried it will all get sorted out" she said rubbing his arm. Giving her a smile Casey opened the door and walked out of the car and to the school entrance.

Walking out of the toilet's and into the corridor Casey was halted by someone putting their hand on his shoulder and turning him around.

"You didn't turn up for my lesson, although I shouldn't be surprised you're not going to amount to much so why bother"

Casey closed his eyes and took a deep breath not wanting to disappoint Charlie and do something stupid he turned to walk away and meet her at Gina's office.

"Hey don't you walk away from me when I am talking to you" Mr Townsend said as he grabbed Casey again and swung him around "You rude insolent boy, when I am talking to you, you listen. Keep this behaviour up and I will…."

"Get your hands of him" Charlie said as she walked into the scene that was unfolding. Two pairs of eyes turned to her shocked by her appearance in the corridor. Walking up to the pair Charlie physically removed Mr Townsend's hands from Casey's shoulders and stood in between the pair.

"Do you care to finish what you were saying to Casey, keep up this behaviour and you'll what?"

"I was just merely pointing out that Casey needs to learn some manners or I will have to take this matter further with Mrs Austin"

"Well let's take the matter to her now" Charlie said taking an instant disliking to the man standing in front of her "I heard you tell a young boy that he wasn't going to amount to much, what kind of teacher says a thing like that?"

"Well I um, I umm I think you may of misheard me"

"No I didn't and Casey as told me what has been going on."

"And what's that exactly?"

"I don't wish to discuss it here or with you, what I am going to do is go and discuss the matter with Mrs Austin. Come on Casey" Charlie said as she turned her back on Mr Townsend and lead Casey away to Gina's office.

Walking into Gina's office they saw her picking up her bag ready to leave.

"Sorry Gina I haven't made an appointment but I really need to speak to, well Casey needs to talk to you about something" Charlie told Gina

"Do not listen to a thing that kid as to say Gina it's all lies" Mr Townsend rushed into the office calling out

"Okay what on earth is going on" Gina said confused

* * *

><p>After hearing Casey explain what had been going on Gina felt upset and disappointed in herself feeling that she had somehow failed to see what was going on. She knew that the teacher and student did not get along but she didn't know that it was as bad as this.<p>

"Sasha also knows what's been going on so I am sure she will give her side of things as well" Charlie told Gina glad that now it was all out in the open something could now be done about it.

"I will speak to Sasha tomorrow at school, Casey I am so sorry that this has been going on. You should have come to me sooner"

"Also I do not want Casey in any of Mr Townsends classes"

"I can understand that, although technically you are not Casey's guardian to make that request" Gina said thinking about how she was going to handle the situation

"I doubt you would want Brax here dealing with this situation right now, but I can assure you he would be making the same rational requests as me once his anger were to settle"

"Why don't the two of you get off and let me speak with Mr Townsend, you will be hearing from me soon" Gina said as she stood up and walked to the door.

"Casey can you wait for me outside please I just want a word with Gina alone"

Nodding his head Casey made his way out of the office and through the waiting room avoiding eye contact with Mr Townsend and into the corridor. Not wanting to wait in the same room as him in case another altercation occurred.

"Is there anything more I can help you with" Gina asked Charlie

"Casey's been through a lot, as you know. There are also some things that you don't know about. He's had a lot to contend with and I just hope that this issue gets dealt with smoothly and quickly. For both his and Sasha's sakes, unfortunately after all she's been through she's being placed in all this as well. I don't think you need me to point out these are two very vulnerable troubled students who are trying to heal from situations they have had to go through. I hope that with that taken into consideration the situation will be dealt with in a way that will not cause unnecessary stress and upset to them"

"I hear what you are saying and they're wellbeing is paramount to me" Gina replied to Charlie

"Good, well I'll leave you too it" Charlie said as she went to exit the office with Gina following behind her.

"Mr Townsend can you please come into my office" Gina said as she walked back to her chair

"Look Gina you can't believe anything that kid said he's just causing trouble"

"It's very hard not to when he has another student who is willing to back him up and also your records not squeaky clean. You are aware we have cctv in our corridors so I will be checking for this afternoons incident, what do you think I will see?"

"I only tapped his shoulders, look Gina there is no point in doing this. I am a good teacher; don't ruin my career over someone like him. That Braxton kid isn't going to amount to much. A drunk for a mother and drug dealers for brothers"

"You are suspended effective immediately pending an internal investigation"

"What?"

"You heard me, I won't stand for this in my school do you hear me. Now get out of my office" Gina said getting angry

Charlie said that she would stop of by the farm as Casey wanted to see Sasha and apologise for the confrontation earlier on the beach. Sitting in the car Charlie sat and waited for Casey to come back so they could deal with the issue of talking to Ruby, Brax and Heath.

"Hey is Sasha in?" Casey asked Dexter as he opened the door

"Yeah, do you want to come in?"

"Na, umm Charlie's waiting for me in the car"

"Okay, I'll just go get her for you" Dex said as he walked back into the house

"Hey" Sasha said as she walked to the door

"Hey, look I just wanted to say sorry for earlier. I should never have spoken to you like that; you were just being a good friend. It's just I was so angry"

"It's okay, maybe I should have left you to cool down before it even got to that point I was just scared you would do something stupid and I just wanted to make sure that you knew that what Mr Townsend said to you wasn't true. You're going to do well at school, you try so hard and you care about doing well"

"Thanks Sasha and you'll be happy to know that I told Charlie and we just went down to the school and spoke to Gina. I hope you don't mind but Charlie mentioned that you know what's been going on so Gina may talk to you, I'm sorry for getting you dragged into all this"

"Casey seriously I don't mind, he shouldn't be allowed to behave like that. I have no problem speaking to Gina about what's been going on so don't feel bad or guilty about me being involved okay"

"Okay, well I best get going. I'll see you tomorrow" Casey said as he went to walk back to the car

* * *

><p><strong>Braxton House<strong>

Sitting in the car Charlie sat in silence with Casey, waiting for him to take the lead and make his way to the house. They had been sat there for 10 minutes now and Charlie felt if she didn't say anything soon they would be there the whole evening.

"Case maybe it's times we went in" Charlie said to the young boy who was worried about having to explain things

"You'll speak to Heath and Brax for me?"

"If that's what's you want yeah I will"

"About everything?"

"Yeah, I can speak to Ruby to as well if you don't feel like you can do it" Charlie suggested

"Na I think I should tell her, I shut her out a lot during the court case and going juvie I think maybe she'd appreciate it better if it came from me. I just…. Brax and Heath they're my brothers and Brax he sees me in a certain way. I can't take seeing the disappointment in his eyes"

"Case I can tell you one thing he won't be disappointed, he loves you and cares about you so much" Charlie said as she rubbed his arm in comfort "Come on lets go in" She said as she unbuckled her belt and opened the car door.

Walking up to the house with Casey, Charlie opened the door to see Brax, Heath and Ruby eating pizza and watching a film on the tv.

"Hey, I've been trying to call you. We saved you guys some pizza, Heath couldn't wait any longer I swear he's always hungry" Brax said

"What's wrong?" Ruby said as she saw the worried look on Casey's face

"Where's Darcy?" Charlie asked walking further into the house

"Umm she's at VJ's they got an assignment to do" Heath said turning the volume on the tv down.

"Okay, umm Rubes how about you and Casey go for a walk or a drive you can take my car" Charlie said as she handed her the keys. Turning to Casey she gave him a warm reassuring smile as she ushered them out of house.

"Okay, what's going on" Brax asked worried.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Ruby had been sitting trying to digest all that Casey had told her. She could see the worry and pain in his eyes and his voice and she didn't want to say the wrong thing to him to cause him anymore pain.

"Do you hate me?" Casey asked her after the long silence "I wouldn't blame you if you did, what I done its…"

"Stop" Ruby said putting her hand over his mouth "Why didn't you tell me any of this sooner?"

"Well the thing in juvie, when I got back we were going to prom and looking to the future. We were so happy and I didn't want you to hate me or be disgusted by what I had done, you're one of the good things in my life. I couldn't bear for you to reject me or look at me with horror and disgust. "

"And the stuff with school?"

"After everything that happened with your mum everything had just started to settle and I didn't want to cause anymore drama. I thought I could handle it but I guess I was wrong because it just got worse and then I didn't know what to do"

"Well for one I don't hate you, I'll be honest I am shocked but I don't hate you and I can understand how… why it happened. I cannot even begin to imagine what it must have been like for you in there. You could have told me, I am not going to judge you or leave you because of what happened. You were protecting someone Case, it may have ended badly but you had good intentions to protect someone from a bully."

"That's what your mum said"

"Well she's right. Casey I want you to know that you can talk to me, I love you. I know things have been crazy around here lately but you need to remember that you matter as well."

"I guess I just got used to not talking that I didn't know how to open up"

"Well that's something we are going to have to work on"

"Yeah! Ummmm your mum suggested I speak to someone about things, like a professional."

"That's not a bad idea maybe you should give it a go"

"I might, we have a new school counsellor I thought maybe when I feel ready maybe I will go and see them"

"I'll support and be there for you no matter what you do. Speaking of school, you know what he said wasn't true. You Casey Braxton are going to amount to something, you're going to finish school and go on to uni to be whatever you choose to be" Ruby said smiling at her boyfriend as she pulled him into her arms and kissed him.

"Don't ever leave me Ruby, I don't know what I would do without you" Casey said relieved that he had finally told Ruby about what had been going on.

"I'm not going anywhere" Ruby said. 

* * *

><p><strong>Braxton House<strong>

"I'm gonna kill him" Heath said as he seethed with anger at what Mr Townsend had been doing to Casey

"Heath calm down, the situation is being dealt with, maybe not the way you would like to deal with it but at least this way he's the only one getting into trouble and neither of you are facing assault charges" Charlie said. She had explained everything to them asking that they don't interrupt until she was done telling them all that had been going on.

"No one talks to my brother like that and gets away with it" Heath said pacing up and down

Charlie glanced at Brax who had sat through it all silently; she could see a myriad of emotions playing out on his face.

"Heath sit down" Brax said in a tone leaving no room for arguments

"So what's the school going to do?" He said looking at Charlie

"Gina's said she'll get back to us on the situation but I made it clear that Casey as well as Sasha have been through a lot recently and the situation should be dealt with in a way that doesn't cause any more stress or upset to them. I also told her that Casey won't be attending anymore of Mr Townsend classes. She still needs to talk to Sasha as she can back up Casey's side of things but I also saw Mr Townsend act inappropriately with Casey when we got to the school which I explained to Gina"

"So what we just wait" Heath asked irritated

"Yeah but now it's out in the open I doubt Mr Townsend will be allowed to stay in the school until the investigation is complete. Now we know, I think Casey will be more open to talk to one of us about the situation if anything else occurs" Charlie said trying to relieve the tension in the room

"Why didn't he come and speak to us sooner, why didn't he come to talk to me" Brax said feeling like he had somehow failed his brother

"He just didn't want to add any more stress" at Brax's look she put her hand up to stop him from talking "I told him that no matter what's going on he should feel he can speak to one of us and he now knows that"

"What I don't get is why is it you telling us all this and not Casey, why is he so scared to talk to me. I asked him about juvie, I gave him to opportunity to tell me about anything bad that might have happened?"

"Brax he was scared" Charlie said trying to explain things

"What of me, there's no reason for him to have felt like that"

"He was scared of you being disappointed in him. You know he looks up to you; he didn't want to see the disappointment on your face once you found out. Brax we all know your main goal with Casey is to make sure he doesn't live the life you and Heath had, that he has more… an education. He feels he's let you down with all that's happened and he felt that if you found out about what happened when he was away you may be even more disappointed in him"

"He was looking out for someone, I'm not disappointed about what he's done. He's got enough good in him to feel bad about it. I'm just disappointed he didn't come and talk to me about it"

"Brax his heads all over the place and after everything's that happened I guess he felt he couldn't talk to anyone but it's out in the open now so let's just be there for him and help him"

As they sat in silence, Heath and Brax trying to take everything in they were brought out of their thoughts by the door opening. Ruby walked in ahead of a hesitant Casey.

"Ruby, how about we go to Leah's and see if Darcy is ready to come home." Charlie said wanting to give the brothers time to talk

"Umm okay" Ruby said realising that her mum wanted to give the boys time to talk. Ruby was reluctant to leave Casey but knew that they needed to talkut knew that they needed to talk; taking his hand she kissed him on the cheek and whispered "It'll be all right, they're your brothers, and they love you. I love you" she let go of his hand as she walked out the door with her mum.

As they made their way to Charlie's car Ruby pulled on her mums hand to bring her to a stop. Charlie was surprised as Ruby unexpectedly wrapped her arms around her to give her a hug.

"Hey, what's this for?" Charlie asked as her daughter held her tight in her arms

"Thank you" Ruby said kissing her mum on the cheek and pulling back from the hug "Thank you for helping Casey, he told me how you spoke to him and what you did at the school, your reassurance and sticking up for him, it really helped him"

"No thanks you needed, I am just glad that I was able to help him and hopefully things will get better for him" Charlie said as they resumed making their way to the car. 

* * *

><p>Sitting in silence the brothers didn't really know what to say, not really being big talkers when it came to feeling and not wanting to say the wrong thing.<p>

"Can one of you just say something?" Casey said feeling worried by their continued silence

"Honestly Case I want to go smack that teacher in the face" Heath said still feeling angry about hearing about how he had been treating his brother

"It's being dealt with so don't go getting yourself into trouble, you got Darcy to think about" Casey said not wanting his brother to do anything that would get him into trouble with the police

"Why didn't you tell us" Brax said finally speaking

"About…..?" Casey asked

"Well firstly the school situation" Brax asked

"We've just got back to normal, with everything that's been going on I didn't want to tell anyone about it. At least at home everything was finally alright, I thought I could handle it and then when it got too much I just thought at least when I come home everything's finally good. I didn't want to rock the boat."

"Case you should have told us, no matter what is going on you are important if anything's bad, if anyone is troubling you, you talk to us got it" Brax said to his brother never wanting him to feel like he can't talk to him

"I guess I needed reminding of that, but I know that now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I spoke to Gina about it all now"

"I just wish I could have been there for you" Brax said looking to the floor

"That's alright, you should have seen Charlie she handled it all really well. Mr Townsend tried to manipulate her when she caught him talking to me rudely in the corridor. She was having none of it and with Gina as well, it helped that she would go out of her way to stand up for me. She really stood up for me even though she didn't have to, she could have just passed the situation on to you two but she didn't and I suppose it helped me to feel like I wasn't as worthless as I thought"

"Casey don't ever feel like that, don't let anyone make you feel like that. I may not say it often but you are the good one out of us three. I may not have been supportive about the whole school thing in the past but you are going to make something of yourself Casey. You got the brains out of the three of us" Heath said upset that his brother ever thought that about himself

"With juvie and then Mr Townsend I just started to believe it, I started to think that maybe it was true. What I done….. , that guys face is scarred because of what I done" Casey said as he fiddled with his hands not wanting to look at his brothers

"Casey why didn't you tell me, I asked you when you came out if you wanted to talk about anything that may have happened while you were in there?" Brax asked still not understanding why Casey didn't speak to him about it.

"When I first got out I went to prom with Ruby and we were talking about the future and I just wanted to forget. Then everything with Charlie, you were so lost and broken Brax I couldn't talk to you about it"

"What about me?" Heath asked, even though he knew that Brax and Casey were probably a lot closer especially because Brax had taken on the role of parent as they were growing up but he still felt like Casey should have been able to go and talk to him.

"You were finally stepping up Heath, being there for Brax and then taking care of Darcy. I just felt like I couldn't talk to anyone and I didn't want to. I didn't want for anyone to hate me for what I done, I didn't want Brax to be disappointed in me"

"Casey we are family, your my baby brother and always will be. No matter what, I am always going to be there for you and just for the record I am not disappointed in you. You stood up for someone, that's you always wanting to stand up for people."

""But Brax the guys scarred" Casey said still feeling bad for what happened

"Teaches him a lesson for bullying people" Heath said feeling like he got what he deserved if he went around pulling knives on people and bullying them

"HEATH!" Brax said giving his brother a stern look "Casey he could have killed your friend, if you never stepped in then someone could be burying their son, you were looking out for someone. That's what you got to remember okay"

"I'm trying to, Charlie said that I need to remember that someone is here because I stepped in and who knows how seriously hurt Tyler would be if I didn't do anything"

"Well Buckton's right Casey so just remember that okay" Heath told his brother

"Sounds like she gave you some sound advice" Brax said glad that she had been able to talk to Casey and find out all that had been going on. 

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's House<strong>

Leah and Charlie had been catching up over a glass of wine sitting in her kitchen as Ruby helped Darcy and Vj with their assignment in the living room.

"It's good doing this again" Leah said as they sat at the table with wine and snacks "I do miss living with you"

"Aww Leah I do as well but it is nice living with Brax, not to sound to mushy but it's wonderful waking up with him by my side in the mornings"

"It's not mushy, I know the feeling" Leah said wistfully

"How are you coping without Miles, I know it's been a bit of time but something tells me you still miss him"

Sighing Leah played with the rim of her wine glass "I do miss him, not only did a relationship break up but I lost one of my best friends" Leah told Charlie feeling upset that she had lost a really good friend from her life.

"Given time you could get the friendship back, they do have phones over there or you could e-mail him."

"Yeah, but I think maybe he needs his time to heal from all that happened between us"

"I think your right, but remember you were both really good friends before you got together, given time you could salvage that if your both willing to try" Charlie told her as she placed her hand on Leah's and gave it a squeeze. As they sat chatting Bianca came walking past the kitchen window and knocked on the door.

"Hey Bianca" Leah said as she opened the door to let her in

"Hi, ummm hi Charlie" Bianca said looking to her once best friend

"Hi" Charlie said as she took a sip of her wine.

"Can I get you a glass" Leah asked Bianca

"I'm not really staying long I just wanted to ask you a favour" Bianca asked feeling a little awkward. Although she and Charlie were civil they hadn't really spoken properly.

"Okay, what's up?"

"I wanted to ask if you would do the catering for mine and Liam's engagement party. We didn't really want to have one before with everything that was going on so decided now would be a good time."

"Well I would be delighted to do the catering for you, where are you holding it?" Leah asked pouring out more wine into her glass

"Ummm we're not sure yet, still in the process of sorting that out"

"I would of thought you would have done it at Angelo's, Liam could try to get mates rate plus a staff discount on hiring the place" Leah said laughing trying to lighten the tension in the room

"I'm not sure whether that's possible but we're looking into venues"

"Have you asked Brax about using Angelo's" Charlie asked speaking directly to Bianca

"After the last time we ran into each other I didn't think it would be a good idea"

"That's was weeks ago, despite how he might feel about you Liam is a friend of his so I think he'd be fine with you guys having the engagement party there. Well that's if you want it there"

"Angelo's would be a lovely venue, I'll talk to Liam. Right well I better get going. Bye Leah Charlie" Bianca said as she exited the house.

"Well that wasn't awkward" Leah said

"I haven't really seen Bianca, I suppose it's just weird since we used to be such good friends and now I'm not even sure what we are and then there's the tension and awkwardness. It's weird to have been so comfortable and at ease around someone that you don't have to think how to act then to go to not knowing how to be with them at all. Does that make sense?"

"I get what you mean. Maybe like you said about me and Miles, given time you could salvage your friendship if your both willing to try"

"I suppose your right" Charlie said giving Leah a warm smile, Charlie had been more focused on dealing with other things that she hadn't really given the situation with Bianca much thought. "Leah it's been great but I think we should get going it's getting late" Charlie said as she called into the front room for Ruby and Darcy to get ready.

"Come round more often okay, I miss our chats. We're gonna have to make more of an effort now we're not living together" Leah said as they embraced at the door

"I will and you're welcome to come round anytime as well" Charlie told her as she, Ruby and Darcy made their way to the car.


End file.
